


I don't want your Happy Ending

by szarabasjka



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to thisprompt





	1. Chapter 1

Tittle: I don’t want your happy ending.  
Author: Kali  
Kinks: J2, dub/non con, forced mating, angst, social humiliation, character’s death (not main) redemption, happy ending (there will be more but not for now)  
A/N: I filled this for the spnkink meme but this could be only my depression or whatever but I’m not okay and I think is not fun anymore in that comm.  
***  
Jensen rolled his eyes once more, a million cameras took pictures of him as he made his way to his car, he’d hear of this in the morning, 26 and single, heir of a health care facilities company, a.k.a. his family owns a bunch of hospitals, seen in posh club again, big deal.

He could almost read the headlines tomorrow. Jensen Ackles; The Son of Mediline CEO and former Mayor Alan Ackles and brother of Mayor Richard Ackles, is dating an actual Angel. That stupid model strapling herself to him as if he knew her will make his father’s blood pressure sky rocket.

“where to?” shouted Michael Rosenbaum, son of a senator while climbing his Toro while his girl tried unsuccessfully to do the same without flashing her privates to the photographers 

“The Cage!” shouted one of them, Justin, the philanthropists’ son. 

The other three guys yelled while climbing their absurdly expensive cars and moving down the road, the last was Jensen, stalling just so he could avoid the worst of the papparazis 

He just drove to the club called by his friend; it was a dingy place, mostly filled with middle class or even low class boys and girls, cheap alcohol and most paps were too scared of the neighborhood to dare to follow them there.

Jensen parked his car inside the private lot six streets away, right next to the Toro and two 911’s, his classic was less flashy but better.

The walk to the club was fast, wrapped in laughter and bantering with his friends.

Jensen was there because it was his mother’s death anniversary, and because he wanted to piss his father off, at his age he shouldn’t be worried, right? 

But you don’t have his father.

He’s had enough about how he was a disgrace, how he was always causing trouble. “Aren’t you happy with the messes you made already? With Juliette?” Jensen needed to drown the voice, the accusations; the anger. “Don’t you care for your family?” Or, “don’t you care for your brother’s good name?” and the golden. “can’t you take anything serious?”

The bass could be felt from the street, and it was enough to make Jensen smile, he needed to dance. Sadly inside the actual place was almost deserted, only few kids were around and the dance floor was almost empty.

Jensen moved directly to the bar, and ordered a beer, once the bottle was set in front of him he moved to get it and touched something. The guy at the bar was still holding the bottle to prevent it to tip over. Jensen moved his fingers grazing the skin of the guy and held his drink

A fleet of lashes and a flash of green hazel eyes was all he saw as the guy smiled. “Sorry…” he said and his sided-smile made Jensen forgot things for a couple seconds. “You were about to lose your drink.” The guy moved away to tend to Justin and Tom and Jensen smiled against his own will. As if a ten dollar beer was something to be worried about.

But the half smile, without any hidden agenda made him feel better for a little while. There were people like that out there still, and he just found one of them.

That’s why the Cage became the new IT place for them Tom, Michael, Justin and him, and whoever they decided to carry around.

Jensen always spent a couple minutes at the bar smiling stupidly at the guy behind it.

He never knew his name was Jared, nor that he was a college drop out of 23, neither that his parents forgot him the second he decided to go to college, instead of mating the butchery owner at his hometown. Or that he was practically homeless and that his apartment was so small and cold and empty that maybe the streets were a good option, that he had three jobs, helped on a bakery; mostly heavy lifting and manning the ovens, then he walked dogs, and the most recent; after he took a free class on a mall, basic mixology, he went to serving drinks, with his charm and a too tight t-shirt he got this job.  
It didn’t paid enough, but so far helped him to cover his rent and even allow him real food, with meat on it.

Jared never spoke to Jensen but deep inside expected the tall –even if not as tall as him- gorgeous man, with the amazing green eyes and the porn star lip to say something else, he was nice, and smiled all the time, and always asked for the most expensive beer, and also forced his friends to buy expensive drinks and left a tip big enough to feed Jared every time he was there.

Don’t get him wrong, money is important, it was the respect the man showed, the polite way he always showed, 

That’s why his heart broke that night.

Jensen had the worst day ever, his job was a mess and Janelle was around again, the all from his step mother always meant she was around. The “you should find a decent omega and get mated, it’s campaign year Jensen…!” of course it had to do with campaign year. “Don’t you care about my career?” and the all times favorite. “Either you decide to grow up and pick or I’ll pick for you…”

He drank too much, and picked fights all night, when no decent club allowed them inside he went to the cage.

It was a bad night for Jared too, the bar hosted a all-night night, something about vampires or some kind of supernatural creature, he was forced to work, and his landlord finally decided he’s had enough, and was about to throw him to the streets instead of waiting the week Jared asked to pay rent. 

Jared will have to empty the place the morning after, seeing Jensen was like a blessing, maybe with tips from tonight he could have enough. Besides it was also double pay night, the owner the worst kind of douche made his omega employees work the night before their heat, why? Because the hormones made every alpha around get close, buy more drinks, stay there longer; spend more in order to be closer to the hormones. 

Apparently Jensen wasn’t one of them though. Instead of the regular charming and polite Jensen when the guy got there he ordered a vodka bottle. He took it and drank it as if it were water. Alphas after all can metabolize alcohol faster. He danced and fooled around with many girls and boys, mostly because he was so pissed he’d find the worst kind of omega, the most inappropriate and he’ll mate them right away. Fuck his father.

He was never expecting to be carried out of the joint by Michael and Tom early in the morning when the shift of the people working at The Cage changed.

[[[  
Michael sat in the car, he was supposed to drive, but all of them were wasted, like in seriously wasted. Six bottles of vodka and one of Whiskey wasted.   
And Jensen did what he usually won’t do, he started ranting. “Stop fooling around Jensen. Stop dating that impropriated slut, Jensen. Don’t you dare to get in another scandal, Jensen. Why can’t you be more like Dick, Jensen? ” He took something from his pocket and lit a joint and after a couple drags passed it on. “You need to mate someone decent, as if the fucking bitch were decent, she was a mistress since she first had a heat, and poor Kali had no idea… I just hope she’s better wherever she is…” 

Tom chuckled taking a long drag while Jensen mumbled about making his father pay for his words. “I don’t know what you want man…” Tom said giggling, what he knew anyways? His mother was important his father was a representative of some kind of company and they did whatever he wanted all the time. “Find someone and get mated. Just pick someone they’ll despise.”

Jensen smirked at the idea; yeah it was perfect. “I could pick a guy… ” All three laughed. “Someone so gangly, and goofy, and inappropriate that will embarrass them anywhere.” More giggles. And that made his mind. “I’m gonna look for someone with long hair, just to see my dad’s face” all of them giggled again 

He stepped out of the car and took a deep breath; all he needs is someone his father would hate. Anyone…

He had his eyes closed and breathes in and breathes out when the smell hit him; the smell of an omega ripe and ready…

Jared had to stop, his heat was coming, and he feared his alpha landlord would try something if he so much as see him, Jared patted his pocket, adding tips and everything he had enough money for a month of rent, he’d leave it on the guys mailbox on an envelope and pray for the best. He almost smiled thinking about the dingy place, but his place, safe and dark, and with a bolt on the door. He already told his other bosses about his heat, and they were quite understanding, so ahead of him he saw only five days of rest, in his –paid for the month-apartment

Jared walked distracted, watching the lights and thinking about his bed, it was his neighborhood, what would happen to you in your own neighborhood? He turned right, he was already six streets away from the bar, he could relax already all he had ahead was an empty quiet street, a little walk and then bed.

How wrong he was.

Jared knew the moment the alphas got out of their car what’s gonna happen and he ran trying to get away but that only fed their frenzy. All alphas have the hunting instinct, and all alphas will follow the smell of an omega in heat.

He was out of breath when it finally happened; a hand reached the back of his white shirt, the only white shirt he owns and pulled him down. He didn’t even looked at him, it was all animal and mechanic, not even when he started struggling; he just swatted his hands away and pinned him on the floor, on a fucking empty parking lot. 

“You’re perfect...” he whispered as he nosed his neck. He kept fighting and tried to scream when the hand clamped his mouth shut. “You’re the one… they’d hate you…”

That’s what Jared remembers before the pain and despair, and the shame, the shame of knowing his body will allow him in. He turned around to see two other guys, one of them was looking at him with a grin, terrifying and detached, as if he were posing for a picture.

The other one blue eyed had a hand on his crotch his eyes were vacantly fixed on them as Jared begged to every deity to stop them, to not make them not do this.

He let out a sob. “Please.” His face twisted as he looked at the alpha atop of him recognizing him, it was Jensen, it was the one he thought was a nice guy, and he just stopped fighting, so this is why he was nice, this is why he came all the way here for, just to ruin an omega.

Jensen felt something crazy, exhilarating as he chased the omega in heat, going ahead of his pack, Tom and Mike, he caught him on a public parking lot not even three streets away from where he originally scented him, he throwed him down after his jacket landed on the floor, and he proceeded to peel the clothing out of this omega.

Jared felt hands on him even when everything was over, even when he only wanted to let go, he took what was left of his clothes and fled, he ran the last two blocks home, there was more money in his pockets than he remembers and everything was tilting to a side when the guy held him.

Jared woke up on a bed that wasn’t his, a hand pressed on his ankle, right at the hem of his pants, he jolted remembering what happened last night to find his landlord looking at him with pity and regret on his face. “Hey Jared…” 

Jared startled, turned his head looking at the clean bed he was on, the pants he had on and the many things around the room. “What happened?”

The guy caressed the skin at his ankle. “You came home last Friday and passed out on my door…. You were attacked kid.” Jared let out a gasp; things coming back slowly, everyone knew now, he thought. “Oh kid…” the man looked dejectedly at the floor. “I can’t stop thinking it was all my fault but not even me could throw out an omega in heat…” 

Jared blinked, his heat was gone. “How long…”

“Four days…” the man said. “I kept you here because I couldn’t risk taking you to your place alone…” Jared felt tears thinking on how out of it he was.  
“Don’t worry you were safe… I’m not a monster.”

Jared wanted to sleep, nothing more, just sleep. The whispered thank you as he sank back in bed only made his landlord to tighten his grip on his leg. “I’ll bring you some milk and then you can sleep.”

He got the warm milk and a comforting squeeze of his shoulder. “Whatever you need, just call me, okay, shout Tito and I’ll be here.”

The man closed the curtains and the door on his way out Jared cried until his eyes closed. Whatever happen to Jensen would never be good enough a punishment for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen woke up with someone yanking his blankets way and emptying a pitcher of ice cold water on him. “What the fuck!” but his bit his lips, it was his father.

“Watch your mouth, you ungrateful ass, have you seen this?” and the newspaper was shoved under his nose. Jensen scrunched his eyes at the light filling his bedroom 

“I don’t care what it says I just…” his mouth was hanging open, on the front page was a picture of him, naked from the waist down and holding an omega in his arms while they mated in a parking lot, as witnesses of the claiming were two of his friends. “How the fuck…”

“That’s exactly what we want to know Jay.” His brother finally spoke from the door. “Care to explain who he is? And why I haven’t heard of this before?” and when Jensen only turned to face the paper once more. “And for the love of God tell me he’s legal and that you at least know his name and I won’t have to face shame as when the other girl.”

“Shut up…” Jensen mumbled as he went back to the bed to find it uncomfortably wet and cold.

“You shut up…” Alaina was at the door, his brother’s second wife and campaign manager. “Get the fuck up… sorry Alan darling.” She excused her cussing. “Misha is on his way and you better find a way to make all this turn for the better or I’ll swear to God I’ll leave you without progeny!” her husband and Jensen’s dad were too angry to laugh. “Its election year, you imbecile and my husband is not gonna lose his second term because his jerk of a brother can’t keep it in his pants.” She was at the side of the bed snapping her fingers too close to Jensen’s liking, but better snapping than having those sin red painted nails presented.

As a way to piss her off he got up of bed as naked as the day he came out of a womb. Richard and his dad let out startled sounds but Alaina smirked. “I bet you had to pay that little bitch to make you believe you were anything close to *impressive*” she let out and Jensen wanted to punch her.

It took him hours of promises and apologies to have his father more calmed, and more at ease with the mating. “…Because I cannot deal with another disappointment from you.”

Alan had no idea of the truth but Richard and Alaina only wanted to get this sorted out as soon as possible, they had to do damage control on yet another mess courtesy of Jensen Ackles.

The first day Jensen spoke to his brother in law, it was Misha’s job to get as much information as possible from him, the second day he went to The Cage to be left in the car as Cliff went to ask the manager if he knew anything about the guy.

Meanwhile the press was saying Jensen didn’t plan on making the poor thing a decent omega, rumors started about prostitution and about jail bite. As if omegas could have a chance to be protected, they presented and that was it, the first heat came and they were fair game, and the only thing Jensen did remember is the smell of heat, sweet and creamy and soft…. Does that make any sense?

The third day is when they have a tip, there’s only one omega missing and is the barman, a guy Jensen remember from a couple times he was there, the kid that cares too much for 10 dollar beers and smiles even not knowing who he is; Jensen got sick and emptied his stomach at the side of the car, what he have done?

It was Misha the one in charge of actually finding him though. Jared heard the knock on the door and after a couple whispers Tito knocked on his door. “Jay? Someone is here to talk to you…” he entered. “He looks like a lawyer.” He whispered and Jared for the first time that week got up from the bed and walked the exact seventeen steps to the living room.

“You’re Jared…” said the man with a grimace, his blue eyes wandered all over Jared’s body.

Tito, smaller and heavier stood in the way. “He is Jared, what do you want with him.”

The guy in front presented himself as Misha Collins. “I’m here on behalf of… ” he doubted as he saw the stack of news papers on the coffee table near the TV remote.

Tito found out about the mating by accident he was trying to catch up the fashion police show, even if is not any good without Joan Rivers and he saw the grainy image of Jared on his back on the floor, he tried to go through the entire thing, but he couldn’t, Jared cried when he woke up and was informed of everything. 

Tito won’t let this lawyer hurt the boy he had at his charge now. Not after the poor thing cried until he fell asleep on his arms. “I believe we know who the fuck sent you… and he doesn’t’ want shit from you or that bastard.”

Misha tried to sound calmed. “Sorry… is your…” and raising his brows. “...mate…?” he tried. “okay?”

Jared finally opened his mouth. “I’m not mated.”

Tito and Misha shared a look and the landlord could see how much this made the alpha in front of him angry. “I’m afraid you are now… I’m sorry…” he let out biting his lips. “You’re the only innocent in all this huh?”

Misha left a card and asked them to not contact press about this. “Even if this is not what you could’ve expected, the family is not that bad; As the oldest in-law member of the Ackles I’ll show you the ropes.“ Misha added with a dashing smile. “I promise I’ll be there for you, okay?” he left the house but feared the worst as he spotted a car with cameras as he drove away.

 

Jensen was informed and he felt like crying. How he could face this boy? How he could have change his life like this.

“UGH!” Alaina huffed. “Awesome! Just awesome! You had to go to a gutter to get that rat!! Is seems like you really tried to piss us off.” She said facing him; Jensen had his face hidden in shame. “But not even you would do something so stupid, immature and selfish.”

His father had left again, retiring to the country house, away from all this and warning Jensen that this was his last chance, he better grow up once and for all. “Better find a way to deal with this, the company actions plunged! 12% Jensen!! 12% not even Bush put us that down… and you’re not gonna be the end of it.”

Misha was supposed to put an end to this, offer the boy a standard agreement and be done with it when the speech from Richard’s rival came out: “How could we want that man as a mayor, when his family is ashamed of the origin of the brother’s mate? Huh? How a laborist could defend his politics when he’s obviously not supporting his brother choice of a partner? And if rumors are true…” he said with a dramatic pause.

“How could you support a person whose own blood believes that using a person from the working class as a toy, ruining his chances of a decent mating is okay, things like that are learnt on childhood and as far as I know they grew up together.”

Richard throw something that exploded in a million shards of glass. “See what you’ve done?” Alaina got to him trying to calm him. “Your stupidity ruined my career.”

Alaina whispered reassurances to him before turning to Jensen. “You mated…” Jensen tried to speak. “Jensen those 28 minutes video showed quite graphically that you indeed held him down and mated him!!!”

Richard faced him in anger. “You will not hide him! I don’t care what your arrangement is, you’ll bring him here and act like a real mated alpha!!”

Jared will be brought there even if he liked it or not, Misha would take care of it. 

Tito sat with him. “If you want me… I’d keep you with me even if I have to fight…” the man said and Jared smiled for first time in five days. “I’m serious! No matter how much money he has, you don’t want to go I’ll find a way to keep you.”

Jared had his ratty laptop from his school days on is lap. Searched Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles and found who they were. “I don’t think you can fight them…. Hopefully I’ll be ignored…” and letting out a sigh. “Even getting that deal the guy offered.”

The new knock on the door made them wary so Jared hid while Tito answered. “Hi, I’m…” But Tito knew well who the man was, the smell of him was the one around his friend that night.

“Get the hell out of my house!” he roared but Jensen and other guy kept their places occupying the door.

“Look I don’t want to be here more than you want me here, I just had to…” Jared was in front of him, serious and defiant. “… hi.”

“Get out of here…” he said and was turning around when Alaina pushed Jensen to a side and passed the door followed by a camera crew. “Film them, Jensen; greet your mate properly…”

“NO!!” Tito and Misha shouted at the same time.

Alaina got to them and pushed them a side, Jensen stood there not knowing what to do. “I’ll have him out of your hair if that’s what you want?”She offered with a smirk. “Just don’t ask me how…”

Jensen moved fast holding Jared’s arm and bending to kiss him in the cheek. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he kissed the other cheek. Jared was numb staring at Jensen, with his smell came memories of that night, how his heat finally hit as his -now- mate took off his pants, how he was practically begging for it and how he howled his release when Jensen finally knotted him. he felt like crying.

“Give us a second…” Misha had Jensen by one arm pulling him away from Jared leaving Alaina and her camera crew behind. “Are you willing to throw Jared into this?” he hissed. “After you practically raped him?” Jared gasped.

Jensen’s mouth felt bitter and he started trembling. “I didn’t… ” 

Misha turned to Jared who was one step away from crying. “It’s your choice kid.”

Alaina passed between Jensen and Misha and stood in front of Jared. “There’s no choice, you let this idiot sink his knot in you, and you’ll play the part until we find a way to get you out of this… you’ll be properly compensated…” she looked Jared up and down. “as I guess was your plan.”

Jared couldn’t say a word. “He’s not on sale… this was never about money” Jensen shouted over her.

She turned her head to her brother in law as if she was a cobra. “And what is this then Jensen? Is this about love? As if you were good enough to be loved…” She Turned to Jared. “You’re coming with us, you’ll move with Jensen now, did you hear Armstrong’s speech? It was a disaster for my husband’s campaign. ”

That’s how Jared was dragged out of his place –Tito’s place- and carried in a BMV to the Ackles’

Jensen was sitting next to him but never made eye contact or tried to talk at all. Misha on the front sit turned a couple times and smiled asking stuff like if he was in school or if they needed to let his family know.

“No.” Jared mumbled. “I have nobody”

Alaina opened the door and Jensen peeked out to squawk surprised. “The manor? What about my place?”

Misha was already opening Jared’s door as Alaina got to him. “Who knows what you’ll be up to if left on your own, besides your penthouse doesn’t quite make it to silence the press, darling.” She let out without missing a bit as her Manolo’s clicked all the way to the house. “Now hurry up lovebirds, I have things to do…” she pointed with her head towards the gate where a couple guys with cameras were snapping pictures of them. Turning back they noticed she was already prowling her way across the house. Jensen followed as Misha stayed behind with Jared; both had their backs to the gate as in a far more paused step followed. “You have your room Jensen and the adjacent was set so you two have some space…” and turning seeing Misha and Jared. “Lord knows one have to get away from you from time to time.”

She passed the doors leaving them open as the other three men followed. “You’ll get rid of everything, phone, computers, all kind of electronic devises, we don’t want any bug on our mainframe, you’ll give us access to all of your social media accounts, we’ll screen them and see what’s appropriated and what is not.”

Jared scoffed. “I’m not giving you my passwords…”

She turned around and fixed him with one stare and one smile that could make the balls of the King of Hell shrink in fear. “You will, or I’ll have them anyway and you’ll not have any chance to update them on your own.”  
Jared swallowed. “I won’t…”

Alaina rolled her eyes. “Misha handle this please…?” She turned to Jensen. “You sure know how to pick them…”

After a couple minutes they were left alone, Jensen looked at Jared and let out a long breath. “So…” Jared was there looking at him in the eyes, as if asking what had just happened, how his life had turned into this, and as if asking what was he supposed to do. 

Jensen turned around and practically ran to the bathroom hiding. He took a bath and by the time he was out around one hour later.

He opened the door to find Jared sitting in the chair next to the corner he was left standing at.

“So… am I free to come and go?” he asked and Jensen nodded, Jared half smiled. “is there a bus station around here?”

Jensen blinked a couple times. “What?”

“I don’t know where I am and I have to be somewhere in an hour and a half.”

Jensen huffed searching for his Rolex, it was on the same table where he left it on his rush to get away but it took him too long.

Since he didn’t had an answer Jared just walked quietly and slowly to the door and out of the room.

He tried hard to remember where to turn until he was at the entrance, nobody asked anything he was greeted with confused looks but people bent a little –bowed at him- and let him go.

For a mansion that big it wasn’t even that far out of the center of the city, only 30 minutes on the upper east side, Jared had never been there and people obviously knew that since he was looked at as if he were a vagrant.

Jared took the subway and in less than he expected he was picking up Wednesday dogs as usual, one of the ladies smiled at him asking if he felt better and sent her regards to the hot Latin guy with the pretty eyes and the goatee.

He was walking across the park with his usual gang of 12 dogs, when a black SUV parked with the screeching of wheels and a giant guy climbed out.  
“Mr. Ackles…” he bent a little too and pretty much pulled him closer to the car against his will and the will of all 12 dogs. It was hell, everyone pulling and fighting, growling and barking and shrieking, calling attention to them.

“Cliff!!” hissed a female voice from inside the darkened windows as the guy stopped and so the ruckus subsided. “Why don’t you bring a marching band too, huh?” Jared struggled a little with his leashes before he turned to see Alaina, she was expecting something and Jared had no idea of what.

“What? He asked finally.”

Alaina, Huffing like an angry bull rolled her eyes. “What the fuck are you doing…?”

Jared raised hands filled with leashes and toys. “Working…?”

It was like she couldn’t understand he needed it. “What for?” Jared frowned, was she really asking that? “Oh…” she finally said snorting. “you don’t go gentle, I get it… you’ll get an allowance that will be more than enough so you don’t feel the need to embarrass us in public, now get in the fucking car…” 

Cliff had already opened the door and was pulling Jared closer much to the discontent of the entire herd of dogs. “I can’t…!” He squealed. “I can’t just take them with me…”

Alaina shrieked in anger. “Cliff… stay with this little bastard and once all those beasts are returned get him home in time for dinner… a couple union leaders, two secretaries and the DA are coming over…” before Cliff could answer she was ordering the driver to go back to the office.

“She means The Office, as in the mayor’s office?” cliff kept his serious face and nodded.

It took Jared a couple hours to finish their walk and then return everyone home, some of his clients gave him a weird look when noticing Cliff standing behind, mean faced and with dark glasses on, even if inside.

“He’s my cousin.” Jared lied. “He wants to believe he’s a badass… he just helped me with the dogs so we could catch up…” Horatio’s – the pug- 12 years old owner even offered him a couple cookies for him and his cousin instead of calling 911 on him.

But when he was done a car was already waiting for them outside of the building. “Where are we going?”

“Sir…” Cliff took off his glasses. “Mr. Ackles, I have to take you back home for dinner as Mrs. Huffman –Ackles requested… ”

Jared felt lonely in the back sit as they traveled across the city; it was actually not that far from where he works; he at some point of the short trip fell asleep to be awakened by Cliff nudging his arm. “Sir, we’re home.”

“Cliff…!” a young feminine voice called and the big guy finally smiled, after what seemed forever. “I can’t believe you stills care the lights out of everyone with that face…”

A flurry of blond hair and dark clothes passed I front of the door as she tossed herself at him, the man held her in the air as he was kissed on the cheek. “Is my dad home?”

“Don’t know, I’m just getting here…” he let her go. “Wow” he said marveled. “Look at you… you grew up!” and as she giggled and tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. “Where’s the kid that forced me to take her to the circus every day for ten days in a row?”

 

The girl giggled. “uuh, I forgot her at home filling college applications, that monster can be so annoying.” She complained.

“Never!! From all, you were my favorite charge…” finally Jared made a sound as he slipped out of the car, a blonde girl turned, blue eyed framed in thick black eye liner looked at him, the first glance was filled with distrust but then she smiled. “Hi! I’m Kathryn.” And she offered a hand.

“I’m… Jared…”

“Jensen’s new mate, right? Dad told me you’ll be here… ” another car parked behind the SUV. As she laughed of Jared’s blush but everything was forgotten at the shout. “Kay!! ” she whirled around and ran the short distance. 

“Daddy!!” she shrilled as Misha held her in his arms, Jared felt out of place standing there with Cliff. 

“Heard you pissed off Alaina today…” Misha greeted him. “I’d give anything to see her all flustered with rage again.”Kathryn laughed next to him. “Let me introduce her properly… this is my pride and joy, my daughter Kathryn.” She waved vaguely his way. 

“This is Jared, Jensen’s new mate.” Misha started walking guiding them into the house. “Now let’s get ready for dinner I don’t want to imagine what hell we’d have to face if we’re not ready for the parade…”

“Is Major Dick’s big dinner…” she let out and Jared chuckled. The same mischievous smile was returned to him from those two faces. 

Jensen was there and saw Jared from a corner without saying anything, he just looked at the smile he had on his face and the weird looks he shared with Misha and Kathryn.

He remembers when he finally raised his eyes from the watch he saw a retreating back and thought that once more he was dismissed as useless.  
“Stop looking at him as if you expected he won’t be back, Jensen.” his older brother chided. “And you… you stupid… gold digger omega…” the man was already off the arm chair he was sitting in and right on Jared’s face. “How dare you to go around walking dogs!! Do you have any idea of how that make us look like?”

Jensen chuckled. “My brother the laborist; truth to his politics unless he has to actual mingle with people who actually works…”

The man turned with a ferocious expression. “Don’t you have paparazzis to feed?”

“Home sweet hell…!” Chanted Kathryn and Misha smiled reassuringly to Jared. “Hi, Uncle Dick.” He got close to kiss his cheeks and he allowed it calming a little. 

“Hello Kathryn.” Jared made a sound actually understanding why she called him Mayor Dick, Misha turned at him with a meaningful smile and both spent a moment trying to suppress their laughter while the girl kissed her uncle Jensen too. 

“I just met Jared.” She offered as a start. “And I already like him…” they looked back at Misha and Jared standing way too close to each other and smiling like idiots. Jensen wanted to say something.

Alaina was entering right there. “Look at you; almost decent for dinner…” she passed between them, “Castiel your shirt is stained.” She pointed a finger to her PA and the guy nodded leaving the room. “Hello Kathryn…” she said smiling only slightly so her makeup don’t get touched. “Love that outfit.”

She turned. “Jensen… nobody would’ve pulled that suit… but you do… good, good…” she turned and gasped frowning. “What are you trying to say, that you’re fucking homeless?” she turned closing eyes, lips scrunched and hands at the sides of her head almost touching pearly skin. 

“Honey, honey, honey…” Richard moved to hold her by the arms. “he just arrived, he’s on his way to take a quick, light speed shower and then change into something better, and if he doesn’t reach your standards… he’ll eat in the kitchen… with his class…” as he finished his head turned to Jared.

“Uncle Dick!” Kathryn let out as Jared frowned looking at Misha and then to Jensen.

Jensen moved to stand closer to Jared. “Hey…”

Alaina pressed one single fingertip to her forehead. “NO!! He HAS to be there… he has to be there and be the perfect mate…” and finally smiling again.  
“You better know how to eat properly… since you lost your chance of a flash course of proper table etiquette.”

Jensen looked at Jared a little bit disgusted, couldn’t he at least defend himself, he’d have at least made Alaina swallow her words twice in that time. And he sure as hell wasn’t about to defend him, it was not his obligation to do it for him.

“HEY!” Misha stood in front of them. “Leave the kid alone, have any of your cuckoos actually explained how much of a farce is the fucking happy family thing? ” he was already near Jared.

Richard was in front of him. “Look, I don’t give a shit about what he knows or not…” and turned to Jensen. “See? See what I have to tolerate because you couldn’t keep it in your pants? Or because he was just too eager to present his hole to you.”

“RICHARD!” Misha growled turning to Kathryn. 

The girl was looking at her family with revulsion. “Don’t worry daddy, I just remembered why I left this house that early…” and to Jared. “Just in case you haven’t noticed, this is not a real family, nobody here is happy unless they’re shouting criticizing or belittling someone.” And turning to Jensen and Richard she added. “Thanks God mom can’t see you two.” Turned smiling at him and holding his hand pulled him into the stairs. “Come, I bet we can find something nice for you to wear…”

Misha turned angry at Jensen. “Can’t you defend your mate at least?”

Richard rubbed his face. “Shut up Cinderella, not everyone wants to end their lives tied to a good for nothing gold digger imbecile.”

“What you know about that Richie Richs? Your entire life daddy gave you everything!! Even that office you so proudly run...? It’s daddy’s hand-me-down.”

“Enough!” Alaina stood between them. “You calm down, your guests are about to arrive.” And facing Misha added. “You have a lot of nerve to throw that to us when your daughter just arrived home to tell you about her college tuition fee.”

He stood taller facing her. “Look, cruella, I can afford my kid’s education….”

“NOW!” Richard added. “You can afford it now… please remember where were you before my sister, God have her in his glory, brought you into this life?”

Jensen started laughing. “You’re pathetic…”

Everyone ignored him. “I was doing an internship at the White House!! That’s where I was, where were you Mayor Dick? In which frat house were you? Doing stupid practical jokes until you were expelled of every Ivy League school you father paid for you to assist, for what? A stupid degree in a subject you don’t know at all…”

Richard got close. “Don’t think I haven’t worked hard for what I have just because I wasn’t struggling to know where my next meal will come from.”

Misha gaped as Jensen’s cackle filled the air. “Shut up Jensen!”

“Why? This is hilarious!”

Richard moved to him. “Everything is so funny for you, huh? Since mom and Hannah Died, everything is so fucking funny!” The smile on Jensen’s face wavered. “And now this! Wasn’t Janelle enough? Wasn’t one scandal enough?”

Jensen huffed. “You don’t get it I just….”

Alaina stood by her husband. “Face it Jensen, you don’t even know him, it was stupid and you did it only to piss us off.”

Jensen saw how even Misha nodded at that statement. “I know he’s kind and he never judges anyone, he’s driven and he respects himself.” Where that came from? “He listens when I talk, and for a while I wondered if it were because of whom I am…”

Alaina’s face twisted into a cruel smirk. “Perfect, I almost bought it, perfect little tale for our guest…” This was too much, Jensen felt his eyes burning and a giant lump on his throat almost choked him, he smirked back. “You think it’ll be as believable as your out of the blue romance with my brother after his oh-so-sudden divorce?”

Misha groaned. “More jokes…” 

“Jensen…” it was his father at the door, Ty his nurse holding his arm. “Leave Richard alone, at least they had the guts to do the right thing… ” Ty made a sound and looked at Jensen in the eye. “I told you to stop being an ass and what you did? mated! To that kid on a parking lot…” Richard was behind his father making faces to Jensen like when they were kids. “And you better don’t be twisting that stupid face of yours, Dick; you’re a mayor for Goodness ‘sake, act respectable.”

The older Ackles sat on a chair and looked up to his sons. “Look at you, looking good, my boys.” He was 77, going for 78 in a few weeks, and he’d been a force of nature his entire life, nobody ever could stand against him, until his wife and daughter died. omegas – he believes- are the heart of every home, once the heart dies, the rest just rots away, so he was rotting slowly, turning into an empty carcass; the once powerful and driven Alpha. “Your mom would’ve been proud of you… Hannah would too.” He said sending Misha an honest fatherly smile. 

The patriarch of the family looked at Richard. “How many brown-nousers are coming?”Richard smiled before answering 10. “Good, good, we can keep face for ten of those…” he let out a tired sigh. “Now hit me red…” he turned to Alaina, she to everyone’s surprise was caught off guard.

“Excuse me?” Alan Ackles looked at her with the ferocity of all politicians’ eyes. 

“I know you have it ready, even printed or something, give it to us…” She blushed a little but with a little movement she produced a folder it was filled with prints of the week schedule, in fine stationery and laminated with gold corners for everyone. She racked among the pages and offered Alan one. He made an *Aha* sound as he turned the page around to read it.

Alaina stood and moved to offer one to Misha and to Jensen. as she informed of the events.

“We’re not all in all events, I tried to give everyone the chance to keep their lives as normal as possible, Misha your thing in Guatemala is going, you have those two weeks full free, and Kathryn’s presence has been reduced to the minimum so she can be her snarky self without press around to make her look like a brat.” Misha mumbled a thank you. "Alan, there’s few things I need you for, the Veteran’s memorial AV ball… I already set everything, your tux will be fitted in a couple days, so will Ty’s." 

For all her character flaws there was one thing this woman was good for, planning, she spent some time explaining things here and there, time enough for Jared to be back

He moved with Kathryn to his room and she practically undressed him before pushing him in boxers only into the bathroom closing the door behind, when he came out wrapped in a towel she was racking his meager wardrobe with a twisted face. “uuhm…” he tried to speak but felt so vulnerable in front of this girl all his clothes were clean, ironed and hanged, and he felt that it was a huge invasion of his privacy, even his boxers and socks were in drawers.

Kathryn turned around and faced him with a smile. “I found a decent shirt, but your jeans are.. let’s say Alaina is gonna have a fit.” She said with an apologetic look. “Now hurry up…!” he turned and took his cell from the pocket of her skirt. “How old are you Jared?”

Jared was struggling to fit into his boxers without losing his towel, his head turned to be sure she wasn’t peeking. “I’m 25.”

“Cool!! I’m 17…” but she changed posture. “Well…nineteen, but I’ll be 18 in a couple weeks, same day as grandpa… ” She commented. “Are you in school?”

Jared was trying to get into his jeans. “Actually... nope…” he said popping the p. “I drop out...” He zipped his pants and at the sound the girl turned.

“Awesome! Wish my dad let me do that…” she said rolling her eyes. “I know… I’m spoiled and all that, but I saved enough from work and the trip I wanted to do was something different from the Random Act kind… I’m okay with helping others, but dad never let me go alone, and is not like I’m an Ackles after all.” Jared couldn’t keep track of her babbling as he buttoned his shirt.

“Do you ever shut up?” asked blunt and Kathryn stopped, turned at him looking into his eyes and smiled. 

Her mouth twisted on one side as she spoke her entire demeanor different. “Okay, no more Kathryn then. I’m Kat; and I like you more now…” she said as she turned to look at the only pair of shoes on Jared’s closet. “I like those.”

Jared deflated; he had offended the only person who had been nice to him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, you know how everyone is always playing a part in politics?” Jared nodded as her blue eyes pierced him once more. “That’s Kathryn Collins, an Ackles…. The perks without the burden of the name.” she said and smiled. “Wish my dad would’ve let me take a year to travel, you know? But Ali said it was dangerous and all the stuck up shit she always says.”

“Ali…?”

Kat had the slop sided smile again. “Alaina!” she explained. “Second wife of Mayor Dick, Rumors said that the first wife found them at it on my uncle’s desk only weeks after my mom and grandma passed away.” She sat in front of him. “you ready?” she got up holding him by the hand as she went into Jensen’s room and straight to his bathroom. “My Mom used to say that if you smell nice and have a polite real smile on your face you don’t need expensive clothes.” She took a small black bottle and sprayed whatever it was on Jared. It smelled like ozone and something woody, it smelled great.  
In seconds they were entering the parlor where the family was reunited. “Whatever you hear, don’t react, they’re monsters, you can’t allow them to smell your fear.” She said taking a deep breath before walking the remaining three steps remaining into view. “grandpa!!”

The old man stood slowly as she approached. Jared felt the eyes of everyone else in the room on him, Jensen had his mouth open but as soon as their eyes locked he looked away. Jared bit his lip and turned to Misha and found a half smile and a wink.

“Please tell me this is a joke…” Kathryn left his grandfather and moved to Jared. “Isn’t there a shirt at least of ONE color… white preferably?”

Jared looked at Jensen. “I had one…”

Jensen groaned rubbing his face. “Look at him!” hissed angry Richard. “We could take the gardener to the table and he’d look like he belongs there compared to… this!”

“He could go naked for all that I care, let him be…” Jensen sat again.

“Jensen!” his father stood and so did Jensen getting closer to him. “That’s not the right way to treat a mate.”

Jensen was next to his father in front of Jared who looked sad and uncomfortable. “This is Jared…” Jared met Jensen’s eyes. “This is former Mayor, Alan Ackles, My father.”

“Nice to meet you sir…”

The man was looking at Jared with his full attention, clear eyes fix on his, like searching into them to his very soul, like reading everything in there. “It’s Nice to meet you too. How did you two met?”

Alaina looked at Jensen and then to Richard as Jared opened his mouth. “Alan we don’t have time for...”

He kept his eyes on Jared as he answered. “We’ll make time, don’t worry.” Jensen closed his eyes, set his jaw and moved one step.  
“Where I work… he-he used to come and we used to talk…” everyone in the room got quiet more than one of them looked at Jensen in surprise. Except Jared, his eyes kept fix on Jensen. “I thought he was very nice from the first day…” his confession of being wrong came next.

“So he didn’t force you?” Jared felt like crying, he turned to the older man finding relief and hope, his hand was still captured in his. 

“Mr. Ackles…” but the frown on that face was a command to answer. “I-I…”

Jensen spoke. “He was in heat…”

Jared felt his face on fire avoiding the man’s eyes pulled his hands free. “I know omegas don’t really have much choice boy…” Alan said. “And I wish you two didn’t rushed into this, but now we’ll make sure you’re well cared for, okay? It won’t be like…” the words out of the old man talking to him went lost under Jensen’s gasp.

“Jensen!” Alaina said before anything else. “Can’t you at least give him something decent?” she moved closer to Jared as Alan backed away. “I mean... not sure if it’ll fit but anything yours is better than…” and with a disgusted snort. “This.”

“This is all I have...” protested Jared, “and I like my clothes.”

“You have to look like one of us, dressed like that…”

“With those shoes…” Richard added.

“And that hair…” Alan said quietly.

“I rest my case…” Alaina turned to Jensen ignoring a blushing embarrassed Jared. “Jensen, do something.”  
Yet his mate failed to defend him.

Kathryn was about to speak but Misha held her hand. “I can offer him something.” Misha moved closer. “I mean, is not as exclusive as Jensen’s wardrobe... but I guess is more your style.”

Jared smiled looking at him, eye still filled with angry tears. “I’d be very grateful.” He followed Misha and his daughter out of the room but they heard as Richard sat rubbing his face with a groan. “That kid is going to ruin us Jensen…”

“It’s not that bad.” Alaina said. “We’ll wait, if it works, we’ll keep him around, if not… you know this is not our first rodeo… ” Letting out a sigh she added. “At least for now we have to deal with it until we figure out what to do.”

Jared heard that and Misha’s reassuring hand on his arm tightened in mute support. “Don’t worry, we’ll help you.” 

Once alone in Misha’s room Jared took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. “I don’t like that woman.” Mumbled tired; Kathryn agreed with just a sound.

“They’re piles of shit after piles of shit…” Misha said as he gave him a shirt. “This one was too big for me, maybe it’ll fit you.” Jared took it and it did fit. “I’m not gonna lie… but they’re useful piles of shit.”

Jared blinked as he buttoned the new shirt. “You’re not an Ackles?”

“Nope…” Misha said. “I married one, the late Hannah Ackles, pride and joy of the Ackles.” Kathryn got close to her dad and he wrapped an arm on her shoulders. “She died when she was only three.” The girl leaned on her dad even further. “The same day Jensen’s mom.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s been so long…” the girl added as his father rubbed her shoulder and kissed her hair. 

Misha smiled. “Don’t worry; as I said even if they deem you dispensable we’re gonna help, okay? Worst case scenario you’ll get your life back in a couple months, once the whole race for the office ends.”

Jared bit his lips. “I don’t want anything from them.”

Misha turned ignoring his words; he kept looking among his pants. “You’re slim... I wonder if my pants would fit you… there are some… not fitted yet.” Misha showed him the hems still undone and obviously too long for him. “Maybe long enough..?” He took gray slacks and offered them to Jared. “I bet Marcie could work very fast on them.” he smiled as Jared took them “Let’s just try…”

Jared looked at the pants, it was supposed that no mate would ever allow you to wear anything scented by another alpha, it was supposed that mating was forever, yet this was not the first rodeo for Jensen and here he was, wearing Misha’s shirt and about to put on this other alpha’s pants. Kathryn turned to her father and then to the wall smiling to hide her blush as he changed.

“Look at that…” Misha said smiling and surprised as the pants fit his guest just fine. “Not perfect but enough to get Cruella off your back.” 

“OOOH!!” Kathryn had a naughty smile on her face. “Jared…!” 

Misha held her shoulder. “No! missy? NO!!” and pushing her to the door as she chuckled. “Go get Marcie.” She went away giggling

Jared looked at him and asked blunt. “You’re not one of them.” Misha smiled looking at his hands as he shook his head from side to side. “You don’t work with them?” another head shake.

“You have no obligation to be near them, hear them or….”

“Not at all.” He said finally fixing eyes on hazel innocent ones. “my job is as far away from them as possible, and the organization I run is not related either.”

“Why are you here?” Jared asked and Misha looked at him with his head twisted to a side.

It took the older man a moment to find his words. “My family is…let’s say eclectic, and my girl… she deserved more structure and more security than what I could give her back then…” and rubbing his neck avoiding his eyes. “And my wife made me promise I wouldn’t let her family take her and made her one of them, I promised I’d be there for her, and you just don’t say NO to the family…”

Jared smiled and imitating the voice and inflating his cheeks. “They made an offer you couldn’t refuse...” his fingers scratching his chin as Misha burst out laughing. 

“Yeah, that you could say…” he laughed for a while until Kathryn was back with a thin lady with a needle holder and thick glasses. 

The family saw as the girl passed with one of the maids and only minutes later Jared dressed in a little too tight new shirt, and new pants.

“Perfect…” Jensen said Jared’s head snapped at that and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Not even close to perfect…” Alaina scoffed. “Thank you Misha, who’d say you’ll learn so well.”

Misha fixed his tie half smiling. “I know right? It took years for me, when you went from slut slash secretary to wife in less than that, you’re almost classy” 

“For everything else, you have Mastercard.” Jensen chimed.

Both men let out a loud laughter but the woman took no offense of the words. “Let’s finish with the schedule for the week.” She offered a laminated slate of paper to Jared and Kathryn, “I only scheduled you two for few things, and thought about putting you together, so you won’t get too bored.”

Kathryn looked at her smiling. “Thank you.” Let out as she started reading the list.

“For a start….” She looked at her own paper. “We’ll have dinner tonight, obviously, there will be some photographers mostly serious, so please try not to bitch too much, chew with your mouth closed and be polite… ” She added looking at Jensen. “You two specially, you’re the novelty, so please reduce the PDA, if any…” frowned seeing them so apart from each other. “Reduce it to the minimum but don’t let them doubt this is serious.” 

With a sigh she turned to Kathryn. “You will be only in like six things, one is this dinner, but you’ll be excused around 10 so you can do whatever you want.” She kept explaining the girl to be close to her grandfather. "And be vague when talking about college.

Jensen didn’t hear anything after the PDA part; he looked at Jared and got close. “..You look good.”

Jared felt like bolting. “Thank you.” He looked back searching for Misha, his only source of comfort there.

Jensen mumbled something under his breath. “I’m sorry, I… ” Looking away he kept mumbling. “About that night.” And his eyes reached Jared’s. “We have to talk about this, I’m so sorry, I-I... I didn’t want to drag you into this.”

Jared finally dared to speak. “Do you plan to keep me?” Jared saw as Jensen’s mouth gapped open and he fought the words. “I plan to do the right thing.”

“Is that a no?”

Jensen had no idea of what to do, so he tried to reassure his new mate. “We don’t know each other, and I know this started all wrong but with good luck and some time, we can make this work…”

Jared finally saw hope in this mess.

“NO, Dad!! Tell this bitch I’m not gonna pretend I…”

“You’ll do as I say!” Misha tried to talk to Alaina. “NO! she likes her school, her car and the money she spends pretending she’s not one of us, well , it’s time to pay for all that.”

A defiant teen stood in front of both, as Richard who was re-reading his speech and ignored the entire thing. “Or what? Are you gonna send me into foster care?”

Richard finally raised his eyes. “Stop your act before the music Annie.”

“Don’t talk like that to my daughter.” Misha turned to Alaina next. “She won’t do anything she’s not comfortable with or she’s not doing any fucking event at all.”

“She has to help! She’s the granddaughter of…”

“Not the only one, I’m just the one he’s not ashamed of.”

Three adults shouted at her, at the door Alan was walking ahead of Ty. “Kathryn!”

She turned facing Jensen, the man was looking at her. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Jared had no idea of what to do or say. He saw as the openness on Jensen’s face disappeared. “I don’t fucking care, you’re just showing your true colors.”

“Shut up!” Misha was in front of his daughter, the girl was about to cry. “Just because you fucked up another life don’t take it out on my daughter.”

“Were you mated before? Did she pass away too?”

Alaina cursed under her breath while Alan gasped surprised. Richard was once more pacing the room cards in his hands as he practiced his speech once more. Jensen faced Jared while Misha held his girl, both guys got quiet for a long while, hearing the whispered conversation. “I didn’t mean it…” she sobbed and her father let her cry. “I don’t want to be here anymore…” Kathryn whimpered as Misha shushed her.

“It’ll only be dinner, I promise, I’ll leave with you exactly ten minutes after the main course.”

She lowered her voice even more this time. “He hates me now…”

“Sweetie, I’m here, even if he does I won’t let him close.”

“So?” Jared said, some stupid little hopeful part of him felt betrayed.

Jensen couldn’t even look at him; he just smirked as if it were all a joke. “Remember I said we had to talk?”

Alaina was fussing with Richard’s suit as Alan was on his way to the door, a Maid was there; guests were arriving already. “Please people, do your best to look like a respectable not totally fucked up family…” She said a little desperate; Richard held her shoulder asking her to calm down before kissing her forehead, Alaina smiled and letting out a deep breath held the arm he was offering and marched ahead.

Misha held his daughter’s hand and smiling said. “100 minutes, and we’ll go home, okay?”

Kathryn took a deep breath. “Thank you.” She looked shyly to Jared and Jensen as they left the room, the last couple was still quietly looking at each other.

“I’m Jensen Ackles…” Jensen was smiling. “I just thought I should introduce myself properly”

Jared smiled. “Jared Padalecki…” he said quietly.

Jensen was looking at him with a smile. “That’s a mouthful…” both chuckled. “I promise that it’ll be okay, I might be a fuck up, but I promise… I promise I’ll do m best not to ruin your life any further.” And getting closer and offering Jared a hand. “Just try to have fun, and follow my lead if the table has like ten forks and six spoons or something.” Jared giggled as his fingers closed over the offered hand.

Jensen’s hands were strong, a little hard for someone who never did real work; the skin was a little dry, but warm and secure. He pressed Jared’s fingers a little before pulling him closer and marching ahead. 

It was until the first flash on his eyes that the smile left, replaced by surprise and a bit of fear. “It’s okay, Alaina said they’re real, no paps here, okay?” Jensen’s arm slid across his waist as he was paraded around and shouted to smile and to move here or there. Jared was a bit taller than Jensen, just a couple inches, noticeable when standing this close to each other. Jensen moved among this people with ease, Jared felt like an elephant at ballet.

The room was as big as the pub Jared worked at, and there were small tables all around, a waiter moved closer to Jensen and told him something as he let Jared go, there were only four or five places for table and a couple of the Ackles family were in every table, except Kathryn, Jensen and Jared, they were in the same table with Public schools secretary and his mate. 

“I’ve heard you decided to remain in a public school…” the man asked to Kathryn during the entry and she spent the entire time talking about the benefits of being part of the public system.

“And maybe is because I do have the resources for it, but I don’t see difference when is about college applications.”

“Well…” the secretary had his wine glass in hand. “I don’t see it either, but apparently is one of the most common complains about the system nowadays.”

Jared opened his mouth without thinking, just because he’d been quiet the entire time. “I do think is not the same for everyone. I for example, had the best PGA and only got into three schools, only could pay one and ended up dropping out…” Jensen opened his mouth to ask him to be quiet.

“I know! I started a community college and only went for my BA’s at 30 while working…” the man’s mate said. “I work on a museum right now, but I’m still campaigning for…” a hand flew to her mouth.

“Armstrong do have a better project for education…” whispered Kathryn and then the trio laughed.

Jensen saw Jared fumbling with the cutlery and had to kick him under the table so he could see how it had to be done, nothing to be ashamed though, after all not every day you’re presented with a partridge in your plate.

Dessert was the moment for speeches and as Richard got to the podium, at Jensen’s table the older lady, mate of the secretary was whispering with Jared and Kathryn about the pie. “I’m pretty sure yours better.” She finally said as Jared giggled.

Kathryn spoke next. “You didn’t told me you can cook, I demand a sample of your cooking…”

Jared made a sound, a chuckle, apparently as the secretary turned at Jensen with a smile. “I love to see her so excited, is not often that we find people that’s nice with omega mates in this events.”

Jensen smiled back as he turned again to Richard’s voice. 

Right after the first speech Misha got up, and excused himself as he marched to his daughter. “It’s almost bed time… you okay?” the girl raised her head and nodded. 

“Yeah, Jared’s keeping me company, and I can finish my essay tomorrow, but we can go if you want.”

It was until the end of speeches that Alaina joined them. “Everyone is asking to meet you two since you were in the news lately.”

Jensen looked at Jared’s face and after a minute of hesitation he got up. “Sure, come on Jared.”

It was Hell, he was paraded and showed around, answering to way too personal questions with simple yes or no or don’t know while Jensen was congratulated as if Jared were a price or a hunting trophy.

When Jared swatter a hand away and turned around to face Jensen with a frantic expression he knew he had to stop. But he had to stay there and do damage control, omegas should be submissive and a touch meant nothing more than a touch, no reason to bristle like that.

“Young mates…” Richard got there laughing and with a wink, “Always so hormonal.” They laughed and Jensen felt sick he turned looking for Jared but he was gone.

Jared was disgusted too, and scared, the second Jensen pushed him behind him a hand held his shoulder. “Come with me…” he was led to a door and into a hallway. It was cooler and had less light. The silence was enough to make him feel better. Misha’s blue eyes were in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he said, eyes closed and back against the wall. “I fucked up, I’m sorry.”

Misha let out a sigh and held his hand. “You’ll be fine.” He pressed his shoulder as he peeked back into the dining room.

Jensen apologized for his mate and in seconds; as more and more jokes were made. “You’re a mated man now boy.” And “you have to provide for your omega.” And the worst one was; “not long before you have a pup or two on your own.” The leering dirty smiles were enough to make him feel continuously sick. He wanted to run away and hide wherever Jared had gone.

“And as a mated Alpha my boy will take his place at Mediline.” Alan announced with a hand on his shoulder. “After all he is more than qualified for it.”   
Misha could see Jensen at the end of his rope. “Get it together fast…” he said to Jared looking deep into his eyes. “Jensen needs your help…” and coaching him to breath pushed him out and into Jensen’s direction.

“There you are…!” The lady they met during dinner was already talking over the rest to praise how honest and earnest and adorable and perfect Jared was. 

Jensen took a breath as everyone’s attention was in Jared, a warm firm hand gripped his and he felt better, less alone, less in the spotlight, it was like having a shield of sorts. “Sorry…” Jared said in a whisper. Jensen just tightened his grip for a second and smiled.

“And what do you do for a living?”One of the older guys asked. “Jensen here kept you a secret and even tonight didn’t even let us have a good look of his treasured mate.” Some of the guys chuckled at it and the blush on Jared’s face.

“I-I work on a bakery and… and a bar…” he was debating mentioning the dogs when one of the guys, he later knew was a senator made a sound so loud it was absurd. 

“That’s adorable; this is actually a Cinderella story!”

Jensen huffed. “No… we…”

Alaina was at his side trying to control this possible train wreck. “We didn’t know either, but Jensen’s being very secretive about their love.” Many of the present cooed and let out awww’s. 

They fended the questions and prying people as best as possible even if the dogs came out in the end.

“It’s just... Hard to live with the minimum wage…”

One of the mates; a young man with surgically perfected nose and cheekbones made a sound of surprise. “I saw it on EW!” he let out a giggle. “It was everywhere!”

Richard made a sound trying to change subjects as he took another glass from one of the trays.

“Oh come on!!” a man in his forties, holding a representative’s hand. “We meet when I was working parking cars on a restaurant.” Some of the couples laughed.  
“And I meet him while buying dairy.” the entire group laughed.

Jensen held his mate’s hand. “Thanks for embarrassing me with your occupation.“

Jared scoffed. “I had to work.”

“There’s other people to walk dogs…” he spat as if it were such an undignified task.

Jared let go of his hand. “I’m that people…”

Alaina was looking at them with a murderous stare.

“What about you, sweetie?” the only man who brought his recently 18 y.o. son to the event asked to Kathryn.

“Me?” she looked at him stunned and turned to her dad as if asking what this was about. 

Misha knew exactly what the guy was asking by the redness on his son’s cheeks. “You mean if my underage daughter has presented yet?”

The room stood quiet, the only sound heard was Kathryn’s scoff. “really?” more than one adult looked at her as if not believing the little perfect polite child were this snarky. “I do not want to be labeled; I refuse to take either status.”

One of the younger politicians made a noise. “Ah! The feared kind, the original so-called betas…” he said as if he were telling a spooky story, Misha had one hand around her daughter’s shoulders.

“I just don’t want to be seen as a tradable asset.” Silence fell heavy until Alan let out a chuckle.

“Kids this days… in my time we were mated and happy.” All laughed. “But we as a family respect her decision, if one day she changes her mind we will be there too.”

All in all, the family as a whole ended up showing a strong façade. Alan was the first to say good bye, Ty practically carrying the old man in arms after he kissed his sons’ heads and his granddaughter’s cheek, Alaina and Misha held his hand for a second.

Alaina only had strength to chide Jared for his little freak out. “And for goodness sake, Jensen, take him to buy clothes or something…?” she said kissing Kathryn good bye much to everyone’s surprise.

“Yes Stepmother.” Mocked Jensen and Alaina’s neck whipped around hurt by the nickname. Richard gave him an especially spiteful look before holding her hand and riving her away. 

Jensen got up and ordered Jared to follow him. But the omega didn’t follow. “I said come with me.” Jared doubted.

“I-I don’t want to… I’m not… ” Jensen blushed understanding what he was talking about, it was infuriating and shameful, Jensen felt like a bastard already with the boy fearing him.

“I never said I wanted to touch you again… or even that first time… I blame the buzz and your heat…” he could’ve phrased it better.

Misha made a move and Kathryn let out a sound. “What?” Jensen said as both boys were looking at them. “This is a mates’ affair Misha…”

Kathryn moved ahead. “I know this is not the usual, but would you want to come home with us?” Jared raised his eyes to his new friends, there was no bond tying him to Jensen yet, and he wanted to say yes.

“Please stay with me…” mumbled Jensen. “We have things to discuss…” where it came? Jared doesn’t know but he nodded and moved closer to Jensen.

“We’re not gonna sleep together… right?”

A mate was supposed to be your other half, the support you need, someone you could rest with; instead Jensen had this scared too tall, too out of place guy who didn’t even wanted to go to bed at the same time. “Alaina gave you your own room…” but Jared still didn’t move.

“Go…” Misha prodded. “Your phone and cards will be ready tomorrow; we’ll decide things then, okay?” Jared nodded and finally followed Jensen.

“I have no idea what I am doing.” Jensen confessed. “For a start, I know it means nothing but I’m sorry…” Jared recoiled as Jensen got close once the door closed. “I’m sorry…” he repeated trying not to startle his mate. “Look…”

Jared moved quietly to the door that connected the other room. “It’s okay. Just stay away from me…” he saw a flash of hurt in Jensen’s face. “For now…”

“You are not afraid of me, right?” Jared stopped on his place and turned. “Just a bit…”

Jensen sat on the bed letting out a soft curse. The second Jared locked the door his heart clenched. When he heard the sound of a piece of furniture being dragged to rest against the door it broke.  
[[[


	3. Chapter 3

Alaina was up early the next day, the packet she asked for Jared; an account with a decent allowance of few thousands a month would do -unless the little bitch were there for more, in which case she’ll deal with him personally- was arranged, a car, security detail, and a etiquette crash course, because everyone noticed the boy couldn’t even use cutlery properly.

She also arranged a shopping spree in private stores and few boutiques around the city for that afternoon if Jensen gets up, of course. With a specific stop at a hair stylist, the boy’s hair made Alan mumble under his breath since he saw the video screen caps.

But Cliff informed her Jared had left before dawn. “You didn’t stop him?”

Cliff looked at her frowning. “Ms. Huffman.”

“Mrs.Ackles!!” she corrected.

“Ms Huffman!” repeated the guard stubborn. “My job is and will always be to protect those who carry the name of Ackles, from the Time Mrs. Kali Ackles was here.” Alaina gritted her teeth. “That kid? He’s better off without any of this.”

“First.” She smiled; a gesture so terrifying one of the maids turned on her heels and disappeared. “You shall not mention Kali Rekha Sharma in this house…” her face might have frightened anyone but not Cliff, after all he came into the house with the first Mrs. Richard Gabriel Ackles, not this home wrecker. “Second…” she kept going as nothing happened before. “We concur, trust me, that kid is not Ackles at all, but…” and she turned around marching towards Jensen’s room. “Last time I checked I AM an Ackles and you are supposed to obey me, not question me or giving your opinion!!” she practically kicked the door down. “Jensen! Get the fuck up now!!”

 

A disheveled mop of dark blond hair appeared from under his comforter. “Get the hell out of here woman… go find someone else to piss off.”

She let out a shrilling scream. “Where the fuck is your mate?” Jensen groaned, hiding under the covers to hide also his surprise and fear, did Jared left forever? Did the little bit of his family really scared his mate away? “I’ll cut your balls off Jensen if you did as much as hurt him!”

Jensen laughed so hard he lost track of time, sadly he could actually picture her cutting his balls off; not even that image could stop him he just kept laughing and laughing.

Part of the manic laughter that assaulted him had to do with the fear of being left alone, yeah he has a family who tend to control his life, but they have the obligation to put up with him, just as much as he puts up with them and their idiocy, his friends wanted him because he was reckless and immature, and one of them.

Jared was his mate, according to his mom, a mate was someone he chose to be with, and that chose him aswell, yet here he was; a mate so inappropriate that they couldn’t even be left alone, a mate who didn’t even let him touch him, a mate so out of place he rather run away in the middle of the night than stay in the same house Jensen was. How could he not laugh at that?

Alaina was standing in his room at dawn threatening him with violence if he did as much as hurt him. what else could he do? He already ruined the boy’s life, aswell as his own, how was that not enough to laugh?

“I’m serious Jensen!” she shouted making the windows shake. “Why can’t you take this serious?” she turned around and went back to the adjacent room. “The video of the front door shows him leaving with a bag and if anything expensive is missing I swear to God I’ll replace it with your mother stuff.”

Finally Jensen was serious. “I don’t care what Richard says, you touch anything from mom or Hannah and I’ll punch you in the face.” Alaina stopped on her way to the door, Jensen’s voice was determined and serious; a note of steel on it that almost never was there. 

“That’s the Jensen I bet your mother would be proud of…” she let out with a honest smile, calmly she moved to the door. “Get up and find him!!”

Jared was nowhere to be found, unless you could lay down on the street and peek through one specific floor level window to the Meg’s bakery’s basement where the ovens were, at the moment; he was helping the two girls that owned the place with batch after batch of glorious smelling products, one of the girls was a tiny brunette, Rachel, and the other a tiny short haired blonde, Nicky. 

Rachel had a bunch of cupcakes in front of her and was decorating, it was a bad day and she wasn’t feeling good, and Nicky angry as hell was punching dough on the table as if the poor thing had caused her friend, her sister, her other half to be sick.

“Sweetie…” Rachel asked from her little bench calling Jared’s attention. Jared was at the time pulling out a batch of golden looking French baguettes.  
“Jay?” but the boy was still pulling and pushing slates of hot metal.

“Hey Hodor!” shouted Nicky while slapping the dough one last time against the table. “Your boss is talking to you!” Jared startled ran to help the brunette with her pastries before giving her more of the already cool ones that needed decoration.

They asked him what was happening, he had no strength to tell the truth, he was just scared to tell them he won’t be working with them anymore, it was a small bakery, so small they only had them three, and Jared started working when Rachel’s condition prevented her from carrying weights. A blessing for all of them who became fast friends

It was already morning when they made their way to the first floor and fill shelves and displayers, and then Nicky helped Rachel into a stool behind the register.. 

Finally Nicky tied her and Rachel’s aprons and opened the door, as usually on the last week a guy dressed in a black tracksuit entered, he was sweating and out of breath, but none of them cared, he smiled and waved. “Tito!” Nicky smiled brightly. “My favorite costumer!”

 

“Hey there lovely lady.” He said a half smile on his face. “Where’s my girl?”   
Rachel used as much of her strength to pull herself up from behind the register. “Here!” she chirped waving at him with a smile on her face and Tito smiled brightly in return.

Nicky was looking at Jared, they knew that during his last heat Jared had to stay with Tito, because they sent him scones and croissants, but neither of the girls had an idea of what really happened. “I’m so glad you’re friends now…” she whispered on her way to the plates to put the quinoa crisps Tito always had for breakfast.

Tito asked Jared to come for a minute and talk to him making both girls look up. “How was it brother?” he said once they were outside pulling the shades down with the screw like things at the corners.

Jared smiled a bit at the name. “Fine, they gave me my own room, and asked me to give up my jobs… I’m…” he looked at the girls. 

“Did the guy…” he asked voice low and angry.

Jared felt a lump on his throat. “No, he didn’t even touch me… I just don’t know what they want.”

Tito was biting his lips. “Look, I know what I’m about to say sounds like real douchery, yeah? But maybe this is a blessing in disguise, what if they give you money enough to go back to school? Get on your feet, or to finally be a partner here… you know you can really make a living with this place…” and looking at his feet a little ashamed of his own words. “Honor… honors and all that heals better when you’re well fed and have a roof over your head.”

Jared bit his lips, he had thought about the same thing, “Misha… the first guy that came? He told me something like that…”

“If you don’t want to go, Jay, say the word. I already have one of my cousins in Hoboken, it’ll take one phone call.” getting really serious he added. “I know they’re important but I know people too…”

Jared wanted to say it; he wanted to say he’ll leave, but… “Maybe you’re right, he ruined me, right? What’s wrong in taking something from them? I can play their game; I can be one of them.”

Tito stared at him for a couple minutes as if seeing someone else. “Can you do it?”

Jared squared is shoulders. “I bet I can do it, what else can he take away from me? right? At least I’ll get something out of this too, even if it’s only his stupid money.” Tito looked inside the shop where Nicky was balancing plates and mugs and setting them on the one boot at the window, still too early for other costumers. “For once I could have something; for once I could be the one helping.” He finished with the tarp cover on the front windows. 

“You’ll have to be convincing…”

“I can be convincing, if I want to…” Tito bit his lips, his eyes showing concern and something else.

“They told you to leave your jobs… what about the girls?”

“Guys!!” Shouted a raspy voice, Rachel did her best. “Get in! Coffee is ready!”

“Thank you…” Jared let out turning at her as Tito waved at the girl. “I can’t leave them just like that…” he let out a breath, “but I might have to, for a little while… until they’re convinced, until I get some money and freedom…”

“Like… it feels like we were talking about…”

“Don’t say it…” he said through closed lips, prostitute, his brain repeated. But you can’t be called prostitute if the client doesn’t know he’s gonna pay, can you?

As they started walking into the store Tito spoke once more trying to make things less heavy. “What about the bar? And the dogs? I refuse to walk more dogs…” he frowned distraught; one might believe Jared asked him to slay a dragon.

“Dogs?” Rachel perked up, her eyes were bright. “Who has a dog?”

In the end, by 8 am when Jared and the others sat for breakfast it was fixed, the bar was a no go, no way he’d go back there, and since Rachel left Meg’s around three in the afternoon she could deal with the dogs if the owners were okay with it; Tito offered to help if she got sick.

Things were falling in place; Nicky will have a time on her own, and Rachel will do something else than helping at the bakery and feel sorry for herself.

It was time to go home… and he had no idea where it was, or how he was supposed to get his plan working, maybe being more available for Alaina, agreeing to more things, letting Jensen touch him… his skin crawled at that, but it was the means to an end nothing more.

If Jensen ever wanted to touch him anyway.

Jensen scratched his head as he took his phone from the night stand, yawning and still not totally awake he faced the screen after the ping of a message sounded. It was a picture from a yellow press site, Jared on a sidewalk outside of a bakery talking to the short guy he was with when they found him, followed by three emojis: an angry face, a small knife and a dead yellow face. *told you to find him!!* was the message. 

He rolled his eyes as he searched for Meg’s bakery shop, the drive was short. Thanks God.

But there was nothing to thank once arriving there, across the street of the tiny shop at least a dozen cars were parked, a small hive of paps were taking posts and the second Jensen parked his car and climbed down the lights of the shouts made it look like the Oscars red carpet. 

The chime of the bell atop the door made four pairs of eyes to turn toward Jensen. “Good morning.” He said after a second when he was startled.

Jared got up from the chair next to Nicky and flew to catch with him halfway. “Hi! I-I… I work here, and… I know Alaina said I have to…” he closed his mouth with a sound and turned to see his friends. “They need me here…” he whispered.

Jensen was serious but he just raised his eyebrows and let out a quiet okay.

Rachel moved as fast as she could while Nicky and Tito were watching over Jared like hawks, in second she came back with another mug. “Jay, bring your friend! There’s still coffee if he wants some.”

Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes; it was obvious Jensen wasn’t comfortable here, looking around as if the place was too small, as if someone could see him from outside, as if his good name would be ruined for being here, but Jared had a plan and he after all, was mated. “Sorry…” Jared let out.

“I’m not only a friend…” Jensen said smiling and facing the group behind Jared. “We’re…” 

Jared held his arm. “Let’s not tag this one yet, okay?”

Nicky gave them a look of surprise and Rachel let out giggle. “This is Jensen, you’re gonna see us together for now…” the small gasp out of Jensen made him turn and bite his lips. 

“For Now?”

“Sit down you two…” Tito asked doing his best to rein his temper; he wasn’t really a fan of Jensen Ackles.

“Hi!” Rachel offered a hand. “I’m Rachel, welcome to Meg’s bakery shop…”

“Jensen Ackles…” he let out as he held her hand and Nicky gasped. 

“You mean Ackles, as in Mayor Ackles?”

Jensen was ready for that, years after years of that. “Yes, but there’s only one Dick in the family.” The table exploded in laughter as Nicky set a mug of black coffee in front of him and a croissant asking him to have it while it was still warm.

“Sorry…” Jensen said while dusting crumbs from his perfectly styled stubble. “I didn’t hear your name.”

Nicky gapped for a second under the gaze of those green eyes. “I’m Nicky… Aycox”

The smile he gave her had Rachel gasping and Jared felt his heart skipping a beat, he remembers that same smoldering look, he gave him that same look a couple times at the bar, and where it took him?

“Can I get some of those croissants to take home? I’m sure my niece is going to love them.” 

Nicky got up fast. “Sure, you should take some of the sugar cookies too; those were made by Jared…”

Jensen faced his mate. “You bake?” but Jared only stuttered in response. “Give me a dozen then.”

During the entire hour they were sitting there only six people came into the shop and two of them to take pictures with Jensen. 

They left the store and Jensen opened the door for Jared, once he was sitting he offered the small pack of pastries before going around, waving at the screaming paps and getting in the driver’s seat.

Let’s say that the sales of the store doubled from that day on, it was the new trendy place, because apparently the new couple loved the place. But with more costumers news about Jared came too.

***  
“Can we get things moving?” Richard sat on his desk with Alaina perched on the arm rest, his lawyer took the one chair in front of them. “I guess you’ve heard of our… predicament with my brother’s eagerness to mate the inappropriate ones.”

The man a bald older guy with wire rimmed glasses smiled and tried hard to hide his smirk. “I know, and I’ve someone researching to see what we can do.” He took a brief from his case and offered it to Richard. “We already have a package, basic no disclosure contract, not that much money and of course a place somewhere else in the world in a matter of weeks.” He said. “They mated, yes, in front of witnesses but, there was no official ceremony, there are a lot of things we can do.”

“Even with the video?”

“Even with the video, for a start we could prevent it from going viral, is still a small thing.” The lawyer smiled. “The owner of the building could prevent for the video to be shown around from now on.”

Richard let out a sigh. “Do we know who the person is?” the lawyer offered them a couple pages again.

“You could, if you just sign these it’ll be part of the Ackles’ properties.”

Alaina smiled. “I see…” Richard was already holding the pen.

“About the ceremony… you know we might need a complete physical exam of both partners in order to get paperwork done and the claiming license,  
right? Did they have intercourse frequently?”

Alaina blinked a couple times. Richard cleared his throat. “I might have to ask that to Mr. Ackles myself…” the lawyer said. “But if the mark only comes from the mating night, then… it’s thin and unless reinforced it’ll even go untraced in labs.” The couple nodded in sync and the lawyer wondered what kind of bond they had.

Once they were alone in the office Alaina smoothed her skirt and pressed a hand to her face. “It’ll take a while before we get to know…”

Richard rubbed her arms and pushed the hands away from her face with his chin. “Don’t worry, it’s been almost a week and we haven’t seen Jensen in any scandal, he’s already a god influence.” Alaina chuckled.  
Richard kissed her lips smiling. “I just hope we’re doing the right thing…”  
Alaina left the office with a couple papers, she had public opinion surveys, nobody bought the mating was real, and people were divided on how they  
were using Jared.

And then, there was the picture of Jared with a different man. She knew the guy; they found Jared at his place. Why Jared did went looking for him? What was his link to this specific shop?

 

Once in the house she asked for Jensen and Jared to join her for lunch, she got to sit in her chair at the table she saw fresh croissants and had one without even waiting for the others, it was still warm inside and tasted creamy and airy, better than any she ever had outside of France.

She was waiting for Jared and Jensen who after getting in the car drove almost quietly to the house. The only bit of conversation they had was about the girls.

“I met them when I first got in the neighborhood; I just left the dorms and Tito had a place… and then Rachel got diagnosed with multiple sclerosis…” he made a pause. “They needed someone, I needed a job and …” he shrugged. “I could get the leftovers, so I was saving in food. And apparently now Tito is invited to breakfast with us.”

Jensen looked at him for a second. “that’s sad.your friend Rachel...”

Jared snorted. “No… she’s fine now, even with everything, she’s a fighter and a sweetheart…” he had a stupid proud smile on his face. “Bravest omega I’ve ever met.” And no, if you ask Jensen he’d tell you he didn’t feel a huge amount of relief washing over him. “it’s only when she has to go to the hospital… she’s in debt… ”

Jensen frowned. “What about the OHC?” Jared looked at him and laughed.

The omega health coverage was a public fund destined to give all omegas in reproductive age free healthcare, heat checks, pap smears and in cases like Rachel’s; treatment in order to have her as healthy and comfortable as possible. It also offered shelter for Omegas in risky situations; abuse victims and those homeless, in theory.

“I went searching for help when I had to drop college, they told me that I wasn’t a forced prostitute, I had a job and had a roof that I should get the hell out of there.”

Jensen let out a sound of disgust. “Not even on the Mediline hospitals?”

Jared blinked a couple times. “Those are the worst ones…” and Jensen looked at him as if he were spreading lies about his mom.

That was the end of their chat, once at the house; Jensen drove him through the kitchen and left the pastries, giving quiet orders about the sugar cookies.

Jared was left alone, he had nothing to do, and without noticing it he fell asleep, of course he was tired, he spent the previous day freaking out about Jensen, big part of the night on an event and after that it took him a long while to fell asleep in this weird place with too soft pillows and too comfortable beds, not to mention he was afraid to finally fall asleep to wake up with Jensen there.

He only woke up when a maid came to politely ask him to join Alaina for lunch. He thanked the lady and tried his best to dress in something that wouldn’t make Alaina screech again.

He knocked at Jensen’s door, still too afraid of the woman to go see her by himself, at the “come in” he pushed the door and found him sitting at the desk, a screen in front of him and papers on his hands. “Yes?”

Jared felt out of place there, as if he shouldn’t be there, as if Jensen were expecting something else of him. “I was… I…” be brave, repeated to himself, you have to be brave for this to work.

Jensen left the paper over the desk and got up, his sleeves were rolled up and he looked more serious than any other time Jared had seen him, except for that night. It was a simple reflex, he moved back as soon as his mate came closer.

“You were summoned by the evil step mother…?” Jensen asked biting his lips noticing Jared was afraid, the boy only nodded. “Don’t worry I’ll be there too, and I won’t let her close, okay?” Jared nodded, his eyes flying to the papers. Jensen opened his mouth looking away flustered and motioning with a hand. “Lead the way.”

They passed the door to see Alaina chewing hastily with her eyes open wide and a surprised expression. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Teased Jensen and she smiled; her mouth still full prevented her from answering she just motioned to the croissants at the table.

“Oh… you like those?” Alaina was pretty sure it was the first time Jared ever spoke to her before she asked something, she nodded. “They’re freshly made…” Jensen pulled Jared’s chair and once his mate was sited even if blushing he sat himself.

“That’s true…” Alaina finally had her mouth free but only enough to take another big bite after a simple Oh My God that had Jensen in stitches.

Once the food was served and they were eating, Alaina let it slip. “So… you do know that a mating even if witnesses and cameras it was not a real mating ceremony, right?” Jensen choked and Jared stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth before turning and pat Jensen’s back to help him.

“A ceremony?”

Alaina looked as she had no idea of how uncomfortable they were. “Yeah, I mean don’t you want a license? Even if you mated during a heat…” she spat the last words as if it were something evil. “In case something happen and…” with a shrug she avoided their eyes, “you know…”

Jared looked at his plate. “It’s a good idea…” Jensen faced him seeing the false eagerness where there was nothing before.

“You did everything in your power… then. Why this time?”

Jared turned to Jensen. 

“Jared is not Janelle, God knows he’s not, and you’re five years older Jay… it’s a different situation.”

Jensen faced her ignoring Jared. “My father… my own family wants me out of the way that much? That they’ll let me late whoever I chose? Even if its him?” Jared gasped hurt, his brow furrowing. “That much of a lost case I am to you?”

Alaina rolled her eyes and huffed. “You’re over dramatic and immature, what do you expect… I’m just trying to work with what you gave me… ” She looked down before facing Jared. “Hey… I’m trying to do the right thing okay? Start something, see if you could actually work as a couple, I need medical exams of the both of you, and…”

“And then you’ll force me to stay with him forever!” Jensen shouted. He felt stupid, not an hour ago he made calls and started investigating where the resources from the OHC were going. “That was the plan?”

Jared felt miserable as he looked at Jensen, his plans falling down in front of him. “What was your idea then?” Jared asked. “You said you wanted to do the right thing…”

Alaina smirked, she could see through Jared’s intentions, just too eager to have a paper telling them they were mated, to ask for stuff, money, assets, properties, to appear bearing a child for sure… she’s seen that before. “Let’s not get to far ahead, let’s start with the medical exam, then we will see, okay?”

“You really want me tied forever to this?” asked Jensen Jared got up.

“I don’t remember you thinking like that one night a week or so ago… right?” he turned around and left to room.

Jensen faced his sister in law. “Are you happy now? Was that your plan?”

Alaina looked at him in the face. “No Jay, actually… I wasn’t expecting your naïve and shy mate to be so interested in documenting your activities… one might think he has ulterior motives.”  
[[[


	4. Chapter 4

***  
The fourth day Jared left early in the morning Alaina was waiting when he came back. Jared stood there looking at her angry face.   
“You cannot go back to that fucking place!” she spat

Jensen was nowhere to be seen; sure he’d go out or something. “I-I have to, one of the owners is sick and… if-if I don’t go… they need the money, okay? Rachel... the owner needs it for the doctor.”

Alaina rolled her eyes but the guard didn’t move.

It was the shouting what made Jensen leave the studio. He didn’t notice it was almost morning as he checked more of the reports his dad’s PA sent to him. “What are you doing!” he growled once he got to the kitchen where one of the guards, Quails, he believes, was holding Jared against the wall, pressing his body against him and twisting his arm as Jared screamed to be let go and Alaina were telling him he won’t be going anywhere.

“Quails, leave him alone, or leave this house.” the guy checked with Alaina. “Let my mate go you asshole!” the growl, the alpha raw power behind Jensen words had both Alaina and Quails cowering back as Jared moved to Jensen by instinct, his hand stretching to be held. 

Jensen frowned as the same instinct made him open his arms for him, even if a little taller than him he held his mate against his body. “what were you doing?”

Alaina huffed. “he was leaving the house again, as I ordered he shouldn’t be doing!”

Jensen bared his teeth, eyes glowing bright. “and another alpha touched my mate because he dismissed one of your stupid orders!” Quails squirmed. “you!!!” Jensen shouted at the guard. “Get me Morgan here NOW!”

The man tried to speak. “Sir, it’s 4 am, Mr. Morgan might be sleeping.”

“I don’t care, my mate was at risk, and I want his sorry ass here.NOW!” Alaina smirked as she crossed her arms. “Don’t say a word… better wipe that stupid smirk out of your face.” He held Jared close while walking towards her. “You’re very lucky I am not my father” you might have to know a little bit more about the Former Mayor to understand the threat. “But I won’t forget it was you who had them touching Jared.” Alaina gapped a couple times and crossed her arms around herself worried.

Jensen tightened the arm he had around Jared and drove him back into the house. “What were you thinking? They could’ve hurt you.” he was rubbing the arm where the guard touched, not looking at his face, without warning he kissed Jared’s skin where the redness of the mark was already fading. “Gosh…” he closed his eyes and touched his forehead against Jared’s, after a long breath and a chuckle he looked up at his face without moving away. “Are you going to the bakery?” Jared nodded slightly, just enough to make his mate understand without disturbing the peaceful touch. “I’ll make that little asshole drive you.” 

Jensen could still feel the ghost of Jared’s breathe on his face, what was he thinking? The boy said he didn’t want to be touched, he robbed him so much; he could at least respect his wishes now. But it was there, the stupid hope he stopped having after mom left, the hope that he could be enough for someone to love him.

Jared was holding a pan with sugar cookies, those that sold off again, for the fifth day in a row, he was there still smiling stupidly, repeating over and over in his head the moment of their almost kiss. What was he thinking? He should press Jensen into it, he should try, he had already plans for the money, new ovens and a bigger mixer, maybe adds in the paper and more people… and Rachel could stay on the register without feeling guilty.  
“I’ll buy myself a bike, and I’ll adopt a dog, and I’ll travel… I’ll have a life; I only have to endure a little bit of Jensen Ackles.” His face twisted in disgust, and it all was forgotten when he finally registered the heat. The pan fell to the floor, pieces of cookie flying everywhere while he hissed holding his burnt fingers in his hand.

“Oh Honey!!” Nicky moved closer already holding a wet towel. “Come here…” she drove him back the few steps to a chair. 

“Sorry, I just … a whole batch…”

The girl looked at the mess on the floor smiling. “It’s just fucking cookies!” her arms at her sides. “Look at your hand…” she applied a blue pack to it making Jared hiss once again. A ringing sound made her turn. 

“cupcakes…” Jared let out and she nodded leaving him while emptying the oven and replacing the cooked ones with a new batch. Jared looking at her, she could be resting while some employee was in charge of this. 

Nicky was setting another batch while he was still cradling his fingers feeling useless, blisters forming on the palm of his hand as red welts adorned the back of it. How he did that?

His phone got him out of his reverie. “Yeah?” it had to be one of the Ackles, nobody else called him ever and nobody else had the number even if anyone cared.

“Uh, it’s me.” Jensen sounded shy and weird. 

“Yeah?” Jared had no patience; this guy was frustrating, his voice sounded harsh even to his own ears.

“Sorry…” Jensen took a deep breath. “You … did… did you hurt your hands or something?” Jared raised his left hand. “I’m sorry... this is so stupid… I just, I just felt like… ”

“I can’t understand what you’re mumbling…” Jared let out harsh once more.

Jensen cleared his throat. “uhm, yeah, sorry... It’s just I’m worried okay? My-my sister and Misha, they could feel each other, and I –I felt your hand burning, if that makes any sense.” he said the sound muffled as if he were rubbing a hand across his face.

“I’m fine… ” and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “You really think we could *feel* each other?” he said bitter. 

“No... I mean, I don’t know, okay? Maybe…” he tried but Jared had hung already and Jensen looked at his phone before turning at his hand, it was still hurting and little red marks were visible on palm and back. What does it means? He took the papers and computer and marched to the door, he had an appointment at Mediline this morning and if he hurried he could check on Jared before going to see his dad.

Alan Ackles was very surprised of his son, after years on the loose, Jensen came to him without further pressure, asking about this and that branch of the company and even giving good suggestions on how optimize the use of resources that had been missing for years.

Alan even stopped minding about Jared’s hair if the shaggy as a hippie guy had such an impact in his son. He looked at the window as he waited for the car, he’d be meeting his son at the office in two hours.

Jensen had only two hours at the time he parked outside the now busy bakery, some people whispered and stared at him as he made his way into the shop, Nicky gave him the stinky eye now that she knew who Jensen was. “Hello Nicky… ” 

The blond looked at him serious. “hey…” but she bit her lips suppressing the question.

“Is he okay?” Nicky looked back and avoided answering. “he did hurt himself, right?” he passed the counter and got in the back as the blonde looked at him. 

“I asked you nicely…!” Jensen rushed to Jared and pulled his hand from the tight grip he had it in; Jared hissed and groaned as the movement made it hurt even more. “Look at this…” he once more bent down and kissed Jared’s skin. “does it hurt? am I making it worst?” his fingers strangely harder than Jared thought caressed softly the skin of his wrist far from the place it hurt, as if to soothe and nothing else. 

“no…” mumbled Jared out of breath without a reason.

Jensen smiled softly. “I asked you on the phone… Jared you should’ve told me…” and looking around, it was the first time he was there. “Are you done? Can you come with me?”

Jared looked around, was Jensen judging his workplace? “Rachel got sick, she’s upstairs sleeping it off; I can’t leave Nicky alone… not with all the people…” Jensen frowned, Jared got ready for a fight.

Instead “Okay, I’ll go to see my father and I’ll be back, okay? I don’t know how to make a cake… but I’m sure I can find you guys some help.” He started walking to the door before turning. “Remember we have to go home early tonight we have to be at that thing with Richard, Misha and Kathryn are coming too.” He moved without thinking and kissed him in the cheek, startling Jared just as much as himself. “I’ll pick you up, okay?”

The pictures from this visit had a goofy smiling Jensen coming from the back of the bakery where his mate used to hide. All kind of gossip was born from that, even more when a blurry picture of Jensen leaning over Jared was leaked.

Perfect to add to the enormous collection of them both at some shops while buying Jared some clothes. “Cinderella Story: Hottie Jensen Ackles buying his new Beau some exclusive designer nothings, sure that’s the reason why he succeeded where so many failed before. Taming the last bachelor Ackles.”

Jared almost cried as he read the article. “too tall but hunky”, “needs a style advisor since he picked the ugliest shirt in the store”, “Sure Jensen didn’t mind because with how hot the guy is his mate would be taking that eyeball burning shirt off at the first wink.”

Jensen saw him sniffing. “You’ll learn with time not to take serious everything they write, they are mean so you react the next time you see them.” And the paper was crushed away from Jared’s hands. “And they’ll have even more material.” The line sticking out of the crumpled mess: “… from living on a prayer, to Richman’s world.” made Jared feel worst.

Jensen drove to see his father and it annoyed him to see him smiling as if Jensen just became the city mayor or something.

“Good morning father, gentlemen.” He stood at the end of the board’s meeting table.

“Good morning young Ackles.” Joked one of his father friends as he looked to Alan. Mr Kirpke turned back to him as Jensen finished offering his hand to the board members. “your father told us you’ve been reviewing investments we made.”

Jensen had his mouth as dry as sand. “No, actually is not the investment but who is responsible for programs that are not actually in use.” He explained how had come to his attention the fact that OHC were almost inexistent in many hospitals and the worst ones were their own facilities. “I know most hospitals won’t actually waste resources in omegas.” He said sarcastic after someone told him out loud that they were there to make money not charity.

“But the problem with our company had been public image for the last.. what? Ten years?”Alan nodded, it was far longer than that, since Jensen’s mom left the board and was taken over by business men instead of an omega interested on her kind.

“I want to make a survey of how we could change that; the idea that our hospitals are more interested in money than the people.”

A guy named Carver made a sound in his throat. “What are the bases of your accusation? Where did you got the information?”

Jensen fixed him with a stare cold and dangerous proper of Alan Ackles’ boy. “I’ve met omegas that were refused attention, that were told to get lost, to were refused to have medical aid, one of them has a chronic illness and is struggling with her bills because she has a house and is not forced into prostitution. I know of someone who was practically homeless and was sent off because he had a roof, no matter if he hardly could afford food.”  
A lady at the back, Charlotte Day, snorted. “All that because you wanted to play house for your brother’s campaign?” as Alan moved on his chair she did the same. “I’m sorry Alan but it’s the only thing on the news; how Dicky is making his brother fake a mating in order to give your family a more humane face.”

Jensen stood in front of the room. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Day, I really am but you’re mistaken my interest in what’s best for this company with what your daughter thinks is a grievance.” Even Alan let out a gasp, it was well known that Jensen and Charlotte’s daughter Felicia dated for a while in college, and the Days’ had everything planned for an imminent bond. Who’d know their plans would change because of an unexpected surprise. “I, as is well known, never promised anything, no matter what your plans were for us both.” It was a slap on her face.

Someone chuckled low and Jensen blinked looking away, Day was a fierce enemy and Jensen just pissed her off. “We should revisit the OHC politics to see what’s wrong, because every year …” he went to college, and to business school before switching to some kind of plastics Arts, he had the knowledge, he just needed the drive. Alan looked at the man in front of him, talking numbers and facts, he had found it. “But apparently what’s actually invested is half as much as the minimum required by the government.” People looked at each other. “I know it slipped somewhere and we might have not noticed that we’re talking about eight digits here, and all that money is missing.”

As he explained the need of an audit to the entire program many of the board members who knew him since he was just a kid smiled, without even thinking he just got a job, he’d be in charge of the investigation and reform of the OHC program for Mediline, he didn’t noticed how big it was until he was sitting on his car and he got an email from legal telling him to get his credentials and sign his contract by Monday.

“My plans for this program might look a little ambitious, but think about the fines we’ll be paying if someone from IRS decides to look into the money invested in our reproduction affairs department!” he urged them at the end.

And now a stunned Jensen was driving aimlessly -he thought- until he was parking in front of the bakery with a frown. The reason why he smiled was unknown even to himself; the strength in his step came from something else than being there for sure.

The need to tell Jared about what he was doing… that’s what shut everything off. That’s what made everything real and it scared him shitless. He remained silent thought, all the way home and all the time while helping him with his hand, and waiting for Jared to get ready.

Jared was rubbing the white gauze over his hand; the painful burning feeling disappeared slowly under it thanks to the cream Jensen applied himself. The warm of his fingers, was still there, he was marveled by the fact that his body didn’t reject the touch, he didn’t flinch, he didn’t felt grossed out, it didn’t feel good, No, but it wasn’t the worst thing ever either.

It was just the proof he needed, his plan was possible, he’d have money, and he’d have a life in no time.

[[[

Jared stood outside the ball room with Jensen, walking side by side, unsure if he should take his hand or not, after all it was Jensen who started the first contact the night of their first dinner, right? Maybe it was his turn, maybe… A bright light flashed in front of his eyes and he gasped, long strong fingers held him by the arm. “Just smile, don’t give them more than a short wave… don’t you ever feed them, they’re like stray dogs…” Jared made a sound trying to stifle his laughter as he turned to Jensen, he had a plastic smile on his clean shaven face, and he was still talking even if almost not moving his lips. “aaand…” his arm moved to steer Jared away. “Move… that’s it.” He was patting him in the back. “That’s your first lesson on how to deal with these bastards.”  
Jared let out a short chuckle as Jensen drove him inside by the elbow to be greeted by Alaina.

“God Bless Couture !” she said with an impressed smile. “Look at this! He almost looks decent!” 

Jensen put a hand in the small of Jared’s back the heat radiating all the way to his bones. “Could you please sound a little less surprised? He looks great always!” Jared blushed his breath stuttering a bit as someone from behind them cooed and both Alaina and Jensen got quiet hearing the voices.

“They’re so cute together!!”, “I know!!”

“…and he defends him against Alaina…” “awwwww”

Jensen smiled showing the small crinkles around his eyes, his mouth twisted in a wide grin, so wide you could see his gums and yet he looked more beautiful than ever. A light illuminated them and they turned to the photographer smiling polite, Jensen asking Jared to do the same with a word under his clenched teeth.

It was surreal, how could Jared believe anything he said if every movement, every word was calculated, choreographed to get the maximum effect on the public.

“Uncle Jay!” Kathryn walked as fast as her high heeled shoes allowed and stretched her arms for him as soon as she saw Jensen and Jared, Jensen finally left Jared’s side to hold his niece’s arm and help her to their group. “Wow.. Jared you look very handsome!” and nudging her uncle. “Tell him Uncle Jay…”

Jared was already blushing when Jensen turned. “Yeah… I didn’t tell you, right? That you look amazing tonight.” 

Kathryn let out a giggle and motioned for them to follow. “Can we all sit in the same table? There are no designated places or anything, I haven’t seen you in like a week, there’s so much I want to tell you!!” she held Jared’s hand and was dragging him towards the table where his father was talking to a blonde lady. “Daddy!! Look!”

Jensen leaned near to Jared touching just slightly his wrist. “I mean it, you look handsome.” Jared bit his lips turning to the people at the table.

 

Misha turned to his daughter loud voice and smiled; he stood and greeted Alaina while his companion remained in her sit. “Jensen, Jared, nice to see you two… I believe you don’t know her.” he offered his friend a smile before introducing her as Briana. “Major Buckmaster is the county police chief…” he clarified and Jared let out an impressed AAAH!

After a couple minutes of polite conversation about the lady’s position and some more about Jensen and Jared fast track love story Jensen held a chair for Jared leaving only one empty. Kathryn was still standing close to Briana’s.

“Here sweetie.” Jensen offered her the chair next to Jared as he was already looking for an empty chair around.

“Thanks uncle Jay.” she said but didn’t sit. “I just don’t want to be between you and Jared… ” She was looking intently to Briana once more. “I’ll go find another table…”

The lady got the message. “No need kid, I’m just leaving.” She smiled polite but obvious thrown off by the girl’s rudeness. “See you on Monday Mish, we really need to get that thing going.”

Misha stood polite just like Jensen and Jared until Briana was away and Kathryn sat on the vacated chair with a sigh. “Some people just don’t get when true mating happen.”

Jared let out a real laughter, so loud some people around got quiet and a waiter let something fall with a loud clash. Noticing it Jared covered his mouth and bent over the table embarrassed.

Jensen laughed just as loud and Kathryn joined him Misha tried too, even if his eyes were glued to his daughter. “You and me young lady, have to talk this one when we get home.”

She looked contrite but didn’t say anything else. Someone called Jensen’s name and was already introducing himself. 

“I guess you don’t know me, right?” he said a phony smile on his face. “Michael Weatherly? Nothing?” he kept asking when Jensen didn’t show any sign of recognizing the name. I’m in charge of fertility affairs for your dad’s company… or was! Until this afternoon… congratulations.” His face changed, the fake smile gone from his -fake tanned- face. “You have no idea who you’re messing with rich boy.” He hissed before turning around and leaving.

Misha was standing next to Jensen since the moment the man got that close to his brother in law. “What was that?”

Jensen had his jaw tight pressed and his lips pursed; features schooled into the almost blank political face, if you didn’t know where to look you would’ve been fooled to think he was just thinking about something. “Nothing… it’s just… I finally took my dad’s offer; I have a job at Mediline.” A young waitress interrupted the moment with a tray filled with flutes of Champaign. 

When she left Richard came walking to them big smile on his face as he waved and pointed fingers to people. “Hey family.” He said touching Jared’s shoulder as he bent a little to talk to them. “What happened Jensen? Did you slept with his girlfriend or you stole his job or something?”

Jensen looked at the hand on Jared’s back and his eyes found his mate’s. “Something…” he said making Jared smile.

“Is he going to make a scene? Are you going to bring more shame than usual to us?”

Jensen’s face didn’t change. “No, no more than usual, why?” Jared bit his bottom lip and turned to the table to suppress his laughter but Misha was actually making a pained face.

Richard let out a breath through his nose. “Who did you pissed off Jensen?”

Jensen turned serious at him. “I’m trying to be nice Dick, seriously, but this is not a good day, leave me alone.”

As every older brother that has something decent inside Richard left him be, at least for the time being. Diner went well, some politicians coming and shaking hands with Misha or Jensen, Jared and Kathryn getting, introduced, after that Misha danced with his daughter, her giggle could be heard in the entire room as her golden skirt flew around when his father made her twirl. Jared was smiling looking at her, thinking how it must feel to have someone to be there for you like Misha was for her.

“I’m sorry…” Jensen let out a hand gracing the gauze on his mate’s hand. “For all this, for changing your life so much…” Jared looked at his hand and Jensen bunched his hand pulling away from him.

Jared didn’t notice he was speaking at first. “I guess all we can do now is make this as good as possible, while it lasts…” he took his glass, and looked away.

Jensen let out a sigh. “Yeah…. I get it, I’m a mess, and with my family one of these days you’re gonna ran out and disappear forever more, huh?” he finally faced him. “I’m sorry for that too.”

Alaina’s laughter made them both turn. She was held in her husband’s arms as they swayed to the music, everybody were taking pictures of them, but by the look on their faces they were in a different place, like surrounded by a bubble of peace. Jensen felt a lump on his throat; he remembers how is to be there.

“Is something wrong?” Jared was looking at him and Jensen tried to smile. “no, not really, sometimes Richard and the evil stepmother look a little like my parents did when we were kids.”

Jared looked at them again. “I might dislike Alaina, like any reasonable person, but I can’t doubt that their bond isn’t real.” He let out without thinking.

“All the contrary to what we have?” Jensen sagged on his chair taking his tumbler of whiskey from the table.

Jared looked around nervous; he had to get things moving. “We don’t know each other yet.”

Jensen smiled, and the light of the dance floor made his eyes glint in perfect jade green. “Okay… then I’ll start, I’m Jensen, I’m an idiot and I like the beach, playing pool. I have a degree in business management and another in photography, both useless until recently.”

Jared smiled at that. “Used to have a dog named Kojak, it was giant and black and he could carry me on his back, I cried three days when he died, my favorite book is The portrait of Dorian Grey, my favorite food is coconut milk pork chops and pecan pie. I’m obsessed with Game of thrones.” Jared chuckled as the music changed to something more upbeat. “And I love that song.”

Jared moved to hit him in the arm with a smile. “Me too!” he started following the lyrics of Ed Sheeran’s Thinking out loud. As Jared closed his eyes and throwed his head back to sing the chorus: “take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your hand on my beating heart… I’m thinking out loud…” Jensen bit his lips, how could this boy be so open and enjoy things as simple as a song with everything he went through?. 

“Come.” Jensen offered his hand to him. “Let’s dance.” He felt all hot under his clothes, where that impulse came?

As they were walking across the dance floor a man grabbed Jensen’s arm and said hello.

“Congratulations, good to see you man, the mating suits you two.” He smiled at Jared with a wide green.

Jensen held Jared’s hand tight as he introduced him, it was Justin, his friend; Jared knew him from the bar even if he wasn’t there that night. “Yeah we’re still figuring things out but it’s actually very good.” Answered Jensen giving Jared a look.

“Did you heard of Tom and Mike?” he kept talking when Jensen said he didn’t. “Tom’s parents sent him to Nicaragua to help Habitat for Humanity and Mike is still MIA; Kristin thinks his mom had it with him and forced him into rehab.”

“We have to talk…” added Jensen moving already. “Call me tomorrow.” He changed hands with Jared holding carefully on his injured hand while the other was on his waist as they moved away. “Sorry about that…” he mumbled. “and I’m sorry for… for how I reacted with Alaina… is not about you…”

“Okay…” Jared just wanted him to get quiet. 

“really…” Jensen kept taking. “I just felt frustrated for the way my family wants to rule over every aspect of my life.” The breath held on hs chest finally puffed out. “I’m sorry I keep having to apologize to you about everything.”

Jared stopped for a second when they were in the dance floor. “no need to say you’re sorry when you have no fault at all.” His mate looked at him and it made his smile waver, but Jensen just pulled him close his right hand on Jared’s hip, the left one on his hand, Jared frowned. “That way your hand will be free to be set on my shoulder, without me causing any pain.” Jared blushed and bent down a little as Jensen arranged his left hand covered in bandages on his shoulder. 

While they moved slowly across the floor Jensen pulled Jared closer to prevent him to hit some other couple. “Your turn…” he said and when Jared looked at him as if asking turn for what. “who are you, what you like, let me know you.”

Jared looked around. “I’m nobody, my parents wanted to mate me when I was still in high school and throwed me out when I refused.” Jensen pulled closer, protective instinct driving strong. “I started college but couldn’t afford it, when asked for financial support was told that I should mate and stop trying to do more.”

Jensen frowned. “Who they think they are deciding your life for you…?” Jared felt touched by the outrage of his mate. 

“My favorite writer is Hemmingway, my fav movie is Citizen Kane, and I love dogs just as much as I love candy.” 

“What Kind?”

Jared had a smile on his face, funny and goofy. “Any kind!” they laughed against each other while they kept dancing.

Jensen pulled him even closer as a tipsy lady pushed her way through the crowd. “What were you studying?”

Jared made a sound of dismay. “I wanted to be a lawyer, but now I think that being a professional chef would be more useful and realistic.”

“You can be whatever you want, okay?” Jensen said earnest. “You could go back still; we’ll look for schools as soon as this campaign ends, alright?” Jared felt an ember of hope in his chest as he nodded. “Good!”

They kept dancing in silence for a while. “We should get the medical exam...” Jensen let out. “With a license nobody will have an opinion on what you want to do.” 

“Thank you!” Jared hugged Jensen; he was just too excited to stop.

They danced and smiled at each other even if they didn’t say a word anymore after that.

The night was great, for everyone. Even for the paparazzi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was someone asking why I made myself a character, I did not, Kali is actually a cannonically existent character in SPN universe, was played by Rekha Sharma and the character has "history" with the trickster A.K.A. Richard, so yeah... in case you're so interested in this not being a Mary-Sue. it's just pure luck that I have the nickname of Kali.

***  
Jared was up early the next morning, yawning tired, he was going to the kitchen door to leave when a guard, tall and blue eyed looked at him with a serious face. “My orders are not to let anyone out. Sir…” he said mockingly.

Jared smiled. “I don’t care; you have a problem with me going out? Go talk to my mate, Jensen.” he pushed the guy to a side and walked out. Who could say no to him now? Jensen said he’d get the license. But he was stopped.

It was another blow off, Alaina shouted, Richard appeared in the most ridiculous candy canes print pajamas, and told Jared to stay there, Jensen appeared again when Richard ordered Cliff to take Jared back to his bedroom. 

“Don’t you dare to touch him.” hissed Jensen getting close to Jared who was again checking his clock. “You okay?” he nodded and bit his bottom lip to stop the tears of frustration. “Calm down, you’ll be fine.” Jared moved behind Jensen as he spoke to his family. “We’re moving back to my pent house this afternoon.” Richard babbled and Alaina tried to give her opinion.

“I don’t give a fuck! My mate is not comfortable here; you wanted me to grow up? Back the fuck off now Dick!”

Alaina rubbed a hand over her clean face, without make up she was a beauty, you wouldn’t believe she was a badass seeing her so sweet and adorable. “Jensen the test takes months, twelve to fourteen weeks, Jay…” she begged.

“Then we’ll live on our own for that much.” He turned around seeing Jared calmer. “I need a car!” ordered looking into Jared’s eyes. “My mate has to go out.”

“Yes sir.” Hodges the new one, Quails replacement moved forward. “Where to sir?” Jensen made his brow move, and Jared half smiled. 

“I’m going to 6th and Irish.” Jared looked at the guard. “To the bakery.”

The day went on, he baked, and since Rachel was feeling better their job was easier and faster, they got everything ready and in place far earlier than usual.

By the time they were getting ready for breakfast Jensen arrived with newspapers, chocolates and flowers and asked for a dozen of sugar cookies.

“Can I have a cup of coffee with you guys?” he asked moving already inside of the store to the more private table set at the back, it was hardly 8 am but a group of girls were there already giggling and whispering, while buying more and more products; one of them moved to Jensen and asked him for a picture, he smiled and hugged them as they pictures were taken before moving back to give the flowers to Rachel, Even Nicky started being nicer to him, Tito wasn’t there, the building had a broken pipe and while two stories were under water the other two had no water at all; Nicky had something prepared for him already, and Jared would take it with him before going back home.

Jensen sat next to Jared while he and his friends chatted about anything and everything, he was content just being there, letting Jared get used to his presence, getting used to the loud voice of his mate when he was confident and happy.

Jared against his better judgment always waited for Jensen and once he was there he couldn’t stop smiling, the first time, right after the second dinner he got the newspapers from Jensen and opened it to find pictures from the gala and of them, one was of his face as Jensen held Kathryn’s hand. “She looked so good…” commented over his shoulder Jensen. “She’s starting to look more and more like Hannah... his mom.” Jared turned to look at Jensen only inches above him when they saw the light of a flash, a guy with a camera was inside the store. 

“Can I have a scone?” he asked with a self-satisfied smile on his face as he checked the picture he just had taken. Jared got up giving Jensen the paper and moving to the counter putting the pastry on a Styrofoam little plate and thanking him for his purchase. Rachel charged him as if he were taking the entire batch and put his change in the tips jar without even asking before looking at the guy in the face.

“You wanted it? Aww, you should take a picture of it.” She said with a smile full of sarcastic mirth.

Jensen felt proud of how they got used to the attention, and smiled like an idiot to the pap as he made his way out. Jared once more sat next to him as Rachel did the same commenting she almost felt bad for those guys,

Jared let out a soft gasp as he saw the picture again. “Smitten: Jared Ackles let it all out as he was caught looking at his handsome mate.” Jensen looked at the paper again and groaned. 

“You look good on that picture.” Let out as he took his cup from the table.

Jared was reading the rest. “Rumors said he hurt himself on his bakery yesterday in the morning that’s why his mate rushed to see him.” a blurry picture of Jensen bent over Jared’s hand on a small square on a corner made Jared groan “God Bless Couture: Alaina Huffman-Ackles’ words at seeing his brother in law and new mate wearing these amazing matching suits.” Jared chuckled, and then there was a picture of his tie. “You can take the boy out of the honky tonk…” it said. There were more comments about his hair and his shoes. 

“I gotta stop buying those…” Jensen took the paper from his mate’s hands and making a ball throwed it into the bin near the door while Rachel clapped. 

“Nice shot!” she crowed and they all started laughing.

Jensen made a fake bow. “My public loves me!” he said as they kept laughing. “You should come with us sometime, to one of these things.”

The girls looked nervous and Jensen decided it’ll be a thing; he’d take them to one of the events; even of only for Jared to have them there.

He only had an hour and a half, and even if it meant waking up earlier than ever since college Jensen was happy with his new routine; especially after they moved to their Apartment, as Jensen called it much to Jared’s joy, he finally had an apartment that had no plagues, no leaky faucet, no broken glass, no funky smelling radiator.

This was now their life, by the time Jared was going home to sleep Jensen was going to the office until the night; they had dinner together every day. It was good, even if sometimes they didn’t even say a word.

Having a job wasn’t even hard when you had things to do and people to go back at home.

It was also nice to have someone to talk to in family events, especially in campaign things, because now he really wanted to look his best and Jensen never again drank too much early, he was always around Jared and making sure he had a good time, as in the next event; it was something at the dock, a Sunday morning instead of the usual fancy dinners. Alaina almost ripped Jensen a new one for misplacing the laminated schedules she made and don’t’ call her to RSVP. They only remembered the night before.

Jensen was driving “Have you ever been on a yatch?” asked to Jared just to have the confirmation. “Stay near me and we will have fun.” He explained the basics, where to stand where not to, polite conversation topics, beverages to avoid and then promised he’d take him to the coast house where his father lived. “There’s one we almost never use I bet we can take it for a day or two.” Jared turned to Jensen; the guy was absurd, he just throwed himself head first into this without even thinking. Jared almost felt bad for him.

Justin was there and an over tanned Tom too, Justin had a green eyed boy with him, too handsy and too flirty for Jensen’s liking, he was already halfway over Jared before saying his name, Stephen, he said in a whisper against Jared’s ear; and Tom had a girl Erica, with her green eyes and sweet smile, she was Felicia Day’s friend, vapid and self centered, just like all of them, there’s a saying: Birds of a feather flock together

But everyone was nice and kind with Jared and Jensen felt all warm when Jared laughed at something Erica said.

Jared actually felt good, these guys were fun to be with and Erica told him that if he had time they should go shopping on Monday. “I’ve heard what they wrote about you, the vermin.” She said disdainful. “and I love the Ackles don’t get me wrong, but they’re so infuriatingly beautiful that no matter what they wear the look good, we mortals need more, and deserve better…” Jared looked at Jensen as if asking permission, Jensen made a face and shrugged and Jared agreed to met with her.

“Can I go too?” Stephen asked. “I haven’t tried Justin’s card in almost a week.”

The new friendship went so well that at some point Jensen couldn’t find Jared. “Come on, don’t worry…” Tom offered him another glass. “I bet he’s having fun, I’m impressed on how things went for you two.” He got serious for a second. “I felt really ashamed of what we did, but I couldn’t remember much…”

Jensen remembers parts; he remembers the smell of heat, creamy and sweet and Jared, and when he asked him to stop “please, please, I won’t tell anyone, just… please…” he shook his head getting rid of the memory. “I don’t remember.” He cleared his throat and excused himself as he saw Kathryn and Misha with his father and someone else. Misha was the one who saw him first. “I didn’t know she was coming.” Misha smiled and offered him the small hand.

Jensen were nowhere to be found for the next three hours, not even by Jared, and the family only told him he was around.

The yellow press repotted it, Jared alone and searching for his mate. “Remember how it was before?” an over skinny lady in the ugliest dress said on TV. “He broke many relationships because of indiscretions, we’re afraid that the honey moon is over.”

Jared was about to cry, holding a pillow against his chest, still nothing from the doctor, still no papers signed if Jensen had an affair, he could be left without nothing, just like Richard’s first wife.

No money, no freedom, no bakery, he would have to leave and be the same nobody he was before, no nice clothes or cars or fancy food or… or dancing with Jensen. He rubbed his nose and sniffled as the door cracked open. “Jared?”

Jensen opened the door and got inside. “You okay?” he croaked a yes. “You haven’t said anything to me since Sunday.”

He turned around avoiding Jensen’s face. “I guess you have something better to do.”

The room was silent until he felt the dip on the cushion next to him in the couch. “Nothing is more important than talking to you…”

“You left me… you never left me alone in one of those events…” Jared sniffled once more. Jensen moved closer without really thinking and held him close.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, did someone say anything? Did anyone were mean or rude to you?”

Jared shook his head. “I was alone.” Jensen chuckled not mocking him but trying to sound comforting, he was just relieved; at least that’s what he explained him. “People were laughing at me.”

“This weekend we’re going to the house, the beach house, okay?” he cleaned the tears from Jared’s face. “I’ll tell you everything.”

Jared fell asleep, to wake up in bed, the warmth of lips on his forehead as he turned to see the door closing and the faint smell of Jensen’s perfume in the room.

[[[

***  
Jared went out with Erica Durance and Stephen on a Tuesday right after coming home from the bakery dressed in an outfit he’d never tried before. He wanted to bring Nicky and Rachel with them but Stephen said that first they should see around and then next time he could take the girls to his favorite stores. “Buy them something instead!” he said as he was modeling his sweater in front of the glass door. “You think I need to go on a diet? My thighs look like hams.”

Jared didn’t even saw the clock until he got a phone call from Jensen. “Yeah?” he said as Stephen had a new jacket on and was motioning for him to try it on one very alike.

“I just wanted to check on you, are you okay?”

Jared scoffed a little. He was an adult after all. “Of course I’m okay, why?”

Jensen doubted before answering. “It’s past dinner time... I just… nevermind; just be safe, okay?”

Erica had taken his phone already. “He’s fine hottie, we’ll bring him home looking like a million dollars, bye…” she thrown Jared’s phone on her handbag and pushed him ahead. “You’re buying dinner Jared, let’s go.”

Jensen didn’t saw Jared that night, and when he got to the bakery he was giving presents around. A nice warm chinchilla sweater for Rachel a pair of boots Nicky liked since January, a pair of leather gloves for Tito and a million other stuff, big and small.

“I had the best day of my life…” he confessed with a dimpled smile on his face.

Jensen didn’t mentioned he missed their dinner time together, he couldn’t seeing how happy he looked. “You’re enjoying having new friends?”

“And having a credit card!! I’m starting to love it!” Jared smiled again before going to Rachel and helping her with her sweater, babbling nonstop on how Stephen picked the color for her because burgundy was so in this season. 

Jared noticed the annoyed glares Jensen gave him now and then, and he started wondering why.

That’s when he noticed he didn’t bought Jensen anything, but it was okay, because Stephen invited him for brunch later that day and they could bring Jensen something then.

Except Stephen wasn’t alone, he had a couple friends and all of them were looking at Jared as if he were an embarrassment to be around with, they started daring each other to buy this or that stuff, things they didn’t need. Jared felt stupid with them but couldn’t stop himself buying an absurd purple jacket he knew for sure there was no chance in hell he’d ever use just because Stephen’s friends said it was too expensive.

He didn’t mentioned anything to his mate or his friends the next day, no idea of why, he was invited again during the week and it was okay, he had fun most of the time, and with some coaching he started picking better stuff and knowing how to do things, he still remembers Alaina threatened him with a crash course of table manners, he was learning anyways. He won’t embarrass his mate.

Jared always tried to be invisible, so no one would say anything about him spending Jensen’s money, the money he earned at the bakery hardly could cover one lunch in the places his new friends took him to. He tried to be low key about everything, but people were taking pictures of them and asking for pictures with them, one day a girl ran to him and told him he was pretty and asked for a selfie for her blog. “Why would you want that?”

“Are you kidding me? You’re trending since you bought that sweater yesterday.”

Jared mulled the event for hours, he got home and opened the brand new laptop Alaina had given him and he took with him when moving and searched his own name without results, Jared Padalecki was nobody, Jared Ackles in exchange was a celebrity, as soon as he typed the name the thing exploded in his face, there were memes with a Disney Cinderella thrown in a parking lot with a prince with Jensen’s face attached fucking her. He gasped disgusted. But that one was almost two months old, the time since the video came out, there was also a Snow White baking a pie with a Meg’s bakery apron, and a million other stuff. 

The good ones though, he noticed that the accounts Alaina –or her people- had set for him had millions of followers, many of those were showing support and calling him an “inspiration” even if Jared knew for sure he hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

 

Jensen found him watching the screen with a frown. “Are you okay?”

Jared looked up. “Did you know there’s a site, and entire internet site for pictures of us?” Jensen snorted and got close. “Seriously, they’re discussing our heights as if it were world’s nuclear security talks.” Jensen chuckled. “There’s this girl—I assume is a girl, she says you two have been mated for years and wish me to die…” 

Jensen growled and took the computer. “Where?” he turned to look at Jared’s face. “I’m not mated to anyone, only you!” Jared had a stupid sappy smile on his face as he said he believed him.

Jensen sat next to Jared and pressed a hand on his shoulder to read. “I believe I’m not vane enough to read that without getting angry.” He shuddered dramatically and asked Jared to get ready for dinner.

Even if Jared became obsessed with some of those sites things went almost back to normal; Jared had to met Erica and another girl, Kristin Kreuk one of Michael’s toys for brunch that Sunday so Jensen went alone to the beach house.

With time their dinner routine changed every couple nights one of them couldn’t make it, sometimes Jensen was out either with friends or working late, other nights Jared couldn’t make it, or they were out together, but sometimes they didn’t even saw each other before bed. 

One night Jared entered Jensen bedroom pouting like a school boy and landed face down on Jensen’s bed with a pained moan. “What happens?” Jensen said cupping his head and giggling and the guy’s groan.

“Alaina ruins my life; her life is to make mine embarrassing.” 

Jensen actually laughed as Jared wiggled in bed as if he were in pain. “What she did to you? I thought you were getting along.”

Sad hazel eyes looked at him from the bed; they almost looked innocent, all mischief and fun. “My credit card was rejected. It was so embarrassing.”

“Jared!” Jensen let out a chuckle. “If you need more money I can give you one of my cards…”

Jared jumped happy. “Excellent!” He moved closer to Jensen. “Erica said all I had to do was ask… and I was nervous…”

Jared skipped breakfast the next morning, he left the bakery even before Jensen got there, he had to be somewhere else for lattes, and he felt mildly bad because Rachel didn’t even made it downstairs that morning.

He called though, around noon to ask if she was feeling better. “No, Jared, I’m not feeling better, but don’t worry…” Rachel said sounding in pain. “I just need some rest.”

She said it was okay, right? Jared went back to the Xbox they were testing on a store; they said he had to buy one.

Jensen went around 4pm to get some cookies for the beach house, and found a frantic Nicky who couldn’t deal with everything. “Rachel is not feeling well and I can’t reach Jared.” She explained and Jensen sat on a corner to give those waiting longer than necessary something to look at while they wait.

He sent a message to his mate but Jared never answered.

He had things to read, reports and numbers that weren’t right, Whatever Weatherly did to the OCH was so complicated that they were still trying to figure out while the man was somewhere in Bermuda.

When a group of girls moaned that they were about to cancel their orders he got up, took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. The voices died down fast. He could hear from the back Nicky’s laughter. Tito arrived cursing because he had to deal with a pug that vomited twice, and called Jensen out.  
“WHAT? Are you too pretty to manual labor man? Help us here.”

Jared heard the chirp of his news feed and checked his phone EW had new pictures. “Tip your waiter!” was the headline and had a Jensen Ackles with his shirt sleeves rolled up and a Meg’s bakery apron on. Jared liked the picture and kept scrolling down while his friends were laughing and chatting inanely. He found a pic of him on the restaurant they had lunch at. “Meanwhile Jared.” he looked so stupid sitting there with his large drink with a little umbrella on it.

He huffed closed the browser and turned to one of the boys Zach and his curly hair “I want to get my hair cut…” everyone turned at him. “It looks horrible in pics.”

“Serving tables?” it was his father’s voice that woke Jensen up. “Like any poor imbecile!” Jensen groaned as he got up but his father didn’t stop. “As if everything I did in my life to give you a decent life means nothing.” There’s a reason why every kid in the world has rolled their eyes to their parents at least once. “Serving tables while your mate was getting your second card to the limit Jensen!”

He sat looking at the older Ackles. “I’ll solve that today, okay? They’re friends and needed some help.” Jensen already had an idea. “And Jared is my mate, that’s MY card and he can do whatever he feels like.”

“As long as you don’t have to take responsibility for any of that….?” his father’s voice stung but he had things to do, so; shrugging he just let it pass.

They three, Nicky, Tito and Jensen had decided that Jared deserved some time to himself, he had spent his life worried about everything, and it was just right that he could have some fun before going back to school, right?’

So Jensen presented himself at the bakery with two ladies, one was known already, Alona, his Assistant, and her mother, Samantha who happened was a baker coming out of retirement.

“Jensen we can’t pay her... we’re hardly covering Rachel’s meds and we have…” Nicky explained in the back of the store while Rachel was almost crying.

Jensen offered money. “Think of it as an investment.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Besides I’m not being selfless at all, I need Alona focused and Samantha’s husband just passed away and either I find her a job or give Alona time off.” Nicky smiled.

Please ignore that Samantha had told her daughter she needed something to do or she’ll go crazy. “Just don’t tell Jared, okay?”

For a couple more days things went as usual, Jared happy and bubbly and one of those nights he marched into Jensen’s bedroom with a wrapped box. “This is for you.”

Jensen smiled stupidly opening it and finding a special edition of his favorite book.

It was just fun, right? But the events changed too, instead of someone to talk to, Jensen used to be rushed into the party to be left on his own while Jared drank and laughed with his friends.

“A taste of your own medicine…” joked Misha. “That was you a year ago.”

Jensen made a noise. “It’s different, I was spoiled; he deserves some time to be young, so much responsibility so fast…” Misha made a non committal noise. “He’ll come around, just give him some time.”

They were getting ready for the road trip, three hours until the beach house and Kathryn haven’t arrived yet. 

“Have you told him yet?”

Jensen bit his lip for a second. “Today…” he finally took a deep breath as he walked down the hall to knock on Jared’s door, he heard was a loud grunt as only answer and he rushed in.

Jared was bent over the toilet hand holding tight on the porcelain as tears rolled down his face, he didn’t hear Jensen getting there, he only felt the cold rag on his nape and almost fell back startled. “Calm down it’s just me…” Jensen looked disgusted making him feel even worst, now he disgusted him, he should’ve said no when Kristen insisted in tequila shots. 

“I’m sorry…” he whined but Jensen shushed him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said smiling, as he helped him to get up, he let him get ready and waited for him with a glass of water and two aspirins. 

Jared groaned while swallowing the water. “I’m gonna die…” he bent over the table next to his glass. Jensen chuckled. “My first time drinking and my last, I swear.”

Jensen smiled. “My first time was when I was twelve don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon, and all you need is something really greasy and rest…” 

Jared looked around, he had heard Misha earlier. “They went ahead, we’ll catch with them at the beach house, my dad is waiting for us, and I have….” Jared jolted out of the chair and ran into the bathroom again.

He had Jensen’s shades and rested as his mate drove them to meet the rest of the family. “Daddy!!!” someone squealed making Jared hold his head pained. 

“Baby!!” It was Jensen’s voice and it made him jump. 

Jensen Ackles had a little girl in his arms, dark curls flying wild in the wind by the sea. “Did you bring me cookies?”

“NO…” Jensen kissed the chubby rosy cheek. “I have something better: I brought you two surprises, one…” he took something out of his pocket, and the girl squealed again, Jared whined and Jensen’s head turned. 

“You remembered!!!” she said kissing his cheek and wrapping little arms around his neck. “You remembered!!” Jensen was laughing while hugging his baby girl as she repeated it over and over. “I have my own purple elephant!!” she wiggled to be let go and Jensen did.

Jared was smiling as the girl yelled at the top of your lungs. “Grandpa!!! Kathy!! Uncle Mish!” Jensen let out a proud laughter.

Jared got out of the car holding a bottle of water. “So… care to explain?”

Jensen turned at him nervous. “That’s Juliette, my daughter, she’s six, her mom; Janelle, was a hook up that went wrong. We mated because I was too drunk and she just wanted a way out of poverty.” Jared’s head snapped at the sound of that. “We did the test… and while waiting we give it a try; but it wasn’t like us…” he said trying to sooth Jared’s obvious nervousness. “We could never for the life of me get along, it was fight after fight, when the pregnancy test came positive... it was a surprise, I was sure…” they heard the girl giggling nonstop as Misha had her in arms and made her spin around while Kathryn tried to catch her. 

“The mating test came out negative, apparently we never knotted, or we weren’t compatible, I don’t really know… Alaina and Richard took care of everything, only Kali… Richard’s first wife, cared for me, she taught me how to care for Ju, and…” Jared saw the girl rushing back to them. “How could I not love her? Look at her, she’s perfect!”

Jared let out a long deep breath and Jensen started to panic. “I tried to tell you since the first day but lately you’ve been so busy and… ” a hand fell on his arm successfully making him quiet. “I’m sorry.”

“She’s yours and I’m your first mate…” Jared let out as Jensen nodded. “I don’t need to know more, we will talk later, okay? Don’t want to do it in front of her.” Ju stood in front of him looking up and up with her mouth open wider and wider. 

“You’re really, really tall…” her eyes big with surprise.

Jensen smiled. “He’s Jared, he’s with me now…”

The girl frowned. “Like Uncle Dick and Aunty Ali?” Jensen nodded. The girl smiled facing Jared and offered her hand while the other hugged the stuffed animal close. “Hello Jared, I’m Juliette, nice to meet you.” Jensen chuckled. “You can see my dad is in charge of my little devil.” He bent down and held her as they walked to the house to greet the rest. “He’s the one who bake the cookies for my little monster.”

“Ju like cookies!” she said in a cookie monster voice. Kathryn got close and hugged Jared, Misha gave him a slap on the back, and then Dick and Alaina greeted him with a calmed, almost friendly smile.

“Welcome family!” Alan started as they sat around to rest after the trip. “Welcome to the annual Ackles summit to discuss our plans for this spring and summer time. “ Kathryn and Juliette cheered and clapped.

They discussed half seriously plans to go here and there and to travel around, Kat said she might need some time to visit schools. “I can go with you…” Misha offered and she nodded

“Actually I was counting on that.” 

Juliette was sitting on Jensen’s lap while he carded his fingers through her hair and she examined Jared’s face. 

The girl was enjoying her last year in the beach house, she’ll be coming to the city by next autumn, she’d be starting school, and Juliette was extremely excited to be near her daddy in just few months. “We’re gonna be together all the time, not only on weekend, right?”

“That’s Right! But you’ll go to school like a big girl so we’ll play and talk when we both get back home…” she looked at Jared who was holding a sweater and a bag of gummy bears for her. 

“What about Jared?”

Jensen looked up to a Jared who kept still, as a deer caught in the light, the double set of green eyes fix on him. “He’d be going back to school too, so we can all get to talk and play after dinner.” The idea of going back to school made his stomach make a strange flip, but it was different from few weeks ago.

Jared saw as they walked down the beach, he let them go alone, he felt strangely out of place near the child; after a long walk with Juliet in his mate’s arms they were coming back, Jensen only left his daughter’s side while she napped to talk to his father about something; apparently whatever Jensen was doing at the company was taking more than planned. “I might need a whole year to get things sorted out…” 

Jared was distracted by Kathryn running to the water with her dad for a last run on their boards. Misha was laughing like he never saw him do; he was usually so quiet and glum. 

“You got very attached to Jensen already…” Alaina commented as she offered him a glass of freshly made lemonade.

Jared thanked her. “Is not hard, he’s a great man…”

She made a sound. “Yet there are pictures of you and the gang of sluts that surround his friends. You should pick your friends a little better. I mean, for your own good.”

Jared will never forget the conversation he had with her, how he even threatened to give an interview to any show that would give him live time and explain how being mated to Jensen really was, and how he got there.

“You have some balls!!” she hissed. “You drag the name of this family in some dirty little shop every day and you dare to threaten me?” she got dangerously close. “You don’t even care about hurting Jensen? Bring it on, I’ve fought worse than you in my teenage year’s boy try me and nobody will find your rotten carcass.” They were having lunch while waiting for the seamstress who’d fix their clothes for the Mayor’s annual ball.

Kathryn got up. “Jared goes back to the bakery or I’ll ask my dad to let me work there too.”   
Alaina told them many things that day; but the second Jensen entered the room she got quiet. 

“Whoever I go out with is my own business.” He said final and Jensen just frowned slightly not getting the conversation. And he repeated the same line again.

Alaina chuckled. “Jared… I kinda like you, you’re like a new set of play doh, and in the right hands… you could get very far. But you have to learn not to cross me. Have Jensen told you about Janelle?” Jared turned at her as she waved at Kathryn and Misha who were coming back carrying the boards they used on the water and chatting animatedly. “She didn’t listen to me…” her perfectly painted lips scrunched as she sipped from her own glass. “I mean it I like you, but you have to be more than the media whore they’re making you to be enough for this family.”  
It was dark already when dinner was served and Jared felt tired and nervous, for some reason Alaina’s words finally had hit home.

He didn’t dare to ask Jensen about what happened with Janelle, he just burrowed next to him without even asking, exactly like Juliette was doing at Jensen’s other side.

But still had plans with Erica and her friends for manicures the next afternoon.

It was a Friday that Jensen had to suffer a long night of old men chatting nonstop about politics and laws, things Jensen needed sorted out in order to finish his project for OHC, but one of the most important was a real douche, The one guy who had to sign the permits for Jensen’s changes, the supervisor of OCH program was demanding. 

He pretty much asked Jensen to take this conversation to a gentleman’s club, which was pretty much a public omega’s club. He had to do his best to go unnoticed but the next morning Jo showed him a paper with pictures of a young busty omega girl almost sitting on his lap.

He wanted to explain Jared, wanted to warn him, but his mate didn’t brought it up so Jensen forgot even if he was kinda obsessed with social media lately.

Jensen thanked heavens for little favors.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
The change was not immediate; it was a subtle thing, one day waking up late, one day leaving early, one skipped meal; One event where he drank too much; Nothing big. After all once Jared started hanging out with Jensen’s friends they went out a bunch of times, drinks on Fridays, dinners on Saturdays that ended up in crazy parties at someone’s house, once they had a night at the pent house, you could still find glasses in hidden corners three days later.

But they were always ready for Monday morning, Jared’s responsibilities at the bakery had reduced, Samantha being a blessing for the girls, and the girls a blessing for Samantha.

Nicki got a text from Jared around three in the afternoon he won’t be coming the next day, something about Jensen’s dad.

So the moment Jensen passed the door with newspapers for Jared and flowers for Rachel she knew something was wrong.

“Is Jared okay? Do you need anything?” Jensen looked to the back and then outside as if waiting for Jared to follow him.

“He missed dinner yesterday I was expecting to find him here…” Jensen was already fishing his phone out of his pocket. But he didn’t call Jared; he called Morgan.

Discretion was the order, and even Alaina and Richard called asking if Jensen was fine and if they had any news.

“Not yet, Morgan said I should have the line clear.” The day at work was hell; he pretty much stood there and pretended, he was ordered so, until they had a note or a message from whoever had Jared he had to pretend everything was fine and not to alert the paparazzi 

His phone rang and he had it in his ear without looking. “Yes!”

 

“What the fuck Jensen!” it was Jared.

Jensen let out a sigh of relief as he sagged against the window. “Oh my God Jared, are you okay?” Alona was at his door on her feet and smiling relieved.

“No I’m no!!” Jared shouted on his ear and Jensen’s stomach felt sour and heavy. “Your goons just pulled me out of Brad’s house!!”

“Who the fuck is Brad?”

Jensen heard static and then voices before Jared was on the phone again. “I swear I’m gonna make a real scene for the photographers if you don’t call back your dogs!!” he shouted.

“Pass me to Cliff.” He ordered with a sigh and asked the guard to be nice.

“Sir.” The guy answered. “My job is to keep him safe, not to be his friend, and in this situation an extraction is necessary.” And after a beat not letting  
Jensen say anything he added. “He’d also need a: Basics in Security class.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Just take him home… I’ll be there in ten.” When Jared told him to go fuck himself and disconnected the call Jensen threw the phone across the office making Alona jump.

“He’s safe, Jensen and all this was a misunderstanding, just calm down.” She offered as Jensen’s eyes filled with tears, Alona moved closer. “Calm down… calm down…” Jensen hugged her letting out a sob.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just thought… I thought I’ve lost him.” 

Alona chuckled against his chest where he kept her. “Then go, go and make sure he is safe…” she pulled herself away from Jensen and pushed him ahead. “Leave... I’ll reschedule everything.”

Jensen nodded huffing and cleaning his face rolling his eyes at his own sappiness making Alona smile. “I might be very good in a previous life to have you in this one…”

“Nah, you just helped my mom out when I was afraid she’ll wither away and follow my dad.” She made a face and added. “Of course if you want to give me something… likes a raise because you’re a good person…”

Jensen laughed, but wasted no time he kissed her hair and just disappeared while his assistant called the rest of the Ackles to let them know Jared was safe- without much detail, as Jensen requested-. 

Jared was pacing the family room angry and practicing a speech for Jensen, just like his friends told him to do. 

They said that no matter if Jensen was the alpha things had changed, Alphas does not rule the life of their omegas like they could’ve done a century ago, Jared had every right in the world to be out with friends without telling Jensen, he had all the right in the world to spend some money and he was not going to be disciplined… because the mere idea had him at the verge of emptying his stomach.

“Who does he think he is!” he kept mumbling to himself. “He forces me into this bond, he throws me to his family, he forces me to care for a child that is not mine and now this!!?” he turned around seeing a picture on a golden frame, they were both looking away with smiles as if nothing were wrong in the world. “Just because I went to stay with someone over night… ” he said trying to justify his mistake to his own ears.

Jensen tried to calm himself all the way to the pent house, life was not like it used to be, there was no need to discipline your omega as it was in other times, beside he’d never hurt an omega, even if law let him at least put Jared back in his place, he had all the right-by law- to forbid his mate to see some people, to confiscate his cards and deny him money, as long as Jared were well fed, and sheltered he could even ask Jared to stop wearing clothes, he had heard of cases like that, he had a boyfriend from abroad who wore nothing more than a modesty sock when in his father’s house. 

“Jared is different.” Jensen repeated. “He left without telling me but he might have a good explanation.” The sound of something being ripped made him turn to the door where his fingers had ripped the door handler off. He let it go and groaned. Yeah, he was relieved Jared was fine, he was home, it won’t be like mom and Hannah, or like Janelle, or Kali; this will be different.

Of course, both guys had plans, what they did in the end was completely different.

Jensen passed the door and looked at a determined Jared facing him. “Where the fuck were you!?” was the first thing that left his mouth, words dripping anger, it surprised even himself.

Jared forgot everything his friends told him, every selfish idea given by those entitled to reply because they had money behind them left him. “I’m sorry…” his father used to beat his mom and him whenever he drank, or if his mom was wearing something new or if he cut his hair or anything, anything was a good excuse. 

The second Jensen moved forward Jared jolted back looking around for a way to escape his mate’s fury. 

Jared closed his eyes and felt traitorous tears rolling down his cheeks. Jensen held his arms and pulled him close, and Jared gasped waiting for the pain, instead he was held tight and Jensen once more let out a sob. “Where the fuck were you!!?” Jared started crying too. “I thought I’d lost you…” whispered Jensen as he kissed Jared’s hair holding him even tighter, as you’d do to something precious.

Jared started sobbing. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry; I don’t know why I did that, I was just trying to prove something to the guys…”

They cried for a while, until Jensen laughed. “Look at us.” Jared laughed even if he was still crying. “Promise me you won’t do that again…” Jensen begged in a whisper against Jared’s ear in yet another tight hug. “you don’t have to even tell me where just tell me you’re fine, and that you’re coming back, okay?”

Jared nodded but then made a noise. “Its XXI century, I do as I want…” Jensen chuckled. “I won’t… I promise.”

But the damage had been done. At 9pm sharp E!news had it all over. Did Jensen Ackles’ mate left their house? This one is true! Sources close to the couple told E! that Yes, Jared did not slept in their house last night, we do not have much scoop for this one but our editors were presented with this picture: Jensen was hugging a tinny blonde in it, eyes closed and nose buried in her curls. We haven’t confirmed the identity of the blonde bombshell but for those who twitted us thinking it was Kathryn Collins his Niece? Her hair, her height and constitution…” they showed a picture of Kathryn, taller, hair darker, more built and dressed in less formal clothes. “We can confirm it wasn’t her.” 

Jared knocked on Jensen’s door, laptop in arms. “Can I come in?” Jensen nodded and closed his files and stood to wait for Jared, his mate sat at the edge of the bed. “I—I…” He let out a breath and pushed the screen towards Jensen. 

“Why you care for what they…” and he saw the picture from the office, when he hugged Alona. His eyes flew to him. “That’s Alona… this is from this afternoon, right when I knew you were safe; you have to believe me, its the same shirt…” he held his shirt between two fingers and looked earnestly into Jared’s eyes. “I’d never…”

Jared was still looking at the screen; there was a link at the bottom of the page. RELATED NOTES- Jensen Ackles cheating on his mate. On that other link he found eighteen pictures of different omegas with Jensen. 

“Sweetheart…” Jared startled, Jensen never used a pet name for him before. “I- I, look” he pointed to one of the ladies. “That one, you know her, its Herb’s mate, And that one is Alona, you know Alona, and the one in green? That’s Katie Cassidy, you know her, is Justin’s co-worker…”

Jared nodded. “I’m not asking for an explanation.” Jensen looked at him. “I’m just… you come late often…” Jensen nodded swallowing hard. “And I just wanted to be occupied while you’re not here…”

Jensen nodded. “I’m not saying you can’t… I just want you to tell me if you’re out.” Jared made a noise, as if he were pissed off. “What?” Jensen felt his patience running thin without reason.

“Do you have any idea how often my friends have sex?” Jensen blinked a couple times but looked Jared straight in the face.

Jensen laughed a bitter horrible laugh. “And you don’t want to be left out? You want to have sex because of pair pressure? Seriously?”

“I’ve been there two nights, and I was the only one… ” And his mouth got closed, catching up in what Jensen said. “I could’ve found someone else.” He said smug.

“You’re mated to me; you can’t be with anyone else.” Jensen moved away. “I’m not gonna touch you… ” Jared left the bed too. 

“Why? The first time you didn’t even stop to think about it.”

Jensen let out a breath as a hand passed his hair. “I-I’m not ready, not ready… not after… ”

Jared derisive tone made him recoil surprised and ashamed. “After you raped me? Because that’s what you did… you’re not ready now? When I might actually know what I’m doing?”

Jensen rubbed a hand over his face, images, and flashes appeared behind his lids, Jared squirming under his body, warm slick surrounding him, and fear, the smell of fear. Jensen gagged and turned around. “Don’t say that.” and looking at Jared. “You don’t really want that.”

“How do you know that? huh? Just because you don’t want to? I know you don’t even want to touch me, I know you won’t have sex with me…” he throwed his hands up. “I’m just the mate you chased and raped to anger your family, nevermind that I had plans with my life…”

“I don’t give a fuck about your plans!!” Jensen moved angry towards Jared, his omega didn’t coiled back as usual. “What were your plans? Huh? Starve to death? End up as a public omega? Letting your landlord take you as payment for rent?” Jared swallowed hard but didn’t say a word. “Those were your plans? Sell yourself? You’re doing just fine with my money and my house to keep you safe and amused and quiet!!”

Silence fell over them, the entire pent house quiet, Jared’s only response had been going paper white and starting crying. “Maybe… ” He let out taking a gulp of air. “But at least it’ll have been my choice…”

Jensen rolled his eyes and moved away punching the wall with a groan of frustration as Jared sank to the bed again.

“I just wanted to know…” Jared said; the *if this was real* caught behind his choked sobs

Jensen turned. “We’re getting to know each other Jared; I can’t just do that to you again… what if… what if…” what if you decide you don’t want me? It was too hard to say out loud even if it plagued Jensen’s dreams.

“You think you’re grossed out? Imagine how I feel.” Jared let out as he held an object from the bedside table and throwed it across the room he got up as Jensen was looking at the pieces of their picture. “I remember every fucking detail, of your hands and your fucking body on top of me… I was a virgin until you… I was waiting for the right person, for my real mate, until you!!” he made a motion toward his own body. “You took that from me, you took that from me and I remember everything!! I can’t forget it!”

Jensen turned around and left the room. 

He left the apartment, he kept driving around listlessly, he thought he was doing the right thing, not pressing Jared into anything else, waiting until he knew Jared better, waiting to see if they could get to love each other, not only this… this thing he felt right now, this need, he wanted more… but Jared only was there to take as much as possible as payment for his virginity. 

He sneered to his reflection on a red light. “You’re an idiot, a complete rapist idiot.” And Jared just made you remember what you are; his reflection added as the car from behind them honked its horn, still the pain in his chest didn’t eased, it was guilt and something else, anger, but against himself. He rubbed a palm over his chest thinking on him, his stupid omega.

How he did this to himself, make himself crave that uneven laughter or the hairs on the shower, he had changed shower gel without knowing because Jared likes another brand and having the smell with him the entire day made Jensen feel better, better… how stupid. Just as stupid as every time he had to fight Alaina to raise Jared’s credit card limit, because nothing was better than seeing Jared smiling like that at night. 

Jared kept walking the same floor glancing every other second to the door, he was angry because Jensen left, how could he be so stupid! The guy was nothing but kind with him, he made sure he was safe and happy and entertained, he was always there if Jared needed anything. 

He’d learned to enjoy the smell of his aftershave in the mornings when he washed the mugs at the bakery, because Jensen’s mug, the one with the green *J* Rachel and Sam brought for him always smells like it. How he was always sure Jared had his best angle to the camera just like he liked it, how he was patient enough to stand there as fans and paps took pic after pic of him, and smiled polite when people asked for a pic of them both.

Jensen always let him get into his bedroom and wrinkle his bed while browsing the internet Jared liked that as much as Jensen.

Jared’s phone rang and he answered. “Jensen?”

“So you’re still not with him… ”Alaina huffed. “Awesome, just awesome… ”

Jared felt tears in his eyes. “Not now… just… ” he hung up and started crying.

He wasn’t crying anymore when Jensen finally got home, half drunk and serious, he just throwed his keys on a bowl near the door and with a sigh started walking to his room, Jared was cradling his head in his hands still repeating the absurdity of their fight in his head. “Jens…” at the sound his mate turned around facing Jared, his face showed relief as if it was lifting a weight from his chest. 

“Go to bed Jared…”

Jared couldn’t he moved forward holding his breath. “I’m sorry… I-I’ve been stupid… please…”

Jensen sneer made him close his mouth. “I’m taking neither your cards nor your car; you can do as you please, just don’t pretend you care anymore.” It took a lot to let those words out he used the last of his strength to turn around when he heard the soft words.

“But I care…” Jensen kept walking.

Jensen moved to his bedroom, took off his shoes and sat on the bed rubbing a hand over his face. He wanted to believe Jared; that he really cared about this

A knock on his door made him get up, roll his eyes and move to take off his shirt moving into his walk in closet, when he came out Jared was sitting at the edge of the bed where his laptop was. “go to bed…”

“No.” Jensen was biting his lips and looking determined, it was weird, his instinct shouted for him to obey and so as his alpha told him. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to.”

Jensen felt too sober to have this conversation. “You did mean to, you did, you just needed a reason.”

Jared moved towards him. “Why you haven’t touched me again?”

Jensen came out shirtless and only wearing PJ bottoms. “Because: I’m not really a rapist.”

“I know…” Jared said without conviction and as he saw Jensen’s face; it was obvious Jensen didn’t believe him, Jared didn’t believe it himself. “I want to believe you…” he corrected. “But everybody think we’re at it like teenagers.”

Jensen shrugged. “I never were at it like a teenager, I always cared for my partners, even if I had a bunch.” When Jared was about to speak he added. “Don’t believe everything social media tell you.”

“Kristin and Michael were so loud…” Jared commented. “And her smug face, as if it were something good that we know he used her…”

Jensen blushed a little. “You’re not supposed to *use* your partner, it’s supposed to be fun…”

Jared tried to speak twice until Jensen had to ask him to do it. “Did you… do you actually remember?”

Jensen rubbed his face again. “Why?”

“I do remember… you know? It’s there every time… you…” Jared shook his head. “I think we might have to talk about it… ”

Jensen felt too sober to do this, too sober.

“he’s perfect!” Jensen could feel the smell of heat, creamy and sweet and Jared, he ran because PREY and when he finally took his future mate by the waist and pulled him, those eyes, those eyes that were a thousand colors at the time.

“NO, no please, no” he said sobbing already. “Please no, let me go…” Jensen ignored every plea, his alpha happy by the way the MATE was begging.  
“they’re gonna hate you…” he said as he licked Jared’s throat, the boy had a voice made to beg, made to beg him for more… he’d beg for more… 

The sound of ripped fabric filled the air as someone was breathing hard.

They both were aware of voices but neither cared for them.

Jared scrambled to get out from under Jensen but he couldn’t, so he helplessly tried to held his hands as they lowered his pants and briefs.

“perfect to give my dad a heart attack for forcing me into this… for making fun of mom, for not being there.” 

Jared cried out loud as the foreign feeling, something was breaching him between the legs, he feared the intrusion, he’d heard his friends telling how terrible it was how much it hurt, how it kept hurting over and over, instead Jared felt something else, his heat was there, and slick soaked his crotch even before Jensen had ripped his briefs.

Embarrassment filled him; real shame at his own body responding to this monster.

His hips didn’t obey his scared brain, he just had this urge to move, to present to feel his alpha, shame and fear, also pain, pain in his lower half, pain of something being there, or missing or torn apart, pain… 

“NO no, no!!” Jared cleaned his dripping nose with his hand and looked away. “I can’t… not anymore…” Jared reached and held his hand.   
Jensen offered him his handkerchief saying he was sorry. “I’m not telling anything else…”

Jared nodded not knowing in which moment it were his memories covered anything Jensen said.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped; I should’ve been a better man.” 

“not your fault, it comes… every day, it’s always in my mind.”Jared was shivering. “I’m going to bed…” but Jensen could see how bad he was shivering.

“You can stay here… you know? Just so you’re not all alone… ” Jared turned as Jensen raised a hand for him to take. “Memories… they can… they hurt, right? I promise I won’t touch you.”

Jared left the room quietly and Jensen cursed himself for hoping he’d say yes. His shoulders slumped as he moved to get in bed, he was about to turn the light off when Jared appeared at the door wearing pj bottoms and an old t-shirt.

He looked inside to the dark room insecure. “Sorry... I thought…”

Jensen smiled and opened the blankets for him.

They almost didn’t slept; Jensen carded Jared’s hair as his mate cried.

By the time Jensen woke up Jared had left but the words? Those were stuck with him.  
Jensen had breakfast at the office instead of going to the shop.  
[[[

***  
Media had a feast with Jensen and Jared after that, because except for formal events and campaign related stuff, they were hardly ever seen together, Jared kept his partying and spending more and more while Jensen did just the same.

The bakery was forgotten even if Jensen went there to work, and Jared went to work when he felt too alone to deal with it on his own.

But they hardly were there together, Jared left before Alona got there to pick up cookies or some other sweet to send to Juliette; And Jensen got there around 4 pm to sit on the old booth they used to share and drink a cup of coffee in front of the window, everything in order to save face. Rachel used to call him because she was actually a fan, and because he was really interested in her health.

Nicki and Jared started fighting for no good reason almost every time he was there. “you can’t come in here every time you feel like!” she hissed in the back room as Rachel once more groaned holding her head in her hands.

“I’m a busy person!!”

Nicki sneered. “Busy doing what? Spending money you didn’t earn?” she laughed and Jared got closer scoffing.

“You’re jealous; that’s all.” And smiling he added. “Is not my fault I’m a celebrity.”

Rachel piped in. “you’re not a celebrity, if you were a celebrity you wouldn’t come to hide here every time your so called friends left you a side to go on one of their snob places.”

Jared looked at her for a second before turning to whatever he was baking. “I could’ve asked Jensen to get me there… I just didn’t want to go.”

“Once you said you wanted to be our partner…”

Jared tossed the batch of hot rolls. “Once you paid me hardly minimum wage.”

Samantha entered the kitchen. “What are you doing? If my cakes come out flat I’m gonna make you kid eat them and I’m not joking, now stop the nonsense!!” 

Nicki raised both arms. “That’s it now Ducks are shooting to rifles, I’m done.” And oce she was at the door and without thinking she turned around and shouted. “If the only thing you care about is Jensen money then what the fuck are you waiting to ran away with someone you actually love? Like that Jerk Mark”

Jared ran to her pulling her inside the kitchen by an arm making her gasp in pain and Rachel shouted scared when Nicki lost her balance and landed face first against Jared.

“You have to scream, right? In front of the door and a dozen strangers… you had to scream.”

Nicki was pissed and scared and conflicted, she’s not mean; she would never do anything to hurt Jared. “I’m sorry Mr. Celebrity.” She walked out of the kitchen laughing as if she just heard the funniest joke in the world.

Jared fretted the sound of a notification on his phone. Right there, he wished he still had Jensen vague but useful reassurances about how media was not important.

After their first and only fight everything changed there was no more comfortable silences between them or trips to the beach house, even when Ju asked about Jared, Jensen only told her that he had things to do. “Is he already in school? He didn’t wait for me?”

Jensen held her on his lap as he applied sunscreen on her shoulders before going to the beach. “Grownups’ school is like that…”

It was the day after he was given the link to a gossip site by no other than Zach, Jared’s friend. There was a short video of Jared and Nicki fighting, it ended with Nicki laughing after shouting Jared only wanted Jensen’s money.

 

That was the first night Jensen was back on his old habits, and Jared found out in the old fashion way. He was dancing with an alpha, a guy tall, muscular and way too tanned when a group of guys asked for the club to be closed for them. Erica and Kristin called everyone they knew, Jared and a drunk and shirtless Stephen went to see who those guys were, when Jensen passed holding a bottle of Whiskey and ignoring him Jared just left, he never knew what happened, but if Jensen could do that, then why wouldn’t he do the same?

So it started, it was like a competition, Jensen going out to clubs and bars, but unless you knew who to go for gossip you wouldn’t have heard.  
Jared; Jared went out and started drinking, and there’s this site that swears they caught him making out with another omega. And the more Jensen pulled away, the more time Jared spent away from the pent house and away from him; it was as if it weren’t his house anymore.

Now we don’t’ really have to talk about how media was enjoying dragging the name Ackles on the floor, one time Jensen refused a picture with a fan.  
Or the time they caught Jared kicking the building’s door because he forgot his keys until Cliff had to come and pretty much lift him and put him in the car; Or how Armstrong was saying that Richard couldn’t be the best for office if he couldn’t even control his baby brother and his mate.  
NO, let’s not mention how sad and awkward the pictures taken from the once golden couple were, how Jensen did his best not to look at Jared and Jared only wanted to talk about his clothes or his shoes, or how expensive and exclusive his stuff were. It was sad more than anything, but nobody could stop watching.

Until the breaking point; it was week 12, waiting for the results of the mating tests and the annual Save the Children Gala was coming.

Jensen had been pestered by the organizers about buying a table, there was no way to say no, there will be an Animal cruelty free circus acting and there will be kids around, it was also the last of Kathryn activities before going into finals, and then going with Misha to see schools.

Also, it was the perfect time for Jensen to introduce Juliette Ackles to the mayhem, when he was turning 27; but there were nobody he wanted to celebrate with other than his daughter, his mate and anyone that were at least half sincere.

Kathryn was going with him since Misha was in Guatemala and Jared had to be there too, to keep public image, but there were three spots on his eight sits table, so he went to Nicki and Rachel asking them to come along.

“Us?” Rachel said smiling even if she looked pale and drowsy, I don’t think I’m in any condition of going to a ball.

Jensen sat next to her. “Come on… you have to be there, I’m trying to convince a couple guys of accepting my plans… I need you there with me.” she smiled and nodded.

Tito looked at Jensen as if he were asking him to ride a dragon. “Don’t do this to me man… I’m a simple guy…”

Jensen smiled as Jared made his way from the back following Samantha. It startled him but he kept his politician smile. “I am too, I just want you guys there and I want you to meet my daughter…” since none of them looked really sure. “I also spoke to Alaina, you guys are gonna make the dessert… you think you can make a thousand velvet cupcakes?”

Alaina had said yes, she was only part of the organization; Tom’s mom was the one leading the entire thing and having the desert cleared had her very happy, but she ordered him to get samples for the next morning.

“That’ll be a walk on the park.” chimed Samantha. “I can deliver them so you guys can get dressed…” Rachel let out a sigh as Nicki turned to Tito.

“That’s it. Santiago, ask me to prom…” Jensen laughed; he had no idea that Tito had a real name.

The guy harrumphed as he passed next to Jensen; he looked around nervously and went on one knee in front of her. “Nicki Lynn Aycox. Would you come with me to whatever the thing Jensen is taking us to?” and offered her a cinnamon ring.

Rachel laughed so hard Jensen had to hold her or she’ll fall from her chair. “What about me?” she said.

Jared was looking from afar, as he got his jacket on. Jensen looked at Jared. “You can come with me… ” Jensen offered holding her hand as Jared moved to the door and it made Jared stop and turn.

Rachel turned to Jared and then once more to Jensen. “A ménage de troi?” More laughter, it will be an amazing night.

Juliette was excited to be with her daddy, and didn’t let him let go of her hand. Jensen got in the car with her as Jared rushed out the door to join them.

“Why you don’t like my daddy and me anymore, Jared?” Juliette was once more looking at him in the face.

“Let him be sweetie…” Jensen called her attention to something else but after awhile the kid sat quietly, watching out the window. Jared felt like he felt when this started, out of place, as if he didn’t belong there, it’ll be a little bit, while he got to see his friends.

He was tired of Jensen, tired of his mate being unable to meet his eyes, no more attempts of domestic life, no more quiet dinners; no more safe warmth from his arm 

And now he didn’t even let Ju get close, after he tried so hard to get them to know at the beach house.

“Jared?” the girl said again. “Did you brought sugar cookies?” Jared shook his head no. “bummer…” she said turning to her dad. “Daddy…”

Jensen faced her with a sad face. “Yes?”

Her little arms moved to hold her head as she leaned ahead. “Are you going to be mad at Jared all night?”

“I’m not mad at him… I just want to be quiet for a while…”

After a bit of silence he girl moved to Jared’s side. “Why is my daddy sad?” whispered and Jared shrugged. “You two are more like auntie Kali and Uncle Dick, than Auntie Ali and Uncle Dick.”

Jensen took something from his pocket, small bag of jelly beans. “Look what I found! Want some?” it got her quiet the rest of the way.

The second the car parked Jensen had to hold Juliette down, she was jumping around and bouncing excited, clowns and a fire thrower were waiting at the door, as they climbed down the car pictures were taken, Juliette gasped surprised. “We have talked about this, right?” Jensen soothed her. “Just smile and wave and don’t you leave my side.” she held Jensen’s fingers and then Jared felt it, her warm hand around one of his fingers too.

“Daddy says we don’t leave his side Jared.” she smiled looking up, it was the first honest smile in his face in over a month and Jared felt happy.  
At one side they saw Rachel in a golden dress and Nicky in a very similar red one, they were beautiful but there was no Tito anywhere, until a guy, clean shaven turned to see them in the face, he still had the longish hair but looked different without the tracksuit and, beard.

“Mr. Ackles.” He smiled as he held one of the girls in each arm. “Santiago Cabrera, at your service.”

Rachel laughed. “He’s been acting like a freaking Musketeer since he picked us up.” Jared laughed as he hugged his friends; it was good not to be alone here.

Juliette giggled as a small person dressed as a ballerina blew perfumed bubbles over her and gave her a silky butterfly made out of paper.

Jared held Jensen’s arm, surprising himself and Jensen; he never said he was scared of clowns; it was stupid and childish and made him embarrassed. Jensen’s hand holding his and driving him away from them made things easier.

Kathryn was talking to her grandfather as they marched to their table. “Uncle Jay!” she was always excited to see him, and she smiled at Jared as if he never did anything to shame the family; even knowing the latest rumor. *Jared Ackles, trophy mate, once more drunk and embarrassing the Mayor’s name.*. “Jared!” she hugged him even before hugging Jensen or Juliette.

“This is Kathryn, Jensen’s niece.” Jared Offered to his friends. “These are my friends. The closest I have to a family.”

“Stop it silly.” She said scoffing mockingly. “You have Jensen and us now.” she turned to the others. “Not like you’re not an amazing family…”

Rachel and her just hit it off, for some reason they shared the same dry sarcastic sense of humor, Nicki was too busy playing footsy with Tito, Juliette had her father coming and going from the different circus acts.

Only Jared was there sitting alone and quiet; after a while Juliette was picked up by a lady and sent to the amazing group of caretakers the organization had, so the adults could have more interesting conversations.

“There you are!!” a girl in an almost see through dress held Jared by the hair making him bend backwards before kissing the corner of his mouth.  
“We’re waiting for you in the terrace, move on!” she left and Jared looked at his friends a little embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.” Without another word he disappeared, they didn’t saw him until dinner was served, by then someone else showed at the table where Kathryn and Rachel were discussing the use of suppressors in young omegas that were not ready to mate. 

“My daughter… the genius that will find the smartest person in any party and try to convince them they’re wrong…” Misha stood behind her making the girl squeal and get up

Misha looked as Jensen and smiling tossed him a small box. “Happy Birthday brother.”

Jensen blushed and thanked him and looked down while the rest of the table looked at him.

“Shit!” Misha made a face. “It was a secret huh?” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “What you think daddy?”

Jensen cleared his throat and made his way to the kid’s area, dinner was about to be served and he wanted Juliette to wash her hands. “Where’s your uncle going?”

Kathryn looked at him. “Ju is here.” Announced before turning to Rachel, she had the chair between hers and her father’s. “Rachel Miner, this is my dad, Misha Collins.”

She didn’t get up because she couldn’t but Misha bent a little to greet her and then to Nicki and Tito who had him looking twice. “Wow… looking good!” he said with a one sided smile much to Kat’s dismay.

“Dad!!” she moaned making Rachel laugh and Misha turned at her with his mouth open.

It was absurd, Kathryn had never seen his aloof father so interested in anyone, and Misha was just glued to Rachel, Jensen felt alone and awkward after they had dinner and Ju literally ran over him to get to see the fireworks.

Rachel was laughing at something Misha said and Kathryn looked at him desperate. The music was loud, people were talking nonstop Nicki and Tito had disappeared on the dance floor.

“Come with me.” Jensen offered his niece a hand and dragged her to the dance floor but she was quiet and pouting. “wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

She was looking at her feet but raised blue eyes to him. “Who the fuck she is? Huh?” she looked at her dad smiling besotted to Rachel. “my dad is being ridiculous, it’s so embarrassing.”

Jensen smirked. “Jealous…” he teased. “He will be your dad still tomorrow…”

She made a face and looked to a side. “If he doesn’t decide to move with her tonight… why did you invited her?”

Jensen chuckled. “He’ll love you just the same even if they run away tonight and an Elvis marries them.” Kat made a sound that was muffled by the roaring sound of a table turned upside down and the boisterous sound of laughter. 

Jared was drunk and his so called friends were laughing at him instead of helping him. “Uncle…” Kathryn let out as Jensen nodded, he asked her to go back to the table while Jensen moved to pick his mate up from the middle of broken glasses and food. Erica was bent over laughing so was Mike.

Jared was laughing too, but only to follow the rest; it was obviously embarrassing for him.

What was he thinking? Why tequila? He promised he won’t drink tequila ever again! 

But it hurts, when he’s sober he can’t ignore the fact that he blown everything up, there was no more talks about a license and Jensen didn’t even cared to call or make sure Jared was at home, or wait for him for dinner or buy him newspapers. And it hurt!

“Here…” Jensen offered him a hand and Jared smiled at him, he cared. “Get up, you’re making a scene… again.” His eyes flew around the room and looked angry. Why was Jensen angry? Jared only wanted to forget how much he ruined what was supposed to be a nice life? 

“I’m sorry…” Jared said as he touched Jensen’s shirt leaving a stain of red on it. “Oh shit.”

Jensen let out a sigh and pulled him closer. “Come with me…” said once more angry as flashes left lights on Jared’s eyes.

Jared couldn’t remember what happened until he felt the damp cold rag held against his neck.

“How are you feeling now?” Jared groaned the taste of bile and alcohol in his mouth. “When you feel better join us in the patio, the last of the circus is about to start.”

By the time Jared opened his eyes Jensen was gone. His phone binged once more, there were almost a hundred messages, several videos of him falling down and his so called friends laughing, as Jensen helped him up and Misha Nicki, Tito, and Rachel helped him out of the ball room into the rest room.  
Meme’s were already piling up and the people response to his humiliation was amusement, not one felt sorry for him or was worried about his safety, nothing.

And Jared felt like crying.

“I knew you’ll ruin everything!” Richard was at the door. “I should have made it all disappear instead of ruining his name. I just thought”

Jared let out a sigh. “I don’t give a shit about what you thought Mayor Dick.” He got up and walked to the door.

“What do you give a fuck for then? Huh?” and moved closer smiling as if Jared never offended him. “Being the whore of one of those friends of yours? They might look like they care for you right now, but wait until you go back to the sewer where Jensen fucked you and nobody will remember your name.”

“Let him go Richard.” Misha was at the door. 

“Stay out of this!” he said trying to sound and look imposing. 

Misha moved ahead growling low in his throat, all the way Alpha in a way Jared had never seen. “Stay away from him… he’s not alone.”

Richard looked at Misha’s eyes. “So I guess Jensen mated him but you’re using him then…” and with a face. “That’s just creepy.” He said turning around and walking to the door. “Sewer Jared, that’s where your sluttiness is going to leave you, without a fucking penny of my brother’s money, or a fucking friend.”

Once he left Misha got close. “ready to go for dessert? I found a way to have a cake for Jensen.”

Jared’s head turned. “it’s his birthday?”

Misha scrunched his eyes. “what the fuck have you done this last two weeks?”

Jared didn’t answer so Misha understood they had a fight of some kind. “Don’t worry I’m on your side, always, I told you that in the beginning and I’m gonna honor my word.”

Jensen was holding Juliette and they were looking out the park to the lights fading in the sky and ignored Jared, even when they had a small chocolate cake and a secret celebration for Jensen, he was the only one not hugging or congratulating Jensen.

And it broke his heart.

The papers had a cover for the next day. “Happy Birthday Jensen Ackles, from all of us, except your mate apparently.

"Not only he made a scene after getting drunk in Save the Children Gala, he also had a secret fight with the Mayor in the restroom and when we found out it was Jensen’s birthday he was the only one not giving him a hug or a kiss, does this means that finally they’re about to split up?

Could this be because the mating tests taken a couple weeks ago had come negative?” the fake tan on the primly dressed guy on the screen made him look a bit like a ginger bread man. “we spoke to Mark Johnson, Jared’s friend who told us the mating could be not lasting the everlasting time supposed to last. Even if by law they’re now mated for life.” And with a even faker smile. “sources close to the couple said that this could be related to Jensen’s newly introduced daughter.”

“Thank you Ryan” another so-called journalist added. “also talking about J2 guess who got the worst dressed award for sixth week in a row? We spoke to Hugo Boss’s designer - the name was impossible to pronounce- who actually designed the suit he wore last night his opinion on why it looked so frumpy and ill fitted, he promised every suit is fitted properly but some people have a *air quoted*complicated figure *air quoted*. He believes that the cut was not flattering at all for him.” and with a close up to the designer’s face. “He even joked that Jared should be kind enough to switch to a different line of clothing because is not fair making only his designs look cheap.” The fake guy laughed. “That’s harsh Mr.”  
Jared turned off the TV and started crying.  
[[[


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Tito knocked on the pent house door the next morning right when Jared was about to leave to the bakery.

He looked bleary eyed and done with the world “What the fuck bro, really?”he was waving a magazine rolled up to Jared’s face.

Jared almost started crying right there, the magazine had the transcripts of an audio of a drunk Jared and a vapid Kristin talking about the “cheap dresses” his friends Rachel and Nicki wore to the gala, and how Santiago “Tito” Cabrera blended better with the gardeners of the Country club than the people actually partying. “We were your friends, man…” it burn twice as much to Jared because those were the words Richard used for him once not even half a year ago.

He held the magazine Tito tossed at him. “I was drunk… it was all teasing.”

Tito moved forward. “Is not teasing, its plain cruel… Rachel waited for that magazine to come out because the fucking photographer even told her the name of it when he asked for pictures.” Jared held his breath horrified. “Don’t you dare to go to Meg’s they don’t want to see you.”

“Wait!” Jared tried to hold his arm. “Please let me explain… please!!”

Tito was an alpha, the way he held his wrist and shoved Jared was very alpha. “I’m doing my best not to punch you right now… I didn’t want to see you, but better I come here than you going to bother my girls.”

Jared got up defiant. “They’re not yours, they’re my friends. They were mine first.”

Tito walked back anger pouring out of him in every movement. “I wish I were a bad person…” he let out. “You have no right to call them your friends after this.” he took the paper once more. “If you get there I’m gonna make you regret it.”

“If you dare to touch him again I Am gonna make you regret it…” warned Jensen. 

Tito looked at Jensen. “Congratulations, you succeeded in making him one of you.” He tossed the magazine to Jensen. “Bet you’re gonna enjoy reading that.”

Jared jumped a little at the sound of the door slamming on its frame as he started crying.

“For once, for ONCE!! Be a man and solve this instead of crying over your own shitty actions!!” Jensen turned around and bit his lip, he woke up startled at the painful feeling on his wrist where the mark of fingers were still visible, the sadness and regret filling him had nothing to do with his disappointment on Jared.

Jared moved to pick the magazine and started reading. “School prom dresses…” that was Kristin’s words, he never said that. “Bride’s maid looking” That had been Stephen.

“Who’d know a guy who lives in a basement could look kinda good when showered and changed.” That had been the other girl; Reagan.  
He never said anything like that, even if he had been dumb enough to laugh at it.

At the end of the note there was a line that made him let out a loud sob. “So be careful to lend this man a hand you could end up slashed for not wearing a velvet glove on it.” Jared cleaned his face with the t-shirt he was wearing. 

“I told you not to pay attention to them…” Jensen took the magazine and tossed it over the couch as his other arm wrapped Jared’s bicep and helped him up and into a hug. “The more you worry the more they try to make you look like an ass.”

Jared hiccupped before he said. “You used to care…”

“I never cared, I was trying to piss off my dad, that’s what brought you into this mess.” And with a little laugh. “Shouldn’t that give you enough proof that it was a bad idea?”

Jared chuckled slightly. “Okay… ”

Jensen cleaned his face with a thumb. “And... also you could choose your new friends wisely.” Jared nodded. “I asked for brochures from every school in this district if you still want to go back, be a chef or something else, you might want to start sending letters, either if you are sure you want law school or culinary arts.” Jared nodded again.

“Not sure anymore…”

Jensen let out a sigh. “You have to do what you feel right. What’s the point in life if you don’t do what you love?”

Jared raised his eyes, looking deep into green ones. “You don’t do what you love…”

Jensen smiled. “I know, I don’t even know what I love to do!! That’s why I give advice, I’m the moral of the story; I’m the example of what not to do.” 

Too soon for Jensen he had to move away, he got up, it was about time to go to the office. “Just stay away from the bakery for a couple days.” He said already walking to his bedroom. “I’ll ask Samantha about the girls.”

But Jared didn’t hear this alpha, he went to see them to be stopped by one of Alaina’s guards.

The guy had him stopping a block away, bent by the car’s window. “Sir, by express request of Mrs. Huffman-Ackles you are not allowed into this building, she even authorized the use of force.”

“… My mate.”

“Mr. Ackles Sir, said he’d explain his son whatever strength needed to follow this order from Mrs. Huffman –Ackles.” And the guy moved to the driver ordering back to the pent house.

The call from Tom’s ex, Allison surprised him. “Heard those bitches framed you and made you less liked than Kali and me, huh? We should meet…”

For once instead of the crazy places his so-called friends dragged him he entered a decent looking small café and had a decent conversation with the girl that called him. She was smart and not as pretty or plastic as the others.

He even had fun, until the news feed on his phone on his way home made things even worst. 

Meg’s who? 

Jared Ackles, mate of Hottest hottie, Sexiest man alive short lister Jensen Ackles spotted having coffee and cake with Allison Mack, the reason for the hunky omega and the famous bachelorette encounter was not revealed, new friendships blooming? Sharing advice on how to make your alpha suffer? Remember the bitter way Tom Welling and Alison broke up when the couple had been ready to tie the knot.

The romance ended when the blue eyed bachelor was found cheating on her with stunning Kristin Kreuk! Who is also a friend of Jared’s.  
Though, The only real cheating we’ve seen here is how Jared was obviously displaying the label of the shop they were at, where he enjoyed the over1000 calories threat. Apparently as a response to the sign set on Meg’s bakery.

They showed a sign hanging on Meg’s window.  
“Jared Ackles is not related in any way with this business, we kindly ask to stop using this place to promote his name. Thank you.”

First his mate shunned him and now his business partners, Poor Jared, there are a million guys and girls ready to console you, handsome.  
Just quit on those cakes, we like you hot bod just the way it is right now.

Jared was still trying to wrap his head around that when he got a text from Kristin.

15:41: KrKreuk: you hanging out with Alison? U mad at me or sumtn?  
15:58: KrKreuk: J, cmon answer me.  
16:02: you missed a call from KrKreuk  
16:08: you missed a call from KrKreuk.  
16:10:KrKreuk: she’s saying all kind of shit about me right?  
16:18:KrKreuk: don’t believe her Im ur friend!

Jared rolled his eyes and hid his head under the pillow until the phone was silent once more.

Alaina came into the apartment and sat in front of him, Jared squirmed in the sofa looking like a kid in front of the principal.

“I heard who you were talking to on the Gala.” She said as if she were trying really hard to control her temper. “You do realize that media whores and a bad reputation rapper are not the best people to have connections with, right?”

Jared let out a sigh. “They just wanted a picture with me and Jensen but he disappeared. I had to do my best to have some of your guests happy.”

She made a face; it was more gathering patience than scorn. “And that didn’t gave you a clue of what were expected from you?” 

”They’re your friends!”

She made a sound of derision. “No, no, no, those are not my friends.” She said with a smile. “They’re just useful, they are like well trained killer whales without torturing a endangered species you can have a real spectacle, big ugly things prancing around among humans, they call attention to your event without having to cheapen it out too much, same with the other girl… we only care for their money on our causes. They’re not like US.”

She smiled fixing Jared with a stare. “Just like those whores you hang out with, they make young wealthy alphas spend thousands of dollars in our causes, they’re useful.” She shook her head. “But this one went too far, you’re not supposed to have them talking you into business.”

Jared frowned. “Business?”

She nodded rubbing the tip of her ring finger against her forehead. “Yes… our PR team was contacted by them regarding a deal? Some kind of clothing line you agreed to design?”

Jared smiled; he had been drunk at the time, why anyone would like to have anything he designed? But then... he could have his own money, with just a little bit of work, he won’t need Jensen anymore. 

“NO! NO!!” she said getting up scandalized at the expression on Jared’s face. “You are actually considering it? Seriously?”

Jared let it out. “I could have my own money…” just as it was in his head.

Alaina rolled her eyes. “Could you be tackier? What next? Are you gonna drag us into a reality show? Or, Call yourself a woman and start transitioning on national TV?” she chuckled

Jared made a face. “What would be wrong with it?”

“Making a show of yourself for fame and money is not the way we go in life. Not even me and I wasn’t born famous and wealthy.” She sagged in her place. “Jared… what happened? You were doing so well…”

Jared felt a knot on his throat; when even cruella worries about how much you changed you really went too far. “We chatted, Jensen and I, about that night…” the face of pure pain and compassion on her face said it all. 

“I get it, but he has changed so much Jared… isn’t there a way for you to forgive him? I know…” she cleared her throat and licked her lips as if thinking about something disgusting. 

“What he did has no excuse, there is no way to make that one better, no way to just forgive and forget…” she once more took a deep breath. “I might never accept what I’m going to say, okay? At least not in front of him…” Jared smiled. “He is a good man, he just was confused. When Hannah died… I don’t really know how but his family started blaming each other for the fire…”

“Fire?” Jared had never read about how they passed away. 

Alaina nodded. “There was a fire in the nursery for Misha and Hannah’s second kid, she was about 8 months along and nobody knows how the fire started… nobody was at the house at the time. Nobody knows how…”

Jared blinked at how affected she was. “Alan was at the office, I was a lowly secretary back then, Richard was in charge of OCH and Jensen… Jensen was out with his back then fiancé.”

“Felicia?” Alaina nodded.

“So, you know?” she asked but Jared moved his head from side to side. “When Misha got there fire fighters had Kathryn on an ambulance and nobody else survived.” She bit her lips. “Accusations came and went; they said Alan did it because Hannah rather had kids than follow his steps as his heir.” She rubbed the finger on her forehead again. “Richard, because he was the second in line for everything, Misha for not being an Ackles, and Because Jensen’s mom and him... They couldn’t get along, not even for Hannah or the kids.”

Jared noticed he was gripping the arms of his chair tightly. “Jensen?”

Alaina made a face of pain. “He blamed himself, he was supposed to be there to help his mom, but his girlfriend and his friends were far more important.” She made a gesture with her head.

“He was the first one to get there, he called the fire department. But he left before anyone got there, he burnt his fingers and his hair… we didn’t know what to do with him when police finally brought him home.”

Jared let out a sigh how terrible for a kid of only 13. “It was then that he started changing, he kept dating the same girl but ended up cutting all ties with Felicia, and started doing other stuff, underage drinking… running away, being tabloid chew for years, he finished school out of obligation and because his mom wanted it, went to college but kept stumbling around as a drifter until you. 

It was after you and that friend of yours appeared and he now is reorganizing the entire OCH for Mediline hospitals and even arranging a campaign for redistribution of resources destined to Omegas healthcare on a national level.” She was smiling. “Can you believe it? All that because of you and that little girl… Ronda. ”

“Rachel.” She made a dismissive gesture 

“My point is that he is not a bad man, okay? He is not… and he’s really sorry, he never wanted to mate you like that, but he’s trying his best to do the right thing for you now.”

Jared nodded. “As an obligation…”

Alaina scoffed. “You’re putting words in my mouth boy… he’s doing his best, just cut him some sack, okay? Give yourselves a chance, who knows? You could be sort off… happy” she shrugged as if it were something funny. 

You know how it is; sometimes it’s just few words that keep repeating and repeating in your head, in Jared’s case were part of what Alaina said by the end: he never wanted to mate you- she said- he’s trying his best to do the right thing.

So it was all atonement.

He took his phone as he felt his breath catch in his throat; he texted Kristin. 

18:59 JarPadAckles: Wanna hang out?  
19:03KrKreuk: sure!! Come! We have a surprise  
That was the first night Jared tried coke in his life.  
Also was the first night Jensen went out with Felicia Day in 5 years.  
[[[

***  
Jensen got home half drunk and singing along with whatever tune he had in his head, the maid had to go to the door and help him in. “thanks Marcie…” Jensen was smiling stupidly at her.

“Don’t mention it sir…” she sat him on bed and took off his shoes. She was old, so old she was hired by Jensen’s grandmother when his parents were planning on mating. His mom had loved her and Kali reduced her obligations to deal with clothes only, when Jensen and Jared moved back to the penthouse she asked Jensen to let her come; a new mated couple always need someone who knows how to keep house, until the new omega mate learn. 

“Of course I mention it, Marcie… you’re so good with me…” and he let out a stupid childish giggle. “Why am I this drunk? I only had ONE freaking whiskey!! I use to drink more in Dick’s events…” he smiled rubbing his face. “I swear I’m seeing stripe patterned elephants wearing fur coats or something.” And smiling like an idiot. “Thank you Marcie”

“It’s my job sir…” she said throwing a blanket over a drunk –now shirtless and shoeless- Jensen. “It’s my job even though you have a mate that hasn’t shown his face in a day or two…” she let the room mumbling thinking Jensen was already asleep.

Jared was at the moment riding a woolly mammoth. Yeah, well….. not really. But have you ever tried cocaine? He was shouting at the top of his lungs while dancing over the bar counter, shirtless and covered in tequila and lime juice. But if you ask him he was riding a woolly mammoth and drinking shooting stars' dust.

It was a call from cliff what woke Jensen and Jared. Jared was on Cliff’s arms, feeling like shit and scrunching his nose at the smell of vomit the guy had all over him. Guess whose vomit it was?

 

Jensen woke up to open the door, Marcie was there but Cliff wanted to talk to him. “Back in Mrs. Ackles; your late mother days and Mrs. Hannah and Mrs. Kali Ackles…” he said as Jared groaning and whimpering was passed into Jensen’s arms. “Mates took care of mates, not employees” Annoyingly Marcie was nodding, but it was what his mom would have done, so he would do his best.

Jared woke up to a towel being rubbed on his face and the acrid smell of vomit. “What’s that smell…?”

Jensen gruff voice sounded. “Apparently tequila and crab cakes… ” He made a gagging sound. “I’m not even sure; you ate them you tell Me.” he left the towel in his hand and moved back a little to sit on the floor just far enough to avoid the puddle of the offending smelling substance.

“I’m gonna die…” Jensen let out a snort.

“you will… when you get to see the news… you crashed your car.” Jared hurled againas soon as he shook his head. “UUUGGHHH!!!” Jensen chuckled. “I wasn’t driving, it was … your friend, Stephen left us alone there…”

“What friend?” Jared made a motion with his hand. 

“You know… tall blonde, green eyes…”

“Justin?” Jensen moved. “Justin was there? And that ass crashed my car?” Jensen’s voice rose and Jared whined. “Come on! it’s just some noise! You can deal with partying every night and drinking like this you obviously can deal with some noise!!” Jared scrunched his face and Jensen groaned. “You make me sound like my brother…”

Jared sat there without thinking his hand slipped into the mess. “It’s just…” he cleaned his fingers on the towel Jensen gave him. “I have nobody… the girls and that’s it, without them I have nobody…”

Jensen rolled his eyes to hide how much it hurt to hear him say that. “Get up, get clean, and help me out with this, Marcie rather die than clean more vomit.” Jared looked down disgusted. “Come on…” He was getting up and offering his mate a hand. “We don’t have all day.”

By the time they were done cleaning Jared had laughed more than in the entire week, Jensen had gagged and made weird noises the entire time. “Don’t laugh at me, you’ll laugh when Cliff sees you, you puked him all over.”

Jared blushed. “Kristin gave me something else… she has a new friend, that guy is a beast…” Jensen chuckled.

Jared’s breathing stuttered as they parked in front of Meg’s. “Alaina… Alaina forbid me to get close to that place…”

Jensen let out a sigh. “I’ve been there, there’s one thing you have to learn about media and all that; they don’t really care for you.” Jared felt weirdly hurt by such a statement. “The second something else happens, they leave you behind. Like the arrest of Kristin and Erika… you and all the drama about bakeries were thrown behind.” He opened his door and walked ahead.

The chiming bell on top of the door made Jared’s heart beat like crazy.

Rachel was sitting on the register as usual; she turned to see Jensen with a serious distant face. “Hello!” She answered cold at his greeting. “Oh…” let out when she saw Jared; got off her stool and walked to the back passing next to Samantha not even caring she was left alone and in charge of everything.

Jared shrunk and looked to his shoes, stupidly expensive new shoes, how he missed the times when what to wear was reduced to pick something relatively clean and without any visible hole on it. “Don’t stay there looking like someone kicked your puppy, go talk to her!” Jensen pushed Jared ahead. “I’ll be right here, no matter what.” He let out a sigh as Jared disappeared in the back and he made his way to the counter to talk to Samantha. 

“They’re still hurt; I can’t promise your mate won’t be sent away feeling even worst.”

Jensen took a deep breath and blinked a couple times trying to look back. “I just hope they get to make up, this friendship means a lot for all of them.”

It actually was really important, Rachel had spoken with Misha and he told her the same Jared repeated over and over when he was contacted by Alaina to make things go away as usual, that he never said that; his friends did and his only fault was laughing with them, which was actually bad but Jared felt miserable.

Misha had convinced her that forgiving was important, that Jared really needed them, his real friends with him.

Nicki had a different idea, she had never needed anyone with her, nobody at all, nobody except Rachel; and she’ll protect Rachel no matter what.

When Jared walked through the threshold she turned from her place facing an upset Rachel to him. “NO, get out! This place has nothing from any known designer, or a bunch of shallow imbeciles laughing at your asshole comments.”

Jared moved closer. “It wasn’t me; I’d never say things like that.”

Rachel moved back to the table where she decorated cakes. “I don’t think you would have… a year ago, but you’re a different person now!”

Jared faced her; wounded expression on his face. “I’m still me, the same guy you took in when he was starving.”

Nicki snorted as she held the gloves to handle the oven. “That guy would not care for clothes or gossip, or stupid shoes. He’d never get drunk on a party and don’t even spend half an hour with his friends.”

It was true, the short time Jared spent with them at the party had been while they were still nervous and felt out of place before Kristin dragged him away, he thought that without the spot light on them because he was on the table he could. In his mind it was the best for them. Besides Mike was hilarious before he got drunk. “I made a mistake…”

“One?” Rachel’s voice sucked the air from the room, all three quiet and looking away from each other.

“Many… ” Jared’s voice broke. “but I’m trying to do the right thing now, and the first thing is apologizing with you guys because… you’re my family!” Nicki turned at him. “You’re everything I have… ”

Rachel snorted once more. “so, we’re the backup plan and you better be in good terms with it…” Nicki stared at her open mouthed and gapping. “you know, just in case this mate of a politician’s son doesn’t work for you?”

Jared noticed his jaw was hanging and closed his mouth. “What?” it came finally out of his mouth. 

“I’ve heard about the tests you were forced into, don’t you know that licenses does not require a medical exam or mating test at all? Is just to prove you do not carry his mating sign.”

Jared frowned. “I wasn’t forced… Jensen asked me to…” he turned to the door surprised, did Jensen know? Was this a plan? Let’s get rid of the gold digger?

“Oh my God!!” Nicki tossed the gloves after closing the oven. “You’re still naïve and stupid!” she moved to him. “Haven’t you learned anything?”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be a trap.” He let out around the lump on his throat. “He seems to be so honest…”

“Enough to mate you by force…” Rachel tried to stand but her legs didn’t let her. “Help me up…” she kept struggling until Jared was there holding her and moving her to the wheelchair they had close all the time now. “Of course you’ll come back begging for us to take you in again…” she said still pissed. “Because you know that we will.”

Nicki huffed and rolled her eyes dramatically. “Because that’s what families do, right?”

Jared hugged Rachel dropping to the chair. “Thank you, thank you! Thank you!!” he said before moving to hold Nicki in his arms. 

“All right… just don’t let us down again… you hear me?”

“Thank you” he repeated smiling this time, dimples in full force. “Thank you I --”

“No.” Rachel shook her head as she twisted her face. “Don’t say thank you…” Jared and Nicki looked at her again. “Say you’ll be a better person, say you’ll never disappoint us again.” She was obviously in pain. “Say you’ll be there for us too, don’t act like you’re entitled to have us back just because.”

Jared moved. “I won’t ever, EVER! Let you down again Rachel I swear…”

She smiled weakly before requesting being taken upstairs. 

Jensen heard the trio walking the narrow stair case to the apartment on top of the shop where the girls lived.

“I guess they weren’t that angry…” Samantha smiled as she turned around to stash more cookies on the display, a girl that had been eyeing Jensen finally had the courage and got up from her table and walked to him. Jensen braced himself for the autograph or the pic she’ll sure request. 

“I think you’re a horrible person, Jared is awesome and doesn’t deserve this.” She gave Jensen her paper and waited to see his reaction, the back page picture was him, sitting next to Felicia on a booth at a restaurant, CRAP.

Jensen was almost sweating while waiting for Jared. Samantha trying to be helpful gave him a glass of water. “He’ll understand, he’s coming around the entire showbiz press, he’ll understand it has nothing…”

Jensen let out a sigh, what if Jared didn’t? What if he didn’t understand? He ran upstairs two steps at the time when he saw the third car parking outside. He knocked on the door and waited but finally he pushed the door open.

“…when you got this smart?” Teased Nicki while setting a pillow for Rachel’s back, Jared was disposing of a syringe. 

“Seriously? I was always smart… I’m sick I’m not an idiot!” she said raising her arms weakly.

“Unless dating Misha Collins counts.” The blonde teased again making Jared laugh. Rachel was looking at him serious as if trying to decide if confirm or deny the accusation.

“Hello…” Jensen said unsure.

Nicki got up with a smile; she was the more suspicious of him and a smile from her… Jensen felt so stupid for the spark of pride in his chest.. “Come in!” she invited. “We’re just setting Rachel to rest for a while…”

Jared noticed the worry on his eyes and something heavy and cold dropped on his stomach. “Jensen?”

“I did something very stupid…” he let out before offering Jared the paper.

 

Jared held Jensen’s hand as they walked out of Meg’s.

“Jensen smile for the camera please…” a guy said and snapped a picture of his angry face.

“Jared you look so in love! So there was no separation? No problems?”

Jared faced the bastard. “No guys, you made all that up in your heads.”

“Jensen didn’t cheat on you with his ex girlfriend?”

Jared smiled as Jensen pressed his hand and pulled him a little closer. “NOPE, I trust him.”

Jensen explained what happened why he ended up sitting on the same table than Felicia. 

“The girl you refused to mate…” Jared huffed, it was like jealousy except… it wasn’t, he had no right to be jealous of her, or anyone.

“I swear I had to…” Jensen explained. 

“On a club…” Jared said before folding the paper and facing Jensen with the same neutral expression he started using on pictures. 

Jensen scratched his neck and then with a sigh. “It wasn’t planned, okay? I swear it was not planned, but I’ve been working on this initiative to re direct resources destined to omega health care that are not getting to help… and well…”

Jared nodded as if he were getting everything. He really didn’t’ care, he wanted to go home, change and maybe go somewhere with loud music to drown this feeling of betrayal that was filling him.

“She’s an activist, did you know? She’s part of the Fully Omega movement, she’s blocking many laws related to social help to omegas like herself.”

It was true her face was plastered in the back cover from a book “Thanks, but no Thank you” a study on why omegas should be given free reign over themselves, to be valued for more than just their capacity to reproduce, and that society should stop worrying about them, stop giving them incentives and special packages on everything to try to convince them to reproduce. “We’re humans, not just walking and talking sex toy incorporated- incubators.” She stated not long ago in an interview. “We do not need more laws that forces us into a gender role that’s toxic for future generations!”

Rachel made a sound even if it was supposed that they weren’t hearing. “heard of that girl Misha told me about her veto to your project at the last city council’s reunion… ” Nicki elbowed her. “ouch… what?”

Nicki rolled her eyes. “Stop talking about your boyfriend…”

“Go kiss Tito…” mocked Rachel while Jensen held Jared’s hand. 

When Jared turned emerald green earnest eyes were on his, just like at the beginning before everything went to hell. “This is so much bigger than you and me. This could change things for many like you and Rachel, people who have nothing, who are alone and scared, this is much bigger.”

Jared nodded. “All I have to do is pretend I don’t care about her…”

Jensen nodded, was that a confession? The lump in his throat hurt, but he knew what he had to do, it was for others, he was going to do something good. 

“You are too quiet, that’s not like you…” Jensen started the car taking Jared out of his reverie. 

“I was just thinking I had no idea Misha and Rachel were dating…” he lied and heard as Jensen chuckled at those words.

“I think I see Misha at least once every day at the office and I didn’t know either… not even Alona told me!” Jared chuckled this time.

As they left the parking spot Jensen had snorted and Jared had a stupid childish grin on his face. “What?” he asked playful.

Jensen faced him with a big grin that wrinkled the corners of his eyes. “Rachel and Misha sitting on a tree..” he chanted and Jared laughed hard throwing his head back and letting out his voice, loud and free; the way they had laughed at home.

Jensen called Misha the second they got to the penthouse. “Mish there’s something really important we have to discuss with you… right now…”

Misha sounded very concerned as he asked Jensen to go visit him and Kathryn. Jared was biting his hand trying to muffle his laughter.  
“I’m taking Jared if that’s okay.”

That’s how Jared finally visited Misha and Kathryn’s home, the second they passed the door Misha asked what happened and Jensen with the most serious face in the world told him. ”you’re dating Rachel!” he shouted. “And I had to hear that from Nicki??”

It was hilarious, how Misha’s face drained color and his head snapped back toward the rest of the house. 

“Shut up… Kathryn doesn’t know yet…” Jensen lost the smile.

“Oh no… Mish.”

He shushed them. “We’re not actually dating, I’ve been doing your thing…” Misha pointed to Jensen and we’re getting close… but we’re not actually dating.”

The throttle of the teen’s steps got them quiet. “Uncle Jay!!” Kathryn launched herself on Jensen’s arms. “You guys got me worried for a while…”

Jensen smiled as he kissed the girl’s forehead. “No sweetie, we’re fine… we just have to fix few things.”

When they were alone Misha let out a sigh. “ what I’m doing…? Acting like a fucking teenager.”

Jensen sat. “we’re in the same boat, not sure what the fuck I’m doing either…” and rubbing his face. “I mean, what if the results are negative again? what if I can’t find my real mate? What if it was Felicia?”

Misha growled. “Speaking of the devil… what the actual fuck was that?” Jensen groaned. “The evil bitch herself?” Jensen nodded not meeting his eyes. “what did she said?”

“She’ll hear us out before closing lines against us. That’s the best I could get.”

Misha asked Jensen to follow him to the kitchen. “Hope you’re in carbs night because we’re having my special lasagna.” He said taking out a plate of hot pasta from the oven. “When is your meeting then?”

Jensen inhaled and let out a sigh, “Hannah’s lasagna… my mom’s recipe.” Misha nodded. “When you got time? You’re supposed to set our arrangement.”

Misha frowned. “I’m going to Managua in two days… and I’ll be back in a week.” Jensen accepted. “Kat is going to be alone here, do you mind to keep an eye on her?”

“Sure…” Jensen set the table as Misha made salad, everything was set, there was a certain calm in this domesticity that Jensen craved more than anything; more than his nights with his friends or the crazy omegas feeling him up or rubbing themselves on him.

Kathryn practically dragged Jared to her bedroom, she had a million things to show him, university brochures and the acceptance letters she had so far. “I thought I’d have four or five, but apparently every university in this and three states around want me in, there’s a couple I didn’t even sent an application to.”

Jared chuckled, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. “I’m very happy for you, is your first here?”

She sat next to him. “NO… I was still waiting for it… but the letter never came, my dad and mom went both to Chicago and I really wanted to go there too.”

Jared sounded distressed when he let out his “that’s so far away…”

Kathryn smiled. “Part of the reasons I want to go there.”

Jared touched her shoulder calling her attention. “you have no idea how sad is to be all alone and with no chance to go home…”

“I always forget you were all alone before my uncle mated you…”

Jared faced her. “I wasn’t ALL alone... you have met Rachel and Nicki, I had them, and then Tito came too.”

Kathryn bit her lip to hide the disgusted scrunch of her nose. “I don’t really remember them.” But the anger lasted only seconds. “I remember when I met you; you told me that you felt like you had nobody.”

Jared nodded. “I was at the Mayor’s mansion, surrounded by scary extremely intimidating people.” Kathryn smiled. “Even you!! You came out of that car shrieking and I felt like passing out.” Kathryn made a sound before bumping her shoulder against Jared’s.

“I’m not intimidating…” she chuckled.

Jared made a face raising his brow. “because you have not see you from this side.” She laughed embarrassed. “One would be very intimidated, scared to lose your good opinion.”

“I know my dad is spending time with your friend, but he’s scared to tell me…”

Jared bit his lip not facing the girl. “How do you feel about that?”

Kathryn didn’t face him. “We’re studying reproduction, you know? Is the last of school and all, and I had to write an essay on mating bonds…” she faced Jared. “I still thought there’s only one kind and it broke my heart.”

“Yeah…” Jared didn’t make it to that class; his parents picked him up from school to spend a week with his future alpha, the town’s butcher.

“I still want to believe that my parent’s bond was a real mating… like true mates and all…”

Jared shrugged. “My parents were supposed to be true mates… he never treated her right; and never cared for me either.”

Kathryn looked at him. “What about Jensen?”

“What about him?” a weird feeling in his stomach made Jared clench his hands; it was like dread and something else.

“Is he as the papers make him look? Is he better? Worst?” Jared shrugged again. “I love my uncle, but I’ve seen people my dad helps and… I’m not sure of what to think.”

Jared smiled. “He’s kind and nice and most of the time…” I’m glad to be with him got trapped in his chest, I’m smiling when we’re together didn’t came out either. “It’s better… that what I hoped for.” 

Kathryn made a sound. “Sometimes I’m afraid to present... I’m afraid of what would happen to me.” She blinked looking at Jared. “Seeing how things went for my mom, for Aunt Kali, for… Uncle Dick… you and Uncle Jay seem to be the closer to a normal mate bond…”

Jared squealed. “NO! We’re not example of what to expect.” And Kathryn let out a soft OH.

“Our mating is not precisely everything I hoped for… sometimes I’m not sure it’s… you know… real?”

“Why not?” it was Jensen standing by the door, in their conversation they didn’t heard the alpha.

“Because it’s a private conversation Uncle Jay… ” Kat rolled her eyes with a smile. “You’re not supposed to know.”

Jensen raised his hands palms in front. “Sorry, sorry… your dad sent me to tell you dinner is ready, come join us…”

Jared nodded getting up. “In a minute!” he said smiling, his mind tried hard to keep Jensen in a good mood.

“If it were my mom and dad....” Kathryn commented once Jensen was gone. “He’d have never surprised us…. My mom could feel dad near.”

Jared offered her a hand. “I thought your mother died when you were very young.”

She nodded, mischievous smile on. “My dad has tapes, millions of them from simple stuff like doing the garden to classes, doing the laundry even fancy dinners with grandpa.” She smiled. “They could read each other’s minds, even they got sick together” and lowering her voice the closer they got to the alphas. “That’s what I want in a bond, in a mating, someone who could complete my sentences and laughs at the same stuff I laugh, for stupid or childish it is.”

Jared shuddered. “No… that had to be sad.” Jared mussed. “We might not be true mates, but we don’t feel alone…I don’t feel alone anymore, imagine giving someone so much power over you, imagine that person leaving… It’ll kill me.” he got quiet realizing what he just said.

Kathryn took a second before answering. “Imagine that person never appearing, that’s even sadder, feeling empty and alone forever…” she let out a sigh. “I don’t want to be alone… I guess Chicago wasn’t meant to be.”

“You might be right…” he said because he had no more words.

“Maybe staying close is the right thing, and in that case, I might find my mate one day…”

Jared held her fingers as he pulled her toward the door. They could hear Jensen and Misha talking about the politics on OHC and Felicia Day’s movement. “One day you’ll find exactly the mate for you, or not, one day you’ll find the path that’s perfect for you; and you’ll be happy.”

“Thank you…” they entered the dining room where Misha was setting a lasagna bowl. “You know dad? I want to get to know Rachel a little more… if that’s okay with you…”

Misha looked at her and smiled. “Sure…” and looking from Jared to Jensen. “As soon as I come back from Nicaragua we’ll get to visit her…” Kathryn nodded with a smile as Jensen offered her the salad.  
Jared prayed every day after that day for her to do find her path.  
[[[


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Jared woke up before the sun was up the next day; he had been ready to go out and get wasted but after they had dinner with Misha and Kathryn Jensen drove him home, invited him to watch a football game and before he knew he was asleep, in Jensen’s bed, again.

So the next morning his smile was embarrassingly bright as he walked down the street with a hoodie and a beanie, just something he’d have used few months ago, he passed near Jensen’s guard and the guy frowned at him as if Jared personally offended his mom.

At the bakery he knocked and was greeted by a bleary eyed Nicki. “Thanks God Jay… Rachel is not feeling well…”

He didn’t thought about anything, working the entire morning, by the time the fresh baked goods were set on the racks and displays  
Samantha in charge of everything they climbed the stairs to the apartment where Rachel was resting still. “Still too sore kiddo?”

Nicki got her a cup of cocoa and Jared brought her favorite kind of cake and waited for Jensen.

Jensen woke up to find his bed empty; his smile came automatically, ridiculously easy. He got up read some papers and got ready to go to  
Meg’s, he knew he once more was not fully trusted but he can manage. “One step at the time, Jensen…” he told himself. “One step at the time.”

On his way to Megs he bought newspapers, he bought the biggest bouquet the small joint had and drove to Meg’s just to find Felicia standing in the line to get into the store.

“Jensen!” she said taking off her shades and smiling as if she were asking to get her picture taken. 

Jensen’s heart dropped. “Felicia!”He said walking ahead once she joined him. “What are you doing here?”

 

She rolled her eyes with a smile. “Victim of the trends… I’ve heard the chocolate fudge cupcake your toy…” she gasped dramatically faking embarrassment. “Oh My God!! I’m so sorry...” She let out in laughter as fake as everything else. “Your boy…” she corrected. “…bakes is something very special and I had to come and see what kind of wonder he was.”

Jensen felt desperate, where was Jared? He had to at least tell him. “Give me a sec…” he tried. “Let’s see if they can get us a table…” he stood outside of the bakery and dialed Jared.

The second they were in Jensen started to feel nervous as if something were pulling him into the back; when he saw Jared the lump in his throat made it impossible to breath. Jared was carrying a tray with the chocolate fudge cupcakes and coffee, his smile was mellow and almost fake as he directed them to a table, Jensen knew he had to reassure his mate.

“Hey there…” he got close and kissed Jared in the cheek the second they were close enough, making him blush as the tray trembled with the tinkle of rattling china. “Careful…” Jensen took the tray from his hands and Jared made a sound like a moan.

Jared was biting his lips as his eyes found Jensen’s, both guys stood there, eyes glued to each other, hearts beating fast and mouths slightly open. That was a frame at the corner in the front page of every gossip mag the next day - the main photo came from minutes later- They stood like that until Felicia cleared her throat. 

“Look at you…” she said in the fake jolly tone. “You two are the picture of love”

Jensen held Jared’s hand entwining their fingers. “Jared, this is an old friend, Felicia Day. Celeste’s daughter…”

Jared looked at Jensen he had read about Celeste on a report Misha sent him. He had met the woman that was rude and hated him for no reason. “Celeste from the board of Mediline?” Jensen smiled and nodded. “It’s so nice to meet you.” He turned to Felicia and offered a hand knowing quite well he was shaking and that she’ll notice.

Felicia Smile let him know she did. “I’m here to talk to your mate, hope you don’t mind…”

Jared looked at her for everything she really was, just a scorned omega trying to piss him off. “Not at all…” he let out surprised. “He told me you had to, but I thought you’d wait for Misha to be back from his trip…?” he turned to Jensen who kinda shrugged in one of those measured movements that gave nothing of what he was thinking. 

“I thought it would be okay for me to drop by and start… ” She rubbed Jensen’s arm even if the man moved away politely. “After all we’re old friends… we can have a chat without things going weird or the need of a lawyer..” she giggled as Jensen smiled polite.

“And she wanted to know you…” Jared looked at his mate. “I don’t always have the chance to show you off.” He added with a tentative smile. Felicia made a face that only Jared caught.

Something changed, it made his blood boil, “aww, come on.” He got closer to Jensen blocking the contact Felicia had with his arm. “You haven’t seen each other in… years, right? Except for business you need to catch up on everything else. You need to get to know each other again.” and looking at Felicia straight in the face. “To learn how much you‘ve changed… I mean, Jensen mated, you are… trying to do something with your life…” Jensen held his hand placating. 

Felicia let out a small laughter. 

“I have to go to the office in an hour… can we start?” Jensen tried to cut the veiled fight as he offered Felicia a chair and looked at Jared questioning his sanity; Jared felt once more that anger, irrational possessiveness.

“I leave you two alone now..” Jared smiled as he waited for Jensen to sit down too. “have to go back to work.” He had no idea why, he just bent down in front of Jensen and kissed him on the lips, dirty and hot and demanding, opening his mouth and forcing Jensen into it.

Jensen held his breath at the touch of those lips, and the sweetness of Jared’s taste, they hadn’t kissed before, but it was everything he thought it’ll be, intoxicating and addictive, and the little mewls Jared let out as his hands gripped the front of Jensen’s shirt when he nipped his bottom lip and moved to suck on his tongue, had him imagining things, pressing Jared against the table and taking him right there.

He had his eyes closed his hands flew to hold his mate’s sides feeling how Jared’s body grew hotter and closer as if asking to be touched, to be held and taken. His mate was practically straddling his lap, asking for more.

Just like that night; “Please... please… I don’t mind, just… just… please…” Jared moaned again -as he had done that night- rubbing himself against Jensen’s body and Jensen pushed Jared away, gasping for air; he was half hard and felt his face hot. Paparazzis were at the other side of the glass taking pictures nonstop.

“We’ll talk later…” Jensen said passing his hand over his mouth, his face cold and accusing as the flashes made everything glow with the artificial light. Jensen tried to compose himself turning to Felicia who looked as if she just sucked on a lemon. “I’m sorry…” he said.

“That’s not how I start a business meeting.” His eyes darted to Jared chidingly.

Felicia didn’t even try to hide her scorn. “I guess not everyone is as professional as you are sweetie.”

Jared felt bad, but the beating of his heart… how fast and hard it was going? It was not because of fear. 

Jensen missed the first part of whatever Felicia told him, the thundering of his heart and something else, dread that this would ruin everything between Jared and him.

“… so if your proposal includes anything that would be used as a tool of empowerment for omegas…” Jensen blinked and looked at her.

He fumbled with the cup of coffee in front of him. “Yeah! Yes... we’re trying to change tides give Omegas the power to decide on how they want the resources offered to them be used, instead of only fertility issues my plan is to make it....” he kept talking but his mind kept going back to Jared. Damn, chocolate was ruined now… every time he would smell it now on he’d think of him.

It only lasted 20 to 25 minutes before Felicia rolled her eyes. “you haven’t changed at all…” she said. “Look at you driven by your feelings… you can’t wait to go to him again…”

Jensen felt his face getting hot. “I’m sorry…” he said. “This mating… is nothing of what I was expecting…”

She raised her brow and looked at her plate. “I guess is not like me or Janelle…”

Jensen rubbed a hand over his stubble. “You have no idea… sometimes I just can’t control myself… don’t know if I want to choke him or hug him… it’s messing me up…”

Jensen rubbed his face one more time while Felicia’s face twisted in envy and anger, something else scorn, Jensen should’ve paid more attention. 

Felicia laughed, and could take off the scorned expression by the time Jensen looked at her. “Well, let’s wait for your guardian angel lawyer to come back, maybe then we can discuss business away from your omega.” She got up and Jensen followed her. “See you around hottie.” She kissed his cheeks and moved to the door as she perched designer shades on her face to avoid flashes.

Jensen waited a couple seconds and then moved to the back of the store where Jared entered carrying dirty mugs. 

“Mind to tell me what the fuck was that!!” he growled.

Jared faced him sheepish expression on his face. “Nothing… I don’t know… I just don’t like her.”

Jensen threw his hands up. “I don’t like any of the friends you party with but I’m not scent marking you in front of them, am I?”

“Those are your friends….” Jensen looked at him with a look of utter disbelief, Jared faced him. “I’m sorry…”

Neither of them knew that Felicia carried with her the tie Jensen took off the night of their first meeting, rolled in her pocket, covered in alpha’s musk and aftershave. They didn’t know the reason why Jared felt this possessive was because she had his alpha -Jared’s alpha, Jared’s mate- scent on her. How would they know?

“I don’t think I can support an initiative created by a man that forces his mate into these disgusting demeaning public displays of control just because of his status…” she would say the next day; holding the paper with their kiss on the front page. “That’s why my support goes fully to Mr. Armstrong who is not trying disgusting sneaky plans to win this election.” To add drama she let the paper fell from her hand. “This mating is only a publicity stunt to get votes.”

***  
The fight following this one debacle was epic.

Not only Jensen had been pulled out of a meeting to be informed of it, His dad came to tell him how disappointed he was.

Jared was harassed on streets and the bakery by haters and paps, everyone was gossiping about them.

“All this because you couldn’t control yourself!” Jensen shouted throwing the paper in front of Jared, one of many; several were already shredded to pieces. “Have we ever kissed? What made you think it was okay?!?!”

Alaina and Richard were on their way obviously to thorn him a new one. “No we don’t!! and I wonder why?!” Jared shouted back.

“Because you’re not getting this!!” Jensen huffed. “We might have ruined Richard chances to win!! Just because you couldn’t control yourself!” he paced for a couple seconds a hand on his waist the other on his forehead. “Do you understand who is going to pay for this?” he faced Jared anger and something else in his eyes. “ME!! Not the omega, never the poor omega.”

Jared cackled. “The poor omega? Are you making it my fault?”

“It is your fault!!” Jared laughed hard at that. “I swear I’m trying, I’m doing my best but you ruin every effort-” Jensen tried to say but Jared interrupted.

Jared shouted louder. “I don’t want you to do any fucking effort! I don’t want you to try, I don’t want it!!”

“Then why this??” he said shoving yet another copy of the picture on his face.

“I don’t know!!” Jared ripped the paper. “But I’m not expecting you to do any fucking effort; I knew pretty well what this was. This is a political arrangement, just like she said; so your brother can stay in office even if his fuck up little brother keeps doing his best to prevent it to happen.”

“I am really a fuck up, just look at the kind of mate I got myself.”

“You can’t blame me on that one; I wasn’t a willing partner if you remember correctly”

Jensen moved closer jaw set. “And you always go back to that!! Always the same fucking thing!! ”

“Because it is fucking important!!”

“I regret it, is not obvious?!”

Jared cackled. “Your regret doesn’t give me anything back!!”

“I might regret I chose you!” Jared got quiet, it stung.

“I regret it too…” he said. “Wish you had gone for someone else, anyone else, there were three other omegas starting heat that night, WHY me?? Why would you ruin my life!!?? Why won’t you let me go?” Jared took a couple shallow breaths. “I don’t want to be disgusted with myself all the time. And is how I feel since the moment you touched me.”

“It wasn’t disgusting putting my card to the limit! Or drinking and whoring around!!” it was anger and something else in Jensen,  
“What about Felicia? What about those from the public O’s club?!” Jared replied. “Am I supposed to think you were there twirling your thumbs?”

Jensen let out a dark chuckle. “I never touched them, I never… I would never do that again” but Jared started talking over him.  
“I know you; you sure smiled, and make them think you are nice. Maybe prowl on them at night like you did to me!”

“Fuck you…” Jensen let out as he grabbed Jared by the shirt pulling him close while his other hand rose.  
Both got quiet. Jared was scared, he thought he crossed the line, maybe all alphas were the same.

But Jensen let him go slowly, still quiet. “I’m done… ” He said as he turned around. “I don’t give a fuck anymore, want your freedom?” he was still moving away. “You’ll get it; as soon as the labs come back you’re free to go.”

“I hope so, all I want is this to stop, this emptiness this… this, I don’t belong here I don’t want to belong here, I don’t want you…”  
Jared felt something in his stomach, it was like fire and tears and pain, as if something tore his chest open; he didn’t understand how feeling as bad as he felt he kept screaming.

“Good because I’ve been cracking my head thinking why on earth I was tolerating you.”

“Shut up you two…” Alaina passed the door placating tone and serious face. “Your voices can be heard from two floors down… what’s wrong with you?”

Jared turned around and left. “I refuse to talk near to any of your relatives.”

“Jensen.” Alaina let out a whine. “Why are you making this even bigger?”

Jensen kept pacing. “I was pulled out of a meeting with the entire association of medical care organizations… because he couldn’t control his stupidity!!”

Alaina kept looking toward the hallway. “I saw that picture Jensen, you weren’t really fighting against him.” She turned to him. “And I might be wrong but a kiss is not the end of the world… is it?”

Jensen chuckled. “I don’t know … is it?”

“It shouldn’t be such a big deal. That kiss… you have to look at the big picture here… face things…”

Jared stopped right at the end of the hallway; he could hear what they were sating.

“You’re right…” Jensen sat on the couch head in his hands. “It was a stupid kiss, nothing really important.”

Alaina snorted opened her mouth to close it back when the bang of a door announced Jared was in his bedroom. “You keep repeating that to yourself, one day you might believe it.”

“You said it, Alaina. Once the campaign were over…” Jensen got up. “You said I could be free…”

She sat straight, “I believe you have to deal with more than your need to be free…” a real smile, one of the rare ones came into her face. “One more week Jensen, that’s all. But please think about it; are you ready to let him go?”

It wasn’t peace what filled him, it wasn’t; the second Alaina said that he blinked and then touched his face, a tear was rolling down. He looked at his wet finger with a frown.

Alaina got up and left. “I came to tear you a new one, but you two have bigger issues than a picture.” Jensen grunted as response. “I shouldn’t even mention this but we need you to give an official statement against what Felicia said If possible.”

Jared felt the soft creak of his door from his place under the blankets. “you haven’t ate at all…” Jensen entered with a plate of something. “come on…” Jared sat cleaning his face. 

He had heard the kiss that made him rethink his entire world, that scared him more than anything in his life, more than the night they mated, more than riding a woolly mammoth, that kiss meant nothing to Jensen.

“It’s just an omelet I can’t do more than that.” Jared chuckled touched by the gesture as he took the tray, Jensen sat next to him. “I was wrong…” he let out looking at a point in Jared’s chest. “The kiss didn’t change anything, Felicia used me and I fell on her game.” Jared shrugged. “I’m sorry… that’s what I’m saying…” his eyes reached Jared’s who in turn looked away. “Hey…” he waited until their eyes met. “I’m sorry, really sorry…” 

Jensen was almost closing the door when Jared’s cracked voice reached him. “I’m sorry too.”

For the statement things weren’t easy, having to explain to Jared what was required ended up in another shouting contest.

He even accused Jensen of trying to guilty him into doing it. “so much concern for me wasn’t real, I should’ve seen it.”

“FINE!” Jensen had enough. “You don’t want to do this? Don’t do it! Let the entire country think you’re my slave.”

Jared stood in front of the microphone with a smile on his face and a stupidly brand new ring on his finger discretely showing that hand to the audience. He was shaking in his new clothes, Armani this time, and Jensen had it fitted for him, it was like someone that walked down of a catwalk. 

Jensen was standing just three steps to his left; a matching ring on his hand and a reassuring smile on his face, and something else, if you knew how they got there. Not ten minutes before Jensen had straightened Jared’s suit jacket and combed his hair. “You’re kind of frumpy to be my slave.”

Jared wanted to punch him instead he just scrunched his eyes at him, the tug on Jensen’s lips made him understand the joke. “I hate you…”

Jensen smiled openly biting his bottom lip as he stepped away. “No you don’t, you can’t hate me…”

Jared snorted but didn’t really answered in the end, Jensen was right.

So the twitch on Jensen’s lips as Misha told them this was a statement not an interview and that they should refrain from asking questions.

Jared stood there as the cameras were recording and flashing bright lights on his eyes.

“Good---good afternoon…” the flashes were too bright, and they were hot, and people were moving and whispering, it was too much. “Good Afternoon…” he tried again and someone on the first row snickered, Jared’s eyes flew to him. 

His mouth was dry and he could see eyes judging him, everyone staring at him, eyes, eyes and smiles, they were mocking him. It was too much, too much!

Jensen saw how his mate stuttered and saw to the side where Alaina and Kathryn were watching from behind the stage of the conference room Kathryn worried, Alaina with a finger on her forehead. 

The snicker had him moving, he touched Jared shoulder and made him look up. 

“You can do this… and I’ll give you a card to charge to the limit” he said holding the microphone down with the biggest grin.

Jared smiled. “I hate you…” he said with his mouth half open. 

“No you don’t…” Jensen said biting his lip again. “just few minutes, this will be done and you will go shopping…”

“I don’t have to…” Jensen looked over his shoulder.

“Kat needs some things for her visits to colleges.” 

Jared raised his eyebrows. “So it’s a trap!!”

Jensen scrunched his face. “You caught me…” green eyes roamed the room. “Remember they mean nothing.”

“Nothing…” repeated Jared nodding. 

“remember what Misha told you, you’re in charge…”

“I’m in charge.”

“Remember I’m your master…”

Jared snorted. “like hell you are…”he took the microphone one more time. 

Jensen moved to his mark. “go get them Jay…” 

What faced the press was not the timid guy that stuttered the first time around, it was the confident omega with a too big mouth, and too much feistiness for his own good.

“My name is Jared Ackles.” he started. “And I’m here because in recent days there’s been declarations about the nature and genuineness of my mating with my alpha; Jensen Ackles from people that are not related to us in any way. This person, accused us from using this sacred bond that can’t be dissolved for political purposes.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m here to rectify that information, which is in no way true, me and my mate respect what the mating bond represents and wouldn’t mock the base of our society in that way.” 

“Our mating bond is real and will be proved in five days…” Jared said secure even if dread filled him at the idea of finally having the results. “Hopefully you won’t be judging us after that.”

Jared took a deep breath. “I know there’s an obvious inequality in rights between an alpha and an omega, I know what was expected from me since the day I presented, and I know Jensen’s reputation even before you all threw me his past in the face.”

Jensen cleared his throat making Jared turn. “What is true…” Jensen shrugged and made a face and Jared smiled. “I know there’s inequality in rights, but calling a simple demonstration of love should never be called a display of control” Jared said with disgust and air quotes. “a couple showing affection to each other shouldn’t be, in the XXI century an issue, maybe is the fact that this person has never had a long lasting, serious, relationship that made her state such a hideous thing. Maybe was Mr. Curtis Armstrong idea… maybe is someone’s bitterness.” He said going back to script. “but degrading an omega just because his ideas on what is supposed to be an omega does not concur with yours is wrong, it is abusive and someone else would’ve been hurt.”

“Thankfully I have a mate that supports me, friends that are always there for me, and a strong family that finally made me understand what being part of a family really means.” He heard the voice from his right. Kathryn was hugging Alaina who rolled her eyes and tolerated everything. 

“And the opinion of one scorned omega who still hasn’t find her way in life will not put me down, I ask you all; please, stop giving attention to that, because the opinions given are trying to stop my Mate’s initiative; initiative that, her recalcitrant activism is trying to ban. It could provide millions of omegas of much needed help in areas that does not involve reproduction…” he turned to Jensen who had his mouth open. “To learn more go to tolivewithdignity.org. Thank you.” He stepped back a little as the entire room erupted in calls of his name as he walked to Jensen held his hand and walked out the stage.

Once out Alaina was looking at him with a one sided smirk and her arms crossed. Kathryn was smiling wildly as she jumped ahead to hug Jared. “You did it great!!”

Jared thanked her as Alaina got close. “That’ll do Jared, that’ll do…” she didn’t say anything else, just turned around and started walking away. “Still… try not to ruin this with something embarrassing.”

Jared and Jensen chuckled as they turned to each other. “Come on… I still have an hour before going back to the office… wanna eat something…?”Jensen offered as he took Jared’s and Kat’s hands. “I promised a shopping spree if you find someone decent to go to…”

Jared scrunched his eyes. “I don’t need a reward for doing something you like…”

Kat groaned. “Shopping Jared, you don’t look a gift shopping spree in the mouth…” she chuckled as they all went to their cars. 

Kat wasn’t driving but Tahmoh; her own Cliff was there for her. He followed as she drove with Jensen and Jared.

They ate at a family place not far from the Ackles building and not too posh so they were comfortable, Jared noticed at the corner of his eye how many were taking pictures of them, and for once he didn’t care.

When they were done and walked out Kathryn and Jared took her car, Jensen kissed his niece before they left and then kissed Jared’s cheek without thinking, just like you do with family, he felt the gasp from Jared; they stood there a couple second looking at each other until Kathryn groaned. “Oh My God. Don’t… don’t!!” she pushed Jared away from Jensen. “Now I understand why my friends hate their parents going all lovey in public, let’s go Jared….” And once they were by the car, laughing like kids. “Bye Uncle Jay.”

Jensen went to the office, he was late and didn’t care, not even when his father entered his office with a pleased smile on his face. “Yes, Father…” but the only answer was more of the same half smile. “Dad… I have no power whatsoever to read minds.”

Alan Ackles looked at him and nodded. “I am Proud of the man you’re becoming.”

Jensen snorted. “Because I’m working?”

Alan shook his head from side to side with a indulgent chuckle. “the character of a man is shown in the way a mate acts, the bond that joins an alpha and their omega… an omega can be fearful or vane or cocky or whatever their alpha made them…” Jensen thought about his mom, how confident and loving she was, how she balanced his imposing father, how the man in the chair in front of him was a figure so daunting nobody dared to contradict him, but the same man was clay in his wife hands, how his decay had been obvious and final after mom left.

“The kid… Jared?” his father said crossing his legs not hiding the smile anymore. “I saw that speech, he was a mess until you, and he was… everything an omega wants to be… that speaks volumes of you as much as him.” Alan kept smiling. “I was afraid rumors were right and that you made a second mistake in mating…”

Jensen let out a breath through his nose. “Don’t…” Alan said before Jensen could say anything. “I’m not judging you, I’m here just to say I’m proud, and that I knew that deep inside you were just like your mother… don’t forget that, okay?” Jensen nodded. “Because sometimes loving someone means more than just keeping them close, it means giving them what they need…”

Jensen looked at his father in the eye. “Whatever it is?”

Alan nodded and it sunk Jensen’s heart.

Jared put feet on the electric ladder and his stomach sunk, he took a sharp breath and Kathryn laughed at him. “I wasn’t paying attention…” he whined.

“Okay… so where to?”

“I was thinking on buying something for Jensen…?” Kathryn smiled. “I didn’t bought him anything for his birthday.”

The smile on her face made him blush. “like… ”she turned around looking lines and lines of stores. 

Jared chuckled. “I don’t know… a tie?” Kathryn groaned. 

“is not father’s day Jared, and you’re not ten!!” he chuckled again. “What about something you two might enjoy together…” she pointed to a sex shop with a display full of S/M gear.

“NNNOOOO!!!” Jared said too loud, too fast and holding his niece he faced the opposite direction. She laughed so hard they had to stop until she controlled herself.

As they walked from store to store Kathryn dragged him to a shoe store. “I need something comfortable but elegant for my interviews, we’re traveling in only few weeks.”

“Colleges, right?” she nodded as she tried flat boots. “those are nice…”

“What do I need for college?”

Jared smiled as he traced a hand through running shoes. “Money… ” he smiled tired. “sorry…”

He let out noticing she stopped to look at him. “Books, paper, thousands of pens, really you will need them, are you moving to campus? Or you are staying with your dad?”

She shrugged. “Depends on what school I chose.”

“What are you going for?”

Kathryn asked for the same boots in a different color and sat as they waited. “Not sure yet, all I know is that I want something art related. Or maybe I should got for something useful and then go to law school, like my dad, he was an intern in the white house once, and he’s out there saving the world… I might have to follow his steps.” Jared frowned. “Also… there’s only me and Ju to keep the Ackles’ legacy…” she sagged. “What if that’s expected from me?”

Jared took a shoe, Italian leather, handmade something. “Someone really smart told me that life is not about others, that you have to do what you love or else there’s no point in life.”

“But what f I change my mind?”

“There’s no shame on it… ”

She smiled. “I really like you; I don’t know how to talk to Dad or Uncle Jay like this.”

They bought a bunch of stuff, including several shirts and a dress for her visits to colleges and they bought Jensen something too. 

“Can I go home with you?” she asked as they drove to the apartment.

That’s how Jared and Kathryn were found covered in stains of barbeque sauce as hot wings were roasting in the oven and they filled the last pie with delicious lemon filling.

“What’s that smell…” Jensen asked from the door as Kathryn was licking the spoon.

“Hi uncle…” she said cleaning her face. “We’re cooking.”

Jensen smiled at is mate. “How was your afternoon?”

Jared smiled back and Kathryn giggled. “Good… how was yours?”

Jensen passed next to Kat to wash his hands on the tap just grazing Jared’s side. “My dad came to say he thinks you’re everything every omega wants to be…” 

They ate again like a family. 

“I could get used to eat with you two often… and once Ju lives here I’m so gonna spoil her rotten…”

Jensen laughed hard. “That’s my job... she’s gonna be the average Veruca Salt.”

“NO!” Jared said. “That’s the saddest character from Willie Wonka.”

After Kathryn offered to serve dessert Jared got up. “I have something for you…” and offered Jensen a box. “I was such an ass and never bought you anything for your birthday…”

Jensen flustered babbled about the fact that he never celebrated his birthday. “you didn’t have to buy me anything.” He was already opening the box to see a camera, a professional camera with just few other things. 

“I know is not much, but… I remember what you said, you have a major in photography but you never take pictures anymore…”

Jared just learnt something, the entire penthouse was filled with beautiful images, random moments captured by a clever camera. “I love these.” Kathryn said when they got in. “I loved them since Uncle Jay hung them… they’re his.”

“I gave up… long ago…” he said already setting it. “I used to love it, though.”

Jared smiled. “Take it with you… you might find things worth a picture.”

“Not sure this is what I—my life has changed so much…”

“What’s the point in life if you don’t do what you love?” repeated Jared just like Jensen did not long ago.  
Jensen got up and kissed Jared in the lips; Jared gasped in the soft tender kiss, his eyes closing by themselves, the first time they actually shared a kiss.  
[[


	9. Chapter 9

***  
“Where the fuck is my green striped tie?” Jensen shouted. “Where’s my lucky tie?”

Jared was standing behind him, it was a Wednesday and Jared was on his way to the bakery but stopped to say good bye to find Jensen almost ready. “Don’t look at me I don’t use ties.” Jensen gave him a bitch face ad Jared laughed. “Relax… your luck is not gonna change with a freaking tie…” 

Jensen turned furious again. “I have that tie since I was a kid; I use it every time something big happens…”

Marcie was checking on the laundry room and every other closet but already stated she didn’t send that tie to dry cleaning or anything. “I keep a list of things I sent out of the house sir, and that tie was not in anything in the last two weeks.”

Jared saw as he walked back into his room pouting like a five year old and checking once more every rawer of his dresser and every hanger on his closet. “My mom gave me that tie… for my first dance…” he mumbled from inside his closet and then louder. “I’m gonna present my project to the city council today….” And 

Jared walked to him and took out his key chain; it was a guitar pick with a LS on it. “This is my lucky charm; it’s from the first and only concert I ever went to.” Jared took out the pick in its metal ring and added it to Jensen’s arm band, the one he always wore. “it’s a loan until you find your tie… just calm down.” Jensen smiled like a dork for so long Jared rolled his eyes and threatened to take the thing back.  
“I’ll take care of it.”

“Good.” Jared walked out smiling. “You know? Maybe you took off your tie in the office or at the mansion, you’ll find it around. when were the last time you wore it?”

Jensen got quiet looking to a point in his wall he couldn’t remember the last time he wore it was the night of his first meeting with Felicia Day.

Jared got to Meg’s a little late, and found Samantha there already, even if she always arrived by eight; he also noticed Nicky coming and going nervous as she checked the clock every two minutes. “where is Rachel?” he asked after the hour for her medication passed and Nicki didn’t ran upstairs to make sure his friend had taken it. After going himself to check he asked again and again until he was freaking out.

 

“She went out…” Jared had his mouth open breathing shallow. “With Jensen…”

“Why??”

Nicki dusted her hands on her apron and looked at him. “She’s... the face of his campaign… and he’s being keeping it secret because it’s going to be a present for you on your mating ceremony once the results come back…”

Jared was left with his mouth open; Samantha made a sound of disappointment.

“We’re sorry we had to lie to you…” Nicki said apologetically. “But it was for a good cause.”

Jared sat sighing deeply finally. “But she’s fine?”

Samantha laughed. “That’s all you care about?”

Jared blinked back his tears. “If she’s fine Jensen will take care of everything else… right?”

Samantha got close with a glass of water for him. “Yes… yes he will…” and with a warm smile. “You two are so in love is ridiculous.”  
If she only knew, thought Jared; he was pissed, angry again, why on earth Jensen was using his friend? Why he thought it was okay to assume he could use Rachel the way he was using Jared, *this is bigger than you and me*, he said, right? was big enough to use Rachel too.

Jared didn’t care though, he’d have his prick back, and he’d keep Rachel safe once Jensen decides he’s had enough, after all he has plans, didn’t he? Just means to an end, independence and safety. Jensen couldn’t be planning a life with him without even telling him.

He have heard of those alphas; the kind that mate an omega and use him for his pleasure. The kind that will mate someone by force and then take the omega’s choices one by one until all that’s left is a shell ready to be used. And Jared won’t be one of those.

Jensen was asked many things that day while the video was presented to the board, and Rachel was asked question after question. He was shaking and his hand flew to his tie a million times just to find a different texture, not the silky one he knew so well, instead of panicking his fingers caught the prick and the warm filling him was enough. 

Alan Ackles held Rachel’s hand and invited her to his birthday party that weekend. Rachel was still smiling by the time they passed the door to Meg’s.

“Ladies and Gentleman…” announced Jensen. “Let me introduce you the reason why my proposal was accepted, and will be included in next year’s budgets!” Rachel walked in smiling and waving as Tito ran to her and picked her up in a hug as Samantha and Nicki clapped, costumers turned and stared as usual joining them in the choir of clapping and cheering, even though they had no idea of why..

Jared was serious, even if he hugged Rachel as usual, Jensen got close. “It’s all because of you.” He offered his mate a hug but Jared hardly held his hand.

“I know…” he pulled Jensen to a side by the wrist where his guitar prick was hanging. “It’s about me, so leave my friends aside.”

Jensen looked surprised. “you said so… you said it was about your project and Richard campaign and you’ve been doing a good job pretending, I even bought it, you know I can take it, but leave my friends out of this.” Jared turned to the rest. “Leave…” the look in Jensen’s eyes almost made him take it back, say he was sorry and invite him in, but he had to protect the girls, he had to protect them from the ugliness in Jensen’s world.

Jensen had no idea of what to say he just nodded as he turned to see the rest talking and getting things ready for lunch; Rachel was calling for them and asked him to stay. “Sorry guys I have to go back to the office…”

“Awww…” Rachel looked from Jared to Jensen. “Sure you can’t stay even for a while? We have to celebrate this!”

Jensen opened his mouth even if he had no idea of what excuse h e was supposed to say but Jared beat him at that. “His family is waiting for him, he can’t stay.” The girls looked disappointed, even Tito looked sad, as they said their good bye’s and saw Jensen leave.

Jensen passed the door as Rachel started gushing about the people and the pothers omegas invited to this and how amazing had been and how nervous she was. 

It was his turn to feel alone.

They didn’t saw each other Jared woke up in the middle of the night, because he heard a phone. “Yes…” it was Jensen on the hall, nobody called to the landline anymore, so this couldn’t be good news. “Yes I’m Jensen Ackles…”and after a couple second. “Yes… me and my mate…” and after a bit. “Oh… okay when are we getting them then?”

The results, it had to be about the results, Jensen checked his clock it was almost 1 am. “No! No… that’s not necessary. The Ackles’ PR office is perfect sir, thank you very much…”

Jared felt dread and sorrow fill him, and fear, he didn’t’ want to be alone, even if that’s what he’s been waiting all this time, he looked at the closet, there were clothes and jewelry, he could take all that, and Alaina once mentioned they’d be paying him to be quiet, and Misha offered him help… the day of leaving had finally arrived.

“You’re up!” Jensen looked surprised, the same worried face he sure had. “It was from the lab in California…” a half smile on his face as his nail started scratching something at the door frame. “I guess they don’t thought about the time difference...” He kept moving his eyes from one point to another. “And they had an order to let us now whenever they get it ready…”

Jared cut his rambling. “So… what did they said?”

Jensen was still mumbling about the guy from the lab that called. “They won’t give the results on the phone; they’ll send an envelope to Ackles’ PR… by Monday.”

“Okay…” Jared felt the need to hug Jensen; instead he just laid down curled on his side looking away from the door, and waited until Jensen closed the door before he finally let out a trembling breath.

It could be the last night of them mated, Jensen thought, and he couldn’t sleep just like the first night they shared a roof as mates, the irony made him laugh.

Jensen woke up with Jared’s alarm clock, the penthouse was big, but with every day he heard the same boring electronic sound he started waking up and getting ready with it, just like his mate-just like Jared… he corrected himself without noticing. He waited to hear the shower on but nothing, the second alarm, Jared was changing by then but nothing.

By the third Jensen was on his way to the other bedroom, he found Jared standing by the window, shirtless and only wearing boxers, he stood there not turning. “Hey…?”

“I’m fine…” he said too loud as if trying to convince himself. 

Jensen walked into the room. “What’s wrong? Does this something to do with me using Rachel for the campaign?” Jared head shook from side to side eyes hidden under too long hair. “is this because you think I’m using you…?”

The flash of hazel-green pupils said not. “is this because… the Easter bunny is not real.” Jared smiled. “Yeah I like that… I like your smile…” Jared shook his head clearing hair from his face. 

“What’s gonna happen with us? After the results.” His eyes kept stuck in the horizon over the park.

Jensen got closer and grazed his shoulder with a hand, Jared felt the sparks of electricity running down his arm. “I don’t know you said you wanted your freedom, and even if I actually mated you, you could go to school and have a life, maybe I could make this horrible mess I caused turn out into something you don’t really regret in the end…”

Jared scrunched his face. “I don’t know…” it was like being punched in the stomach. Something so hard hit him that Jared felt tears in his face. He hid his face again ashamed of not having control in front of Jensen.

Jensen moved fast; he wanted to get out, he didn’t understand his own reaction he was a fucking alpha come on!! Why was he crying again? “Marcie is still with Claire, Misha went back to Managua last night, so… coffee?” his voice betrayed him and Jared croak did the same to him.

***  
Jensen sat in front of his brother, Richard looked really worried. “SO… how are you doing baby brother?”

Dick was sitting in front of him and Jensen only wanted to be left alone. “I’m fine.” He checked his watch to see if Richard get the hint.

“Alaina told me about you and Jared… ” Dick had amber eyes, those were more like grandpa eyes, Hannah had dad’s blue ones Jensen had mom’s and right now those amber eyes were boring into his soul. “You’re doing fine… so…”

Jensen let out the breath he’s been holding thought his nose. “Spit it out Dick I don’t have time for this”  
“Richard!” he corrected. “And I’m here to know what we’re going to do…” he stopped for a second. “When we get those results…”

Jensen blinked. “What do you mean?”

“What if those results come out positive brother, what are you going to do? Is this something you really want?”

Jensen’s first reaction left him breathless, Richard raised one brow at the stunned face his brother made; the first thing out of his mouth was “NO”

Jared went to the bakery and made sugar cookies from memory, helped as usual but every two seconds he had to stop to sniffle and clean tears from his face. “What is wrong with me!!” he threw his hands up frustrated as Rachel laughed at him. 

“Does it has something to do with Jensen?” she asked smiling. “Did you fight? Is he traveling? I heard that mates that are about to be parted or are apart do that.”

Jared rolled his eyes once more as he blew his nose. “He just went to the office as usual… nothing more…” his head though provided the reason; the results were only three days away.

Jensen called him around noon, asking him to go with him to the beach house the next day. “We can stay there until Monday and decide then…”

“But Friday and Saturday… the bakery…”

“Make time Jared, this is important... it’s the rest of our lives.”

Jared let out a sigh and smiled. “Is that an order? Because I told you I do not follow your orders.”

Jensen chuckled. “Please…?” when Jared didn’t answer. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Jared smiled cleaning tears from his face as Jensen cleared his throat. “That’s better… okay. I’ll tell Nicki right now.”

Alaina visited Jared to talk that afternoon before Jensen got there.

“What? You said I did it well on Tuesday…” he tried distrustful. “And I swear I did nothing to embarrass your precious family after that.”  
Alaina laughed hard. “I know… I’m here in representation of my husband to offer you something.”

Jared shifted in his sit; he knew that whatever they were offering was not something he wanted.

“What if I say I don’t want to hear it?”

Alaina raised one brow and her sin red lips twisted in a smile that was almost macabre. “You might like what I’m about to say…” she  
crossed her legs and Jared got caught in the creases on her black pants, they looked almost velvety with the soft light of the window.   
“…So?”

Jared blinked stupidly; he never even noticed she spoke. “Sorry… I got distracted.” For some reason his head kept turning to the door over and over.

“Do not play stupid, okay? You want something else? I believe that the package I just offered was good enough in case you accepted…”

Jared faced her angry. “Accepted what?”

“In case you’re mated… you really weren’t paying attention…” she huffed. “I don’t really have that much time Jared and I can’t do this in front of Jensen… ”

Jared frowned. “You know? You… your entire family keep asking him to grow up, but the second he does something adult and mature you all start fussing about it.”

Alaina rolled her eyes the way Jared already knew, the *don’t I know that* roll. “There’s a lot that implies being an Ackles, and sadly Jensen never accepted that.”

Jared scoffed. “He lives his life, his every day thinking on how to be an Ackles, on how to please your stupid family ! NO!! HIS stupid family, you might control it, but Alan, Mayor Dick.-“

“Don’t call him that!” she warned.

“.. Kat and Ju are the only Ackles, yet they live trying to be good enough for their own family, why? Because of you!” and turning away. “Family is supposed to be a safe haven, somewhere where you can be yourself without fear of judgment. You and me? We’re just guests.”

Alaina got up. “I have a legacy to follow, Jensen’s mom was known as the greatest omega of this family, you have no idea how hard is to fill those shoes… and I’m not going to fucking leave my job and be a housewife going to tea parties and baking stupid ass cakes… that’s for you-”

Jared scoffed offended. “I had three jobs.”

“And yet you were chased down and mated like a beast.”

“That’s Jensen’s fault more than mine…”

“That’s Jensen’s fault… period, but you just grabbed the perks just fine… right?”

Jared had a weird feeling again. “You know what? I don’t care what your fucking package deal is, I don’t want it…”

Alaina pointed a finger at him. “Tell me you want Jensen and I swear I write you a novel.” And smiling added. “Because it’s so obvious!!”

Jared felt exposed, was it so obvious? “Just leave me alone…” he tried to leave but the idea of being alone with the realization of what he wanted was too much. His eyes followed the line of clouds atop of the buildings.

Alaina got close, standing next to him facing the same window; she saw the tears in his face. “I still remember the first time I heard that Richard was already mated…” she had a smile on her face. “It was ridiculous, we both couldn’t stop crying, he said he felt my pain and my broken heart and was so absurd… even Rehka knew It.” she giggled, the sound nobody outside her family had ever heard, it made her almost human. “I didn’t want to do that, take someone’s mate, I was not raised like that, we tried, really did, we tried working together and have a platonic thing, but…I just knew, right there what I wanted in life…”

“I had no idea what I wanted in life, not even now…” 

Alaina made a sound. “What about Jensen?”

Jared felt something like a shudder running down his body; his hands clenched in fists without noticing. “I-I I guess that’s the part I don’t know.”

 

Alaina smiled at him maternal, the way she only acted with Juliette or Kathryn. “Look, make your mind, okay? Whatever you decide, there is a way for us to make it happen.”

“What if what I chose is not the same Jensen wants?”

“About what?” Jared turned around surprised, why he always got surprised by Jensen?

“About life; you nosey ass…” Alaina rubbed a hand down Jared’s arm as she moved to greet Jensen with a kiss on his cheek, she let out along sigh. “Why is that you don’t have help in this house?” and moved to sit in the same armchair as if it were a throne. “You’re not one of those who think his omega should do everything, right? I need a drink, I’m parched.”

Alaina left right after she had a glass of lemonade made by Jared’s hands, she promised she’ll keep an eye on Kathryn. “I like that blue eyed stone faced boy… the tall one…” Jensen chuckled. “You know… ” she made a motion with her hand. 

“Tahmoh…” Jared provided and she nodded.

“He’s easy to the eyes… now.” she kissed Jensen’s cheek once more and did the same with Jared. “See you on Monday, and whatever happens, stay calm.”

Jensen laughed. “What’s wrong with you? You’re not this nice… ever!!!”

She smiled. “I just noticed I act like such a bitch… I shouldn’t do that to the family that let me in without judgment.”

“Well… not MUCH judgment…” Jensen said bashful and both laughed.

Jensen asked if Jared was ready but he ended up sitting in Jared’s bed as he packed. It was comfortable just being there in silence. It was already dark when they left to the beach house, they traveled quietly once more; not even the radio was on.

As they arrived Jensen visited Juliette’s bedroom, the girl was already asleep but the second her daddy kissed her hair squealed delighted. “I’m so happy you’re here!!” she claimed as she hugged him and smiled at Jared. 

“We’ll be here a couple days, so go to sleep; we’ll play and talk tomorrow, okay?”

“g’nite daddy…” Jensen kissed her hair as she burrowed under her blankets. “nite nite Jared..”

“Good night baby…” he said from his place at the door as he frowned Jensen had tears on his face. 

“I’m tired of this…” Jensen dried his face. “I have to go to see a doctor.”

They had a late dinner by themselves and retired to the bedroom prepared for them. There was one problem being at the beach house though. Alan Ackles didn’t know they had two bedrooms; “Sorry…” Jensen looked at the bed. “I had no idea… and my dad…”

Jared took off his shirt and moved to his pack. “Its fine, we’ve slept in the same bed before…”

Jensen saw how tired his mate looked and didn’t fight anymore. “You okay? He asked as they turned the light off.”

Jared mumbled something and fell asleep sniffling against his will, not knowing why Jensen curled around him. “We’re gonna figure this out, okay? You’ll be fine… I promise.”

Jared woke up feeling hot and uncomfortable, he was wrapped in blankets and the same too soft pillows he didn’t really liked. And the smell of something delicious, he thought it was food, but it wasn’t, as hot as he felt he still lingered in bed for a while hearing the reason why he woke up, Juliette’s shrieks of joy and Jensen laughter.

Leaving his sweet smelling cocoon he ventured to the small terrace the bedroom had and looked out, right on the patio under his window Jensen was holding Juliette’s bike as she tried to ride without training wheels.

Jensen’s eyes few to him immediately as if he were expecting him and the man smiled. “Daddy.” Whined Juliette, as she felt the hand on her bike leaving.

“One moment princess, Jared is up.”

“Morning sloth!!!” she shouted as Jared made his way to the patio by the stairs attached to the terrace. “We beat you at breakfast!!” Jared waved frowning

“What did she call me?” he asked surprised as soon as he got close to Jensen.

“Is not that… my daughter does not say that… ” Jensen said with a smile. “She said sloth, as the animal… there’s a story about a Sloth that’s always tired and always sleeps in and misses breakfast.”

Jared snorted rubbing his eyes. “For one second I thought she had spent too much time with Alaina…” Jensen snorted and moved to tug on a strand of Jared’s hair. “Your hair is a mess…” Jared yawned. “Go shower, and come down, we’ll have second breakfast with you…” he said as Juliette jumped from the bike.

“YAY second breakfast!!!” she ran into the house with her hands up.

Jensen saw as she disappeared. “Now… don’t be surprised if we find an elf at the table… ”

“Elf?” Jared was too sleepy to understand that.

“We’re reading The Hobbit.” That made Jared smile. “Go take a bath sloth… ” Jensen teased and Jared left smiling.

By the time he joined his mate at the table Ju had plastic bow and arrows, a blonde wig and green clothes; she looked a lot like a young Jensen with the fake hair.

Jensen took yet another picture of her as she stuffed a grape in her mouth she smiled at Jared 

“Hurry up Jared, we’re going on an adventure!!!” she added another grape with a huge smile.

Jensen produced two more bikes and they went out. “norolim Asfaloth.” Shouted the kid as she whipped the line Jensen tied to her smaller bike after re-attaching the wheelies. They rode laughing, going around the dock as Juliette shouted them to move acting like she was Ben hur more than an elf.

They stopped for ice cream, and to watch street artists, Juliette ran goofing around with clowns and jugglers, Jared bought her a windmill and Jensen had a kite for later, Jared made bubbles with a girl dressed like a fairy and Jensen took a picture of it while he was wrapped in the thin iridescent curtain.

Jensen had to stop and buy sun screen on the first place available because they didn’t get any with them and Juliette started looking redder and redder in the face, after he applied it on the little girl he turned and did the same to Jared. “You don’t want to look like a lobster, do you?”

Jared closed his eyes and his mouth and let Jensen work on his face.

By the time they went home they were tired, smelly and thirsty. Juliette left her bike around but her father made her come back and put it in the garage. “Someone will do it anyways…” she complained.

“Whose bike is it?” asked Jensen and Juliette said mine. “And who should take care of your things?” 

Juliette pouted. “Grandpa never makes me do it.”

“But I’m not grandpa… people in the house are always busy taking care of us, we are not supposed to give them even more trouble, what if one day there’s nobody to help you? What are you going to do?”

She rolled her eyes with a smile and a bratty gesture. “Don’t be silly daddy we will always have someone to help…”

Jensen was serious. “At home it’s just me and Jared, and we have to take care for each other because nobody else will.”

“Really?” she asked looking at Jared who nodded; Ju put a finger in her mouth. “What about Ali?”

“She lives at her own house with Uncle Richard.” She looked surprised. “You’re going to live with us and big girls that go to school do not need someone cleaning after them.”

The girl looked as she was weighting things. “Alright… but you promise me it’ll be the three of us now… right?” her eyes flew to Jared. “You’re not gonna keep all my daddy’s kisses for yourself right?” Jared blinked surprised as he shook his head from side to side. “And I still can cuddle with you if there’s thunders right?” Jensen nodded. “And is not going to be like on your birthday, right? You won’t fight and get mad at each other and you won’t stop talking, right? Because Sussy’s daddies do that all and she’s sad all the time.”

Jared noticed something falling from his face and turned around, there were more tears.

“Stop…” Jensen picked his girl up, you’re trying to make us change subjects, let’s take a shower and get some water, put your bike in the garage now.

She nodded this time as Jensen put her down again, and saw as she walked pushing her bike with the helmet on the little basket. 

Jared sniffled. “I’m sorry…” 

Jensen hugged him. “No, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t…” decide for you, stayed stuck in his head. Jared’s and his bike were put in their place before they walked in the house.

Juliette ran to her nanny telling her that she had to move to the city with her. Julie looked at her and then to Jensen surprised. 

Left on their own Jensen and Jared started walking in the direction of their bedroom. “I’m sorry…” Jensen looked flustered. “Go, take a shower; rest… whatever you need I’ll be in the studio…” Jensen was leaving and Jared felt something weird, a hollow in his chest, Jensen stopped and wiped a hand on his face. “Damn it!!”

Jared moved away fast as if fearing his own heart.

He took a shower, he sat on the bed, his legs were burning, and he felt amazing after the exercise. Jared drifted off to sleep without noticing lulled by the quiet sound of the waves.

He woke up and wandered around the house, he had been there a couple times but never really got to see the house, and he felt his heart flutter at the thought that this could be his last time here.

A maid looked at him and made a little curtsey before offering him something. “uhh some water please…?” the obvious right away didn’t surprised him. “Do you know where Jensen and Juliette are?”

“Master Ackles is in the terrace by the hammocks; Miss Juliette is taking a nap in her bedroom, Master Jared.” She said and with a small smile that disappeared when Jared asked her not to call him that. The woman walked away leaving Jared looking around not sure how to get to the terrace by himself.

The salty breeze of the ocean hit his face, it wasn’t too hot yet, he scrunched his eyes against the bright light and walked to the white hammock hanging at the end of the open space, two more were hanging from beams and there were several chairs and lounges around, a variety of cushions spread on them, Jensen had one knee bent at the edge of the net, the other was on the floor, his hair looked still kinda wet, so he had a shower somewhere else. 

“Stop staring at me…” he said with his eyes still closed. “Come here…” one hand extended inviting and Jared held it without thinking, he was pulled next to Jensen, Jensen’s arm draped over his shoulder, fingers caressing slowly his neck, his right thigh pressed against Jensen’s and his sides touching as Jensen’s leg on the floor started swinging them, Jared surprised at the movement planted one palm in Jensen’s leg. “If this thing falls, please do not punch me in the face…” he said making Jared chuckle.

It took few minutes until they were pressed to one another. Jensen asleep once more, Jared boneless and enjoying the closeness and the lazy calm, how had he gone in life without knowing how it feel to be in a place like this?

Jared chuckled without knowing why. “What are you thinking…” mumbled Jensen without opening his eyes or moving anything more than one finger from the hand he had around Jared’s shoulders.

Jared turned at his face, slack with sleep and peaceful Jensen looked gorgeous. “I’m thinking that I like it in here.”

Jensen snorted. “Wish we had more time to be here… we should come here after the ceremony…” his eyes opened and he looked away without blinking. “If… if…” 

Jared closed his eyes and leaned on his mate. “I’d love it, if… I’d love to…”

Jensen turned and kissed Jared’s brow. “Yeah… I’d love to... I love you…” Jared’s heart started running did Jensen mean it?

Jensen held his breath, how he made such a mistake, why he let it out?

He just pulled his mate closer and pretended he was asleep, kicking himself internally for being such a coward.

Juliette came down after another hour to find them still sprawled together in the same place, Jared pressed against Jensen’s side, head resting on his chest now, Jensen’s hand wrapped on his neck and fingers caressing slowly up and down.

“You said you wouldn’t hog all the cuddles…” she let out while climbing on her daddy’s lap knees hurting him.

Jared giggled at the pained groan form Jensen and sat up a little giving the girl some room.

“Careful! Careful or you’ll never have brothers or sisters…” Jensen mumbled as Juliette found the perfect spot for her between both the adults.

She held Jared’s hand and started playing with his fingers and his clock and rambling about nail polish. “You’re too young to use any kind of nail polish…” Jensen let out Jared giggled.

Alan found them there when the helicopter brought him home. “Look at you, a happy family.”

Dinner time was as domestic as the rest of their day. Jared cut Juliette’s meat as Jensen helped his dad with his pills; Jensen served Jared more green beans and offered him a bite of his potato.

Jared drank all his wine and took Jensen glass without even noticing they were sharing before giving him another serving of ice cream without asking. Jensen smiled surprised at his bowl and thanked him looking straight to his eyes.

Alan smiled nostalgic noticing how in sync they were. He told them how tired he was. “Oh! I went to visit your friends… they’ll be on my party Monday night…” he said as he got up from the table. “Now… excuse me; I had a long day and I’d like to lay down. Getting old… getting old is terrible… especially being alone.” He got up with a grunt. 

Jensen held his father’s hand when he touched his shoulder; Alan repeated the action with Jared. And then he bent down and kissed Juliette’s cheek.

“I’ll be gone tomorrow early boys, see you all on Monday night for the party.” 

Getting Ju in bed was easy, Jared sat outside the door feeling a line of tears rolling down his face, while Jensen read about Bilbo meeting Gollum and Juliette giggled at him making their voices. Jensen walked out when she fell asleep to find Jared by the door, head resting against the wood.

Jared woke up when strong arms held him up, but he pretended to be asleep so Jensen won’t let him go; the next time he opened his eyes he was alone, the bed still smelled good, but not as good as the first day, he found Jensen asleep on a couch downstairs.

“I didn’t want to impose to you again…” he said, “after all, my dad left so early he didn’t even notice us…”

Jared bit his lip and messed his hair. “I wouldn’t have minded…” he looked up to find Jensen looking at him with a smile. “So, am I sloth again?”

Jensen chuckled as he got up. “No, actually I haven’t had breakfast yet and Ju is not even up.” He got close to Jared as if an uncontrollable force called him to, he stopped right in front of him and let out a small sigh. “Good morning…” he said flustered and Jared smiled repeating the greeting with his eyes fix on Jensen’s fleshy lips.

The kiss was natural, an extension of that empty feeling Jensen felt, and the anxiousness Jared felt not knowing where his mate was. Jensen pressing Jared against his body; that was new for both, Jared treading his fingers across Jensen’s short hair, that’s something he always wanted to do.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
They sat at the table right next to each other; Jensen held his fingers and Jared felt his heart going crazy, they chatted about the day before and the pictures Jensen took.

This was the best vacation he’s ever had, except… Jared got quiet suddenly bitterly noticing this was not a regular holyday trip. “You look sad…” Jensen moved his hand away. “I didn’t mean to…”

Jared shook his head. “I thought this is the best trip I ever had but I haven’t ever had a holiday trip like this… so.”

“We’re going to do this an annual thing, or maybe twice a year…” but the breath Jensen took in to add more and more plans left him as Jared’s face sunk. 

“I… what if there’s no next year?”

 

Jensen left his cup of coffee. “I’m still trying to be…” positive couldn’t pass his lips. “I want to do the right thing, even if only for a couple more days.”

Jared swallowed his complain, I don’t want you to do the right thing…

“I’m planning on taking you dancing tonight” Jensen said out of the blue. “Every weekend people do this grand balls by the dock, the ladies organize it to gather resources for charity… you don’t even have to dress up or anything, just a couple drinks, and some music…” he smiled as he blinked dorkily to Jared. “Would you go out with me?”

Jared looked at his pancakes. “People are going to see us there…” silence fell on them after that.

Little Jared knew that people had seen them just fine. Pictures of the happy couple and the little girl were already decorating every magazine and yellow press paper. “The Happy Couple and their offspring”, “Fairy tale happy: Once Upon a time Jensen and Jared Ackles”, “teeth rotting sweet”, “Rumors claim that this is the last attempt to start acting like a couple for them”. 

“Hunky Jensen Ackles taking mementos of his young family on a field trip near the Ackles’ beach mansion.” Was one of the best sold ones; Jensen on one knee taking pictures of Juliette dancing with a clown while Jared held her balloons and her windmill with a white dimpled smile on his face; then another of Jensen sitting on a bench tying Juliette’s shoelace as Jared held the camera, and another of Jared holding Juliette on his arms running dock down and Jensen laughing so hard his face was scrunched and his neck was exposed as his head was thrown back.

“Just look at them!!” Rachel gushed. “They’re so absurdly obvious!!” 

Nicki rolled her eyes. “Calm down…” Be she was smiling just as much as Rachel.

Tito? Well; he just bit his lip worried about how deep Jared was going or if he’d left the plan behind. “I just don’t want to see you brokenhearted…” he said as he trailed a finger over the page; was he really sticking to the plan? Was all this to get something from Jensen? Because the guy was not perfect, but was nice and tried to do his best for Jared, and he was totally in love. He wanted to believe Jared couldn’t do this to anyone, not even to Jensen.

Jensen sat with Juliette to watch cartoons as Jared bathed and got ready, then they went to the beach, and spent the time making sand castles, they buried Juliette making her a mermaid tail with sand, Jared produced a million tiny seashells for it and seaweed was his mermaid hair, she laughed like Jensen never heard her when Jared declared himself her seabass butler. Jensen took a dozen pictures of the girl laughing with her eyes closed and Jared making the best impression of a British butler .

They had lunch right there from a basket Jared made himself, and then they swam for a while, by mid afternoon Jensen was laying on his stomach, back exposed to the sun, Juliette using his leg as a pillow, her face hid under a giant umbrella, her feet on Jared’s legs as he was laying on his back right next to Jensen.

“Would you go dance with me?” Jensen asked again startling Jared awake. “Please don’t make me beg…” Jared smiled. 

“Would you beg?” Jensen looked resolute. 

“If I have to, if you make me…”

Jared’s heart swelled for no good reason; is not like this was a huge thing or anything. “Okay… let’s go dancing tonight.”

Juliette was already in bed too tired to even read with her daddy, by the time Jensen came out of her bedroom Julie was there reassuring him. “I stay with her alat all times Sir, she’ll be fine.”

Jensen smiled. “You are coming with us next year, right?” she chuckled and said that he better make her an offer because several other families wanted her.

“Tomorrow... I promise…” he said Julie McNivven was a treasure and he wasn’t planning on letting her go any time soon.

By the time he entered his bedroom to change Jared was ready, deep red shirt and fitting jeans, Jensen sucked in a breath and Jared giggled blushing. “I‘ll take that this are not from my six weeks in a row as the worst dressed.”

Jensen frowned as he tossed his dirty t-shirt into the hamper. “give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready.”

Less than half an hour later, they were leaving the house walking towards the dock where the light of small white bulbs bathed everything in an ethereal almost fairy tale-like light. It was decorated like an old fashioned carnival, like something taken out of Grease.

Jensen bought him an orchid, the rare ones, and a raffle ticket for some electronic thing. Jared won a trivia contest about president Nixon and then they made their way to the dance floor. 

Jensen made Jared twirl until he was in his arms and Jared rolled his eyes. “You’re really enjoying this, right?”

Jensen’s hand traveled from his waist through his back pressing him closer. And he made a funny face. “Of course!” both chuckled.

They swayed to the music without paying attention to anyone else.

As the music deemed to a pause the singer thanked the people clapping, including Jensen and Jared. “Thank you and remember… vote for you lovey dovey couple of the night…” people cheered. “Now, what about some Elvis?”

As the sad notes of “fools rush in” started Jared let go of Jensen. “I’m thirsty…” it was too much, too many memories in one, he didn’t want them attached to a song he liked.

They ended up drinking Cherry Cola and watching other couples. “I’m sorry…” Jared said smiling. “This is amazing I shouldn’t have made you beg me to come…”

“Glad you like this….” Jensen said ruffling the orchid on Jared’s shirt. “I knew you’d love it.”

They chatted for a little and then the band stopped. “Mrs. Everett asked me to remind you guys to buy the cotton candy, something sweet for your sweet one.” Jensen looked at Jared who was clapping and holding himself from jumping like Juliette. “Let’s get cotton candy…”

At the small over decorated stand a dark haired lady got close and presented herself as Nina and asked if they would want to go to the fundraising they were organizing.

“Oh, I don’t know… ” Jared turned at Jensen. “let me check our schedule if we could make it…” the obvious displeasure in her gesture made Jensen tighten his hold on Jared’s back. 

“okay, but we would really be pleased to have you there…”she let out as she left ordering someone to serve them the candy.

“what was that?” Jensen asked between his teeth.

“she’d like us there, as the killer whales…” Jensen turned at him surprised. “I know… but nobody is going to make us a show for their own purpose.” Jensen kissed his cheek

“I like when you act like the cruel stepmother.” Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes as Jensen laughed. 

Once they were holding giant servings of pastel blue fluffy cotton in hands, they moved down the dock; music trailing behind them.

“You know…” Jensen was toying with his candy. “I never had an answer… will you ever be able to forgive me?” Jared stopped mirroring Jensen. “For... for that night?” his eyes were hidden and his lips twisted up. “I think that if that never happened, I’d have tried to ask you out anyways.”

Jared smiled. “I don’t think there’s a way to forget what happened… it changed my life so much.” 

“I’m sorry… I will never say it enough but I do, I’m sorry…”

Jared nodded. “Okay… I accept your apologies…”

Jensen bit his bottom lip and turned around. “You don’t have to humor me…” Jared moved fast, cotton forgotten and rolling on the wooden path. 

“I’m not… I’m… if you ever invited me I’d have said yes… and not because of who you are…” without more they kissed again, Jensen broke the kiss when his back hit the rail of the dock and both looked away and chuckled. Jensen drove Jared back holding his hand, and they danced, not caring for anything else, sharing now and then sweet soft kisses and smiles, not a word were spoken between them.

They won the Lovey Dovey couple contest, and they got a ticket for a fancy dinner on the biggest restaurant in the area, they got a picture for the paper and then they had a dance of honor, the band singer asked them the song they wanted. Jared looked at Jensen startled. 

“Photograph?” asked Jensen to his mate.

Jared smiled, “Ed Sheeran?”

“Our first song was his…” Jared chuckled softly and Jensen hugged him close as if wanting to keep that laugh just for himself.

“I want that then…” the entire room looked at them as if they were the cutest puppies ever. 

The song was Thinking Out Loud, and the entire party cooed and clapped as they made their way across the dance floor. And press had a feast with the adorable couple dancing in a dock. Jared wanted to believe this was the first time; he wanted to believe this will be the rest of his life now. That Jensen would always be his.

But they only had one more day before reality got there.

Jensen left Jared at the door of their bedroom. “I don’t mind you staying…” Jared said against his lips.

Jensen let out a shaky breath as his resolve crumbled. “I do, I want to do this properly… when the time is right.” he kissed him one last time and then went to sleep in some other room.

By morning Jensen woke up with Juliette sitting on top of him. “Why aren’t you sleeping with Jared?”

Jensen blinked the sleep from his eyes. “I was reading and fell asleep here…” he lied.

“Jared said you went out really early…” she climbed down and ran to the kitchen shrieking like a banshee. “Jared!!! I found my daddy!” 

Breakfast was as quiet as the night before, but Jensen and Jared kept looking at each other smiling.

“Daddy what are we going to do today?” Jensen finally looked away from Jared a little bit ashamed of how distracted he’d been. “I don’t know sweetie what do you want to do?”

“Can we go riding?”

Jensen nodded and looking at Jared, after his mate nodded he turned to his girl again. “With one condition; you have to ride with me…”

“I can’t ride on my own yet, I have to go with you anyways…” she said laughing licking maple syrup from her dish.

Jared had never ride in his life, so Jensen had to give him a crash course. The first ride had Jared and Juliette on one horse and Jensen holding the reins for them.

They got home around six sweaty and tired; Juliette took a bath and went straight to bed. “I really don’t think that’s healthy, we’re wearing her out too much.” Jared commented concerned.

“It’s perfectly okay.” Julie said and tugged Juliette in bed. “She’s been missing her dad, and now she can’t stop talking about you either.”

Jared took Jensen’s hand and dragged him to their bedroom after dinner. “You don’t have to sleep anywhere else.” 

Jensen tried to resist. “Please… let’s wait, okay?” he tried to leave.

“No…” Jared held his hand. “You don’t have to go… we don’t have to do anything… just… stay with me?”

Jensen moved closer and kissed Jared’s brow. “Okay, I can do that; I’ll stay with you if you want me to.” 

The night was calmed and perfect. But Monday was just there, with everything.

After Juliette left for kinder garden Jared left the house, he trailed every part of the house he had been with Jensen in the few times he was here.

He ended up at the stables caressing the snoot of the serene horse that took him and Juliette on a ride.

“One day we’re going to the ranch, we have twelve horses there, and there’s this Clydesdale mare, she’s about to drop, the foal will be yours, it’s especially beautiful around christm-”

“Stop…” Jared didn’t raise his eyes. “You keep talking as if I were going to be there.”

Jensen got close, heat radiating from him, Jared could feel it. “You might… unless you don’t want to.”

“I don’t know what I want…”

Jensen was pissed, how Jared couldn’t see they were good together? “I thought you’ve had made your mind this weekend.”

Jared looked at him. “I don’t want to be here because is the right thing to do…” 

Jensen looked at Jared as if nothing that Jared said mattered. “I think we could be good together, just like these days.”

It was like Jensen couldn’t face the reality of anything. “Life is not a weekend at the beach, I’ve been there, the perfect first days, and then comes the day to day and things goes to shit. I’ve lived it.”

Jensen’s mouth twisted. “I guess you have…” it was like jealousy.

“What I’m saying…” Jared was determined to make his point understood. “Is that you had a life before this mess, and I was doing fine… not perfect but I had plans and a life… and maybe we need to go back to…”

Jensen smiled. “Go back to serve drinks to horny alphas that could hurt you? That could not even care for what they did?” he moved closer, almost touching. “I don’t want you to be at any risk, I don’t want you to go back there.”

“What if that’s what I want? What if this perfect ever after dream you’re trying to sell me does not work for us…”

“What if this is it: The happy ending; the end game.”

“Then I’d like to get there by myself… face it Jensen, your family dragged me into your life because they wanted to cover up your fuck up for your brother’s campaign.”

Jensen gasped. “You don’t know that, you can’t judge me because Alaina was the first thing you saw at your door.

“Actually… it was Misha, and he warned me about your family…” he looked up at Jensen. “And he was right, you’ll get what you want for whatever means necessary.”

Jensen made a bitter face, like a smile. “Of course Misha.” he let out a breath that had been hurting inside his chest. “That’s it then… but don’t worry, whatever you want, that’s exactly what you’re going to get.” 

Jared moved behind Jensen. “No, no matter what I’m not getting it.”

“Right… you have said it all the time on these 14 weeks… you want your freedom.”

NO that’s not what Jared wanted, but this time he was left stunned, not even tears came to help him this time.

Jensen was getting ready, the helicopter will be there any minute now and he hadn’t seen Jared all afternoon, all he knew was that he requested to have his shirt ironed because it was too wrinkly, so he planned on going, Juliette was almost ready and Julie was coming too.

He finally had his tie done and turned when the door opened slightly. “Sir the pilot informs he’ll be here in seven minutes.”

“Thank you.” The door didn’t close and he turned, Jared was standing there, they haven’t talked about what to wear, or coordinate, but Jensen gray suit and black tie with burgundy vest matched perfectly with Jared’s black suit, grey vest and burgundy tie, they smiled seeing each other. “Now this is awkward…” Jensen said and Jared laughed.

As they walked to the stairs Ju came running, in a dress, burgundy on top and white with burgundy polka dots on the skirt. Both Jared and Jensen laughed at it. “Is it not adequate sir?” Julie asked puzzled. 

“It’s perfect…” said Jensen still laughing. “But I really need a picture of this.”

The flight took only 20 minutes until they were on a car, Jensen still holding the hand of a scared Jared, still murmuring sweet nothings to calm him down; maybe for the last time.

“WOW, guys, you look amazing!!” Kathryn in her sky blue strapless dress that made her eyes pop ran to them and hugged each one of them. “How are you Ju…?” she said taking her hand. “Guys, uncle Richard is in the small room at the right.” she pointed a finger. “The evil stepmother asked me to send you there as soon as I see you.” And she moved away telling Juliette they were going to show her dress to grandpa.

“Hey! Jared! I have amazing news for latter!” she said as they disappeared among people.

“So that’s it…” Jensen took a breath. “Don’t worry, whatever happens you’ll get whatever you want.” Jared felt the pull as Jensen opened the door.

“Hello guys…” Alaina, Richard and Misha were there.

“So… do we really need to do this?” asked Richard. “Or are you sure of your bond?”

“No…” Jared beat Jensen to answer. “Can we do this in private?”

The others started moving to the door, but Jensen asked to talk to his brother and sister in law first. Misha had stayed behind with Jared saying that he’ll make sure Jared is okay before going to the party.

“What’s wrong Jensen?” Richard was calmed in his political zen place. 

“Jared does not want to keep the bond if we…”

“You are Jensen…” Alaina said, of course she might know by now. “and It was so obvious, the way you can’t stay away from each other, how protective you are, how he feels you, and how you don’t even have to finish a fucking sentence for each other to know what the other is thinking… didn’t you know?”

Jensen thought about it. “He doesn’t want… it.” *Me* was trapped in his throat. “Can we do something?”

Alaina’s hand ran her face messing her makeup but not even caring. “Yes we can… there’s a way… but you have to be very strong Jay.”

Jensen sat, it hurt, deeply, but Jared wanted his freedom, he didn’t want the happy ending he offered, right there he even regretted not accepting that night with him, he should’ve taken whatever he could while it was offered. “Tell me what I have to do.”

Jensen walked out and smiled at his mate but didn’t hold his hand; he led him to a different room where they’ll be in private.

“So…” Jared shook the envelope as if he could read the results inside by that simple motion. 

Jensen took it. “wanna see?” Jared shook his head no. “Okay…”

Jensen ripped the paper and did his best to be convincing. 

“Test for DNA transmitted markers, alpha/omega markers…..” He ignored the rest. “Here it is: sample; blood, subjects ... you and me… Markers… ” He looked at Jared. “Negative…”

Jared’s first reaction was of relief, and then disappointment. “Oh…”

Jensen looked at him; his heart breaking at the second it took for his face to hide the joy. “So… what do you want to do now?”

Cry, that’s what Jared wanted, even if the tears never came.


	11. Chapter 11

***  
Nicki was sitting next to Rachel and Tito; Alona and her mom were there too, her boyfriend Dean holding her hand.

“Calm down…” Nicki was holding Tito’s hand. “I’m sure Jared is fine…”

“Their results arrived, he texted me on Thursday about that.”Tito kept moving restlessly as the others looked as if it were nothing. “You don’t understand what if he got compromised in his own plan?” he sat still for a couple seconds. “What if he got too involved, I’d hate to see him brokenhearted because he got too involved.”

Rachel’s stinky eye made him recoil. “Why is that you men always make things so complicated?” Tito looked around the table, surrounded by girls. “Now tell us so we can help clean this mess”

“That’s a fucking lie!!” Nicki got up. “Haven’t you seen them? They’re in love? They are mates!!”

Tito shook his head. “I was there; I picked up a little broken thing, a boy so desperate, so out of it… what he did to Jared…” and offering his palms up. “I thought it would help him heal from what that monster did to him.”

 

Alona buffed. “I spend ten hours a day with that guy; he wouldn’t hurt Jared, he’d rather cut his right hand off.”

Rachel snapped without reason. “Jared wouldn’t hurt anyone either.”

“Oh really? Who made a stupid plan to make Jensen fall for him? My boss is lost!! Poor guy is head over heels for your Jared…” Dean held her hand as Samantha tried to calm them down.

“Kids, you’re too loud, let’s keep this for ourselves at least until all this is cleared out with them.” She faced her daughter. “None of you will judge the other, are we clear?” 

The music got louder as the Ackles’ entered the room; Jensen and Jared were the last in a line of people, Misha and Kathryn. Juliette and her grandfather, Richard holding Alaina’s hand, and Jensen and Jared not even touching.

Jared felt the shock, things were too much, even if he’d like to crumble there were too many people around, too many eyes, and flashes, people were taking pictures, and clapping and the music was loud, his suit too tight, too close, too hot, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t close his eyes, he felt like drifting away, it was too much. 

“Can we have one last night?” Jensen asked holding Jared’s hand. And everything was in place again. “We’re… you’re not tied to me anymore, you’re free…” he looked away. “Just one last night before facing reality, okay?”

Jared nodded smiling, Jensen might want this! That’s why his smile was on as Jensen held his hand and drove him to the family table, all of them in one same place for this one party.

“Jared…” Richard held his elbow as Jensen took care of Juliette. “I’m sorry, for what is worth; I really appreciate your time, I mean, you played along even if you didn’t have to, and you made my brother happier than I have seen them since my mom passed away; I hope there’s a way for you to go back to your life, I promise we’ll make sure…” Jared shook his head from side to side. “If there’s anything… ” he smiled. There were no tears, a strange resolve settled in him, was this the end of their so called mating? The –fake- bond dissolving? Maybe the idea of gaining his freedom; free will again was making him especially brave to the broken heart he carried.

“Tomorrow… there’ll be a meeting at the Ackles’ building to discuss this, if it’s okay with you…” Jared nodded calm and then enjoyed dinner, even if it tasted like ashes to him.

Whatever it was, the was calm he felt helped him to pretend, even if only tonight.

After the band stopped and Misha took the stage Jared leaned against Jensen inhaling deeply, there was something there, the smell of something sweet and comforting.

“Good night.” Misha started with a cheerful tone. “Welcome and thank you for coming tonight to help us celebrate the life of Alan Ackles.” Cheers and yells wishing him a happy birthday. “Not every day we have such a fine gentleman turning 70!” more cheering as the waiters started going around with trays of Champaign flutes. 

“Alan, I’ve been part of your family for the last 19 almost 20 years now, and there is not one day I haven’t feel blessed to have your support and your strength with me, when I lost my wife and kid the world was crumbling over me, you, who had suffered not the loss of one but three loved ones gave me the push to keep going, when I had not the head in its place, you took care of my daughter, and as the years passed, you have given her time and guidance, you’ve been a father to me, I now can proudly say I might have learnt how to be a man with my dad” and he cleared his throat. “But your example taught me how to be a successful man and how to love my family unconditionally.” He took the glass he was offered. “Happy Birthday, Alan; God Bless you.”

The room stood in a choir of “Happy Birthday” as they drank the first glass, then the music started and people started dancing.

Someone asked for the Birthday boy to dance, and once more the absence of his wife was painfully obvious. “Come on grandpa!!” Kathryn stood up. “Grandma is not here, but there’s a reason why I was named after her…” her smile was so bright Alan teared up a little, and the entire room joined them hiding emotion.

Jared looked around until he found the obviously judgmental look Tito had on his face but ignored it.

The rest of the party went in a blur, nothing had color or light, nothing was what he thought it’ll be; something sat heavy on Jensen’s shirt pocket, something he picked the day of their adventure, at the docks.

“Hi…” Kathryn in her perfect Ackles child persona was standing at the stage. “It’s my turn to say something nice about my grandfather… and how could I not if he bought me my first pony?” people chuckled. “But he also spent a whole week teaching me to ride, and then how to take care of her.” More laughter followed her words. “My grandpa was the mayor for a big part of my childhood, and I thought nothing could be more important to him than that. But I was wrong. Looking back at every time he took the time to pick me up from school, or going to recitals or even taking me to the office, in order of spending time with me, he always made me feel loved.” Alan cleaned his face. “I lost my mom and my grandma at the same time, and for a while I thought I only had dad and you, as if it were not enough and when you’re young and stupid that seems like… not much… actually” she swallowed the tremble on her voice but didn’t really work. “Now I realize, it was the best thing ever, having the support of you two, I’m what I am because of you so… ” She took an envelope and waved it in front of the microphone. “Happy birthday grandpa. I just got the letter from Chicago; I’m going there, hopefully they’ll make me find my greatness like they did with you, mom, and dad.”

Misha ran to her and hugged her and right behind was Alan, he held her in his arms as the band started playing a song.  
Alaina and Richard spoke in turn, both chanting glory of how Alan always had been perfect, how their worst fear was to disappoint him. 

Jensen’s speech came the last, right before the cake. “You were patient when anyone would have just sent my ass to a different country…” Tom laughed the hardest even when his mom elbowed him. “You came to the rescue when I was lost, you told me that love is not about what we think is right but about what the one you love wants, no matter what. And I only hope one day I’ll make you proud.”

Alan hugged Jensen and kissed his boy’s temple. “You made me proud since you were born, and every day since then: when you carried your niece out of the house in flames, when you were so brave not having your mom or your sister, or supporting your brother, taking care of Juliette and me, and Jared, I’m proud of you because you’re my perfect boy.” Jensen cried at the praise.

The lights went off as a giant white cake with golden decorations was carried into the room. Everyone present started singing in time with the band; Alan closed his eyes for his wishes and invited his grand daughters to blow the candles with him, Ju enthusiastically blew as many as she reached before Alaina laughing like a proud mother held her up so she could reach the ones at the top that escaped Kat and Alan.

All in all by midnight everyone was leaving being a week day and all. Juliette had left earlier already asleep in Julie’s arms.

The drive to the penthouse was quiet and Jensen looked at Jared over and over to find him looking out the window with a lost expression.

“Hey…” Jared looked t him but didn’t return the smile; Tito’s scorn too present in his mind.

“You got attached, after all the *this is only a mean to an end* you fell for him?” 

Jared shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that…” it was more for him than for Tito, he was not ready to accept it yet. “I said it; I could end up having the life I always wanted, right? ” he meant with Jensen of course, even if his stupid brain couldn’t accept it.

“Hey, don’t’ get me wrong, I want you to be happy, and as much as I was a hater.” Tito got close holding his shoulders. “I love Jensen, he’s been ten kinds of good to you… I just want to be sure you know what you’re doing.”

“So it’s true…” Nicki was there looking at him as if he were the biggest jerk in the world. “you did all this because of Jensen’s money?”

There was no way to make it sound good, and he couldn’t lie, he had thought about that since the phone had ringed on Thursday morning.

Rachel looked at him frowning. “so the whole I won’t disappoint you again was a lie…” she turned around and walked away far more composed after Nicki had stormed out and Tito rolled his eyes at his silence and followed her. “What happened to you? You used to be a good person before, better hungry than giving up your conscience.”

“We’re home…” Jensen was still once more quiet, once more trying not to touch Jared. 

“Your house…” Jared mumbled as he climbed down, he wanted to ask how the car was here when they didn’t drive but the idea of having Jensen’s money rubbed on his face.

The walk up the stairs side by side was as quiet as the trip, Jared still felt the need to reach and touch Jensen, especially since they didn’t even held hands.

At the door of Jensen’s room Jared stood just as Jensen opened the door. “What’s gonna happen now?”

Jensen didn’t even turn. “I’ll deal with Alaina and Richard; you’ll have your freedom…”

“Just like that? As if nothing ever happened” 

Jensen turned only half way until he could see Jared’s face. “You said it, you wished it never happened.”

“Jensen...” Jared let out his mouth dry as sandpaper. “We both said things when angry…”

“What do you want then?” finally turned but instead of anger there was sadness and defeat in his eyes. “I don’t know how to please you; I don’t know what you really want!” Jared moved ahead and kissed Jensen and Jensen as usual held him close as if taking claim of everything he had in hands.

But it only lasted a couple minutes; Jensen pushed Jared away with a wounded sound. “Come on… no.”

Jared nodded, that put it quite clear. “Okay… no more doing the right thing now that is not extremely necessary…”

Jensen stood there as Jared turned and went to his bedroom.

Jared finally felt the tears, and the need, a pull to go to Jensen, in the last four moinths the only source of comfort had been Jensen, but he didn’t want a hug a kiss and a promise that everything would be okay. He made his mind and undressed.

Jensen felt as someone passed the door, and in seconds the rustle of fabric and the bed dipped as another body got next to him, it was Jared, and Jensen could smell something, arousal, sweet, creamy and delicious, almost irresistible, acres of flawless tanned flesh were wrapped around him. “Please…” Jared begged as Jensen once more moved away, he sat and hung his legs off the bed

“No, not like this… go.” At some point as he tried everything from counting to a million and every mistake he ever made, to when his mom was alive Jared left, his half hard cock made it impossible to back to sleep.

Jared couldn’t sleep, felt alone and rejected and brokenhearted and ashamed; He went to the bakery and worked as usual, even if his friends didn’t talk to him, at 8:00 Jensen passed the doors with smiles and good mornings for friends and curious he had breakfast with the girls and left for the office forty five minutes later; nobody questioned why they weren’t talking to each other.

Jared waited until Samantha got there around the time Jensen was leaving and left too.

His friends were judging him, his mate… who had never been his mate to start with, didn’t want him around and he had nowhere to go. And the kiss; that stupid kiss that tasted like a fucking good bye was still in his head.

That damn kiss had Jensen’s resolve wavering again. He passed the door to his office and saw a line of omegas who had agreed to tell their stories for the adds of the campaign. Alaina was there, bleary eyed and pissed.

“Alaina called twice, asked if you thrown your phone and if you’ve read the paper or seen the news.” She huffed as someone called her name and gave her a clipboard. 

Jensen rubbed his face. “Not right now.”

“Boss…?” she said angry. “I think it’ll be better if you hear from me than from TV.” She left the clipboard on the first surface and walked ahead of Jensen into his office.

She explained Jensen how someone had heard a conversation, apparently someone from the kitchen. “Fairy tale worth of an Oscar” Said the headline on the most respected newspaper in the city, “Hoax!”, “the cursed heart of Jensen Ackles.” That one had Jensen rolling his eyes and swearing.

“Our editor received the tape from last night at the very fine soiree at exclusive Alhambra country club where the Patriarch Alan Ackles celebrated his 70th birthday: The sound recording has what is claimed to be the voice of Jared Ackles; mate of Jensen Ackles, discussing with an unknown man the plan to mate the heir for convenience.” The girl let the thing play. “it was only means to an end, you said it.” 

And after babbling that was not easy to understand the clear voice of Jared spoke. “I could end up having the life I always wanted.”

“it’s well known that the couple had to have a mating test done in order to prove their bond, even if the reason was never disclosed, I guess we have an idea now.” The guy changed to an over tanned extremely skinny girl in a very tight and short flashy dress. “And it’s not even the first time they are in the middle of a scandal regarding the nature and authenticity of their bond; even after they have tried hard to make us believe it was real; this comes out putting an end to speculation about whether Jared had or had not been mated without consent.”

“I’m sorry…” Alona was biting her lip.

Jensen let out a sigh and rubbed his face. “is not your fault. I’m sure they’re taking this out of context or is some kind of roose”

“I should have told you last night… the second I heard of this.” Jensen looked at her. “But I thought… I was sure by the way everyone at the table knew, you had to be in… right?”

He saw Jared entering panic in his features and obviously trembling. 

“The means to an end; I guess you didn’t really cared what the means were.” Jensen said.

Jared shrugged. “I never meant it like that.” looking around the empty office he continued. “I was scared and couldn’t see anything good coming from the way your family dragged me out of my friend’s house to throw me in front of the media hanging from your arm.”

“I get it…” Jensen nodded as Misha and Richard entered. “You’ll get the life you always wanted, and I’ll be free.” Jensen said as he rose to move to his brother. “Give him whatever he wants; make sure he doesn’t have to go back chasing idiots to keep his new and expensive life style.”

Misha held him by the elbow. “You have to stay to discuss…”

“Give him everything he wants. Just make this end quick.”

“That’s the problem baby brother…” Richard spoke. “There is no quick end for this now…”

Jensen ended up staying to discuss the terms of a new arrangement that Jared didn’t even discussed. “He might not believe me.” Jared said. “But I left that plan long ago. And I do care for this family, Alan and Juliette does not deserve to…”

“See the real you?” asked Jensen with a smirk on his face, the same asshole he met at the house on the first day.

Richard closed his eyes focusing in Jared. “Ignore him, you want to save my dad unnecessary pain?”

“I could deal with this, even if…” his eyes flew to Jensen. “I’m willing to do this until the elections… its only few more weeks away.”

Jensen stood. “Send him away, Richard, you know why.” Jensen left the room, Misha looked at Jared looking for pain or anything but he was fine.

Jared went back to the penthouse and even waved people on his way out. Rolled his eyes and laughed at the jabs the paps threw him.

Jensen wasn’t home; he was at a random restaurant drinking in a corner when a blonde girl with a very sweet smile sat next to him. “Broken heart or dirty conscience?”

Jensen looked up and saw Alison Mack in front of him. “Leave me alone omega…”

“uuh!!” she said faking fear. “Big mighty alpha has spoken… I thought you were different but you’re doing to him just what your friend did to me.”

Jensen put the glass on the table and poured himself another half of pure whiskey. “Make sense or make your exit.”

Alison was serious. “I’m mated to Tom.” Jensen choked on his drink. “I’ve been for as long as you’ve been a dad.”

Jensen did remember that at some point while he was in the middle of the Janelle whirlwind when Tom stopped being seen with Alison who was his high school sweetheart and started going out with first Kristin and then Erika, both girls didn’t mind sharing him at all. “I was kinda busy to remember exactly why you guys broke up.” 

Alison took Jensen’s glass and emptied with a practiced tip of her head. “I wasn’t adequate for the special boy, according to his mother.” Jensen was left open mouthed. “they said I always was after him, offering myself at inappropriate times, and mommy told him that if he insisted in getting stuck with inconsequential me he’d lose his money and privileges.” Jensen scoffed. “I guess you can tell what was more important for selfless Tom.”

Jensen took the bottle and served another glass. “you have no idea of who I am.”

“I know that Jared would never do that, your brother and his mate? That’s a different story. Did they told you what happens when you shun a mate?” Jensen shook his head no as his fingers held the second glass. “The bond does not disappear, but it weakens, as in when a mate dies. That’s how it works.”

“I know that, not that it matters anyways. I’m not mated to Jared.”

“It matters, because sometimes one of the mates dies, as happens when a widower withers and dies after their mate. So the bond has to be severed by distance and avoiding touch, with time the bond weakens and one of them or both if they’re lucky get to mate again.

But sometimes, it actually kills the mate, especially the omegas, have you heard of Rekha lately? As in the last few years?” she got up taking one last drink. “Please tell me you didn’t know that, I rather like you because of your broken heart than hate you for your dirty conscience. I mean… in case you’re not-not- mated with Jared.”  
[[[

***  
“What happened to your first mate?”

Alaina stood faster than Richard who kept looking down stunned.

“Don’t do this Jensen, if this is because of Jared’s news, you better calm down before talking to your brother.” She held Jensen by the arms and tried to drag him out. “It’s complicated and I told you it requires of a lot of strength…”

”what? Wanna tell me how to deal with this? Give me a guideline?”

“I just want to explain….”

“Shut up stepmother.” He said pushing her against the door, 

Richard’s amber eyes flew to him as he stood; he was an alpha after all. “Don’t call her that, she’s trying to help you, in the end who mated while fucking drunk and high and then decided he didn’t want the mate anymore.” He said; Jensen wasn’t sure how his brother got there; he might have jumped over the desk for all he knew.

“Maybe if you could do something else than fuck my life for your political gain…” Jensen shouted. “We said we cut ties NOW, not after you’re reelected, NOW!!”

“Shut up! You’re the one who screw things up, don’t blame us, you have no right to judge what I’m doing. You’re the one who want to shun a mate.”

“You mean aside of you with Rekha?”

“Jensen!” Alaina warned as Richard made a face and let out a wounded grunt, he turned to Alaina and left the room running. Jensen turned to follow his brother when his sister in law held him.

“WHAT?! Leave me the fuck alone! ” Alaina slapped Jensen. 

“Have you even checked the info given to you? Do you fucking know how the bond breaks?”

“You stop seeing your mate, and screw someone new until they hate you and leave, isn’t that what you did with my brother? Leaving Rekha out of his life?” he wanted to see if she’d confirm what Alison said, what he got instead was another slap. “I won’t stop myself from putting you in your place omega, you better don’t fucking touch me again…” growled Jensen stepping closer menacingly.

“The bond only breaks with death…” Alaina let out. “Your parents mated him as a price dog, they way they were to do to you with felicia, and when he really found his mate he was miserable, so was she… but they had to never see each other again, convince their bodies and bond that they are dead.” Jensen huffed and rolled his eyes. “Every time you repeat her name… it hurts Richard physically, as any mate bond… the pull hurts him, if you keep repeating it, it could kill him.”

“And Rekha?”

“KALI!!!” shouted Alaina harder than ever. “Don’t you fucking hurt my mate… alpha or not I’ll make you pay for causing him pain.” She was baring her teeth like a feral creature. “Why you think I banned the name? Why you think you started calling me stepmother?”

Jensen smiled. “See that?” he pointed to her eyes. “That’s something I never felt for Jared, he never cared for our bond enough to get like this. “He used me for his own benefit; you used me for Richard’s benefit… I was once more the idiot used….”

“stop being so dramatic…” she let out with dripping venom in words.

“What about Janelle? Did you do something like this with her?”

Alaina scoffed as all answer, Jensen walked out not even responding to her calls.

Jared got to the penthouse and found Jensen standing right in front of the door. 

“So… NOW I get your desperation to get in my bed, since there’s no bond you wanted to make one.”

Jared smiled. “I wanted what you offered me at the beach house.” He looked up. “After all you said I’d have just that if I wanted it.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You’re going to visit schools with Kathryn and Misha…”

Jared scoffed. “No, I’m not going anywhere.” Jensen got closer enough to scare him but not enough to touch him. 

“You’ll do as you’re told Omega.” And he stalked out. “Juliette went back to the beach house, she knows about you leaving.” Jared gasped. “I’ll stay at the mansion until you’re gone.”

Jared felt the slight brush of Jensen as he passed and then he felt the coldness and emptiness of the once warm place. This time the tears came to sooth him.

***

Jensen was the one giving an announcement this time. “The ill intentioned recording did nothing to change my bond with Jared; it is what it always has been. My mate and I appreciate your shows of support and love and thank you all for them, but we consider that we’ve been in the public eye for too long, and ask you to respect our privacy.” He closed the paper he was holding. “Thank you.” He turned around and left without more.

Of course the legal team of Mediline and Ackles’ PR team was working on something that could keep the press away from them.  
Time passed, Jensen worked and went drinking, and Jared met half the country in discrete university visits as soon as summer hit.

Meg’s was doing fine, even if by then people forgot about them and only the quality of its pastries were known.

Juliette finished school and went to the city with her daddy; Jensen spent time with her, and even hinted her that Jared might have to go on a long trip. 

“But if he leaves you’ll be sad dad…” she said as she put lip gloss on him. 

“I won’t baby…”

“Stay still…” she said rolling her eyes and adding more of it to Jensen’s already sticky lips. Jensen did as he was told. “There… now you look pretty!!” Marcie laughed so loud Jensen couldn’t ignore her. And he even took a picture on the mirror. 

“Do you want to know why I won’t be sad if Jared ever leaves?” he asked again as Juliette got in bed. “Because you’re here now, I won’t be alone anymore…”

The girl giggled and blushed a little. “Love you daddy…” she said as she cradled his head in a weird angle until she fell asleep.

The next day Jensen and Juliette were out on an adventure, started buying sugar cookies, and greeting the girls, and then went house hunting, Jensen finally had an idea on how to stop seeing Jared every day.

The first of many Ackles’ family trips for summer arrived Richard and Jensen went fishing, Alaina and Juliette were on the boat with them as Kat and her dad were still visiting colleges away.

“Hi Ju!1 Hi uncle Jay!”she waved furiously to the screen. 

“Hiya Kathy!!!” Juliette waved as wildly as her cousin. “Where are you? I missed you today!!”

“Hello sweetie.” Jensen smiled holding Juliette on his lap so she won’t get too close to the screen. “How is it going?”

She brushed some hair from her face.“this is all so interesting!1 wish I could go to at least three of them…”

“Have you made your mind then?” Jensen asked with a smile it was more than obvious.

“Yes… even before this.”

Someone shouted from out frame on Kathryn’s side. “GO MAROONS!!” Kathryn was pulled away with a groan as Misha appeared on the screen way too close. 

“She’s going to my school eat shit and die Jensen.” Jensen covered Ju’s little ears.

“Watch it Mish!!” he shouted.

“Daddy? Why uncle Misha wants you to die?” Jensen smoothed the furrowed brow of his girl.

“He’s joking.”

“I don’t like this game… he’s the shit.” Misha’s laughter from the other side was not enough.apology

“I'll blame you for this when she starts using it everywhere…” commented Jensen.

Kat mumbled something pushing Misha way and taking her tablet back. “Jesus…!” said rolling her eyes with a lopsided grin. “OOH1 Uncle jay, Jared just arrived wanna talk to him?”

Ju clapped. “Jared!!!” she shouted and the second the guy was in the screen Ju was all he could see. “Hiya Jared!! Are you coming home soon?”

“Not yet sweetie, how are you?”

“Uncle’s Dick boat is very stinky, and the name was erased…” Kat chuckled behind him. “I miss you Jared, daddy doesn’t know how to do the milky chocolate pancakes…” Jensen let out a wounded sound from behind making her giggle. “I miss you at story time too.”

“I know, but don’t worry I’ll be there next time, we’re almost done here…”

Juliette turned to her daddy, he was right there but Jared hadn’t seen his face yet. “Why he can’t come with us?” Jared felt like crying, the pain he felt was so terrible his entire body trembled. 

“Sweetie? I have to go, there’s a bunch of things to do…”

Juliette looked at the screen again. “But you’re coming, right? I just told everyone how you are the best at making forts and playing hide and seek…”

“We’ll see okay?”

Her lip trembled as her eyes downed. “Okay…”

The second he gave Kat the gadget he rushed to his room and started crying, the pain didn’t go away, if anything it was getting worst and worst. “I’m an idiot…” he said to himself. “Why am I even crying? He only wanted to save face for his brother.” He repeated to himself as every day since they left. “It wasn’t real why are you even crying for him?” he said once more rubbing his eyes.

“Because a bond: even a small one is something horrible.” Misha was right there. “When it’s broken, the pain… the bitterness could kill you.” Jared turned still sobbing and hugged him. “You’ll be fine Jared, you will, hopefully your bond with Jensen will disappear, it can’t be as shitty as it is for me…”

But it was, the whole month they were moving from university to university Jared was miserable, and every time they used facetime, Jensen simply ignored Jared, not letting his once mate see his face or hear his voice directly. The pain… as terrible was it was… went both ways.

Jensen bought the house he’d been looking for and moved there. His plan was to send Alona to give the keys to the new owner the next day, but tonight, he had one thing he wanted to give Jared and he was hanging it under sunset light when the door opened and Jared passed the door.

“I’m home…!” He shouted as his backpack landed next the door, the feeling he felt all the way up was there again, an agonizing tingle, like a numb limb regaining sensation, a shudder running down his back that forced him to clench his fists.

Without turning Jensen gasped. There it was, the feeling of something filling the emptiness. He turned as if something monstrous were behind him. “Hi…” Jared sounded winded and hopeful and made Jensen hurt even more. The way his smile was almost naïve it was too much. “Where’s Ju? I missed you …” but Jensen just turned around and picked something from the floor, Jared noticed the old armchair wasn’t there. “What’s going on?”

The little tremble in Jared’s voice made him turn around; either he started this or he was going to give up. “I bought a house.” Jared frowned confused. “This place is yours now… tomorrow someone would come, decorate it according to your ...” 

“NO!!” it wasn’t a plea or a complain, it was pure pain, as if someone had dragged a knife down his throat.

Jensen moved ahead half pushing himself and half stopping himself from holding Jared and ask for forgiveness. “I know is hard, but this way the fake bond will break sooner Jared.” The stinging pain in his chest was ten times worse just because he used his name and he felt like crying. “Bye.”

Jared could feel the pain going down. Not thought his body, but like something going down and pulling him with the weight of gravity, hooked to his skin by sharp nails 

Suddenly he felt the urge to run out, to go away, even if he had nowhere to be; nowhere to go.

One thing was in his head, he had to go out, wherever he could be away from this feeling, the unwelcome hope he felt as he entered the penthouse and found Jensen there.

Tito woke up at the wee hours in the morning; it was a simple common day when the bell kept ringing. “I’m up! I’m up and you better have a good reason!!” he shouted pulling the doorknob. “If it’s something I can fix tomorrow I swear....”

Jared was standing there eyes red and swollen, snot and tears running down his face. “Make it stop…” he sobbed. “It hurts too much!”


	12. Chapter 12

***  
There’s a saying I love. “Sadness can wear many faces and a broken heart can wear a smile.”

Jensen was always busy and the many faces he carried were all over the city now with his advertisement and campaign. Smiles and seriousness, a placid calm expression that could’ve win him a chair in parliament. 

Jared helped at the bakery because family always forgives; they said, and one look at his kicked puppy face had the girls around him clucking like hens and wrapping him in soft blankets with hot cocoa. Every now and then someone would come to him and say something like “Hey did someone ever told you you look like that guy who dumped Mayor Dick’s younger Brother?” and Jared invented a lie, something different every time. “I heard he killed himself”, “I think he moved to Alaska”, “didn’t he mated one of his friends?”, “try one of our doughnuts, those still have his recipe.”

Elections came and went, and with the only exception of someone releasing a flash news about they were no longer living together.

Jensen handled it far better than expected, a short statement with a serious an almost honest brokenhearted expression. “We did everything in our hands to do the right thing… we became a family and I wish nothing but the best to him, but our bond. The mating bond was never there. Apparently our mating even if it had witnesses wasn’t recognized by our own nature, it was only Heat Mating.” Even if not actually recognized, sometimes, an omega in heat partially mates to an alpha during their heat, but the bond disappears after a while, is not recognized but is not sanctioned either because most of the time an Heat mating couple end up mating for real

It might not be the truth; but the serious almost pained face of Jensen every time he said Jared’s name made things better. “We’re deeply wounded by this discovery, and we’re still trying to figure out how we’re going to proceed from here, we appreciate your love and support but right now we want you to respect our privacy.” He said before having to clean the tears from his face.

Richard’s re election was out of the question since the heartfelt message from his brother about having his heart broken by an omega who in the eye of the public was nothing more than a gold digger came around on Armstrong who used a close friend to send the heads up to the papers.

 

Jensen furious sent a letter to the newspaper. “My mate is not to blame for any of this, if anyone has fault on this is me, for not waiting to find my true mate.” Of course he was to blame; Jared never asked to be mated against his will.

Jared wasn’t even aware of most of this since he ever checked news or papers.

With time even his name was forgotten, Jared Ackles became a weird meme forgotten in the deep ocean of tumblr. Jared Padalecki the one nobody really knew of cared about was still an unknown guy that didn’t have a huge car and almost couldn’t make ends meet.

When a year has completed Misha appeared at the bakery in lawyer mode. Too many phone calls unanswered. “I can’t keep waiting Jared, we have to talk.”

Jared smiled. “There’s nothing to talk, I don’t want to talk, and I don’t want anything from them.”

“Not them, HIM.” The pain was there. “I have something that you cannot reject.” He offered a bank certificate. “It’s not linked in any way to them, especially not to him, you won’t have to talk to them or us, or anyone…”

Jared shrugged. “I just don’t want to.” The very mention of them the very presence of someone from that house made him ache inside.

Misha sigh of frustration made him laugh. “Is a trust fund Jared, a trust fund that only can be used in ONE thing: education.” Misha let out a sigh at his stubbornness. “Anywhere, Jared, you could go anywhere you want.” Misha was still trying to be on his side even if Jared didn’t even let him close again. “I need one sign Jared, ne sign and you’ll be able to go anywhere, anywhere where the face of …” he never used his name, “it won’t hurt you anymore.”

Jared looked away the pain was getting worst and worst. He remembered last Christmas when Kathryn entered the bakery followed by a Juliette wrapped in a fluffy coat and pink mitts. “Sugar cookies!” she shouted and Jared felt like crying. The memory of their adventure, it and coconut sunscreen when Jensen had bought him vanilla ice cream and offered after he finished his own part of his chocolate one, made him feel the sway of a hammock and a hand on his neck, it smelled like hay from the stable and the delicious ozone and leather mix that filled him with sorrow. 

He still was wearing the present she brought for him - a watch he had no idea Jensen picked up for him- and that was enought, it still made him close to tears.

“Is it true you didn’t come back because you and daddy don’t love each other anymore??”

“Who told you?” he needed a distraction to hide his tears.

Juliette kept picking out blue sprinkles. “It was on the news…” Jared let out a *aww sweetie* and hugged her. “It’s okay I’m not gonna cry… it’s just…I wanted you to stay with us. Because it seems like we can’t keep a mommy.” She kept talking making Jared feel worst and worst. “Daddy doesn’t have a mom, uncle Dick doesn’t have a mom, grandpa told me his mom died, Kathy told me her mom died too, and my mom doesn’t like me, and now you’re leaving… you’re not my mom, but I like you… and if you’re with my daddy that makes you sorta a mommy, and I just want to know why we can’t keep a mom around.”

When the tears finally fell down from his eyes she was there kissing them away. “Don’t cry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She cried too, when finally they were calmed. “Just promise me I can come and see you…”

“Of course you can come.”

Juliette snuffled. “Even if you don’t love us anymore?”

Jared held her close sobbing like an idiot. “I will never stop loving you, okay? I might not be with your daddy but that’s between him and me, you and me? we’re still family okay?” he cleaned her face after a while and once they were giggling at each other Jared took her to the shop for a giant cup of hot chocolate and cookies, Kat hugged Jared and repeated she missed him.

And a tradition was born, every week on Thursday, Alona or Cliff brought her to Meg’s to have sugar cookies and a smoothie with Jared, talk about school or helping him do anything or to play or anything, and then they had facetime at night three times a week before bed. He couldn’t just leave her life, even if he never saw Jensen.

“Jared, you have to sign here…”

But Jared refused. “Juliette needs me here.” His mind kept feeding this image of Jensen Alaina and Richard sitting in a dark room plotting, trying to find ways to ruin his life, robbing him from the small piece of joy he had.

Misha was only thinking about the young omega. “I know it hurts Jared, there will be more pictures, and TV adds and a lot of him in papers, are you sure you can deal with it?”

Jared nodded smiling, but he wanted to say no.

Jensen was now the best thing after Alaina that ever happened to his brother or the family’s company. But there was a darker side, at night he used to go out, to drink and spend time in dubious public O’s clubs. Places far seedier than The Cage. He was back with the same nasty crowd, Tom, Justin the stoner, and Mike

He was every day in time to say good bye to Juliette before school; yes, but more often than not you could found him nursing a hangover at the office.

The first add for the To Live with Dignity came out. It was Rachel, looking as tired and rough as the bad days made her. 

“I’m Rachel, I’m omega. At 14 I was checked after presenting and told I was unfit to mate. They told me I would get sick at one point, nobody ever kept searching what was wrong with me, OHC didn’t cover any non reproductive related illness. 

I went all my life knowing I was a time bomb.” Picture after picture showed her and how she started deteriorating around the time she turned 20. “Since I am not fit to reproduce, I cannot request help at any OHC center, even if I were raped, abused or homeless.” A picture showed her on her last run to ER; Jared’s hand was one hers, the watch Jensen bought for him made him watch even if it hurt. “I live in pain, and I won’t get better.” One of the last pictures was one taken at Alan’s birthday showing a Rachel smiling and glowing with joy. “I’m more than just my reproductive system. I deserve to live with dignity too.”

There was the story of Gordon an omega who was kicked out by his abusive mate and spent six weeks on the streets until someone offered him a job for far less than the minimal wage. “More than 50% of unmated omegas are paid less than what they deserve, leaving them at risk or violence. And even if you don’t have enough to live, you have money so no OHC center let you in. We have rights I deserve to live with dignity”

There was Anna, mentally ill after her mate killed herself next to her and left her with PTSD and withering. “No one should be forced to live or die at someone else’s will, I deserve to live, I deserve to have a life, and I deserve some dignity too.”

There was Joopi, who was bought as a mate when he was ten and showed the slightest signs of being omega. Who never found anyone to help him escape his abusive older alpha, when he found his real mate at age 18. “Nobody should be sold like cattle just because being omega means not having a voice. No OHC center would help mated pairs even if the mating happened before presenting. There are millions like me, and we deserve to live with dignity.”

There was Carol, raped by six alphas on her way home from work, and shunned by her mate because of the attack. “I was blamed, my alpha said it was my fault for being out of the house, I ended up on the streets and because I had an alpha no OHC center let me in, law did nothing because my heat was coming, I deserve justice, I deserve to be safe, I deserve support, and I deserve not to be blamed for what was done to me, I deserve to live with dignity.”

And six more were coming, Jensen watched them as the first of the resources were directed to modify the OHC offices in every Mediline hospital; the first in many, Jensen’s face was part of the campaign as the friendly face and talking about his mother and her sister and how the response of the fire department had been slower because it was an omega who called.

But the emptiness was there, it was always there. Especially today from all days when press was expected to attend the kick start of the new program.

Paparazzi asked Jensen where Jared was. “Fuck off…” he answered, the pain of the name was as bad as the first day.

The campaign gained memento as the OHC centers at any Mediline hospital and clinic were swarmed with omegas, as well as regular patients who liked the improvements made by the company.

It took only few months and things were rolling, other companies trying to adequate to compete with them.

One night Jensen got to the house to find Kathryn, she had a giant smile on her face after not seeing her uncle for months. “Ju misses him…” she said blunt after only one hug. “What do you know about him?”

Jensen snapped at her. “Don’t you say his name!”

Kat gasped and frowned hurt. “Yes, stepmother.” Jensen didn’t say another word to her until Juliette were ready for her cookies trip, as Jensen referred to it.

He saw her leaving to turn and find Felicia Day standing at his door, wavy red hair over bare shoulders, and her coat down her shoulders pooling soft silky material around her elbows. “Look at you…” she said in a sultry voice. “The family man I always lusted after.”

Jensen let out a tired sigh; he saw it coming after the very personal present she sent last Christmas, or the late phone calls asking if he wasn’t “lonely”. It would’ve been welcomed in the old days, not anymore though, the smell wasn’t right peaches and sugar powder wasn’t what he wanted.

But he gave in, he tried to hold her tried to kiss her, but the smell of ocean breeze and clean creamy sweetness was missing and it made him gag.

He was on the couch with Felicia straddling his legs when the little sigh of contentment of Jared on the hammock invaded his ears; he pushed the girl and ran to the bathroom puking.

Felicia walked behind him cackling. “aww darling…” she teased. “I still remember the time you didn’t have performing issues.”

“It might be you…. I’m not used to cheap stuff.”

Felicia showed him her real face, the face nobody else knew, that only Jared had seen, the pure breed bitch. “I guess I’m just not muscled and manly enough or maybe I’m not deceiving enough, or poor enough, I don’t fill your Cinderella kink… huh? I’m not…”

“SHUT UP!” Jensen shouted in pain holding his weight on the chair by the door.

“Aww sweetie…” Felicia walked to the bed and took her dress, struggled her way back into it, it looked classy, for a nightgown. “Just make sure you get a prescription for those pills you might need.”

One might be fooled to believe that was it; that she won’t do anything else, but she was two moves ahead now. Not knowing it Jensen gave her information nobody else had until then, or nobody was interested enough to really pay attention.

Only mated couples were unable to be with someone else; only a mated alpha would ignore an omega in heat.

Felicia was on the phone as soon as she went out the door. “I fucking need those results for yesterday!! That slut did got mated with Jensen!!!” she flipped to a photographer and left.

So it only took a couple hours. 

“Finding comfort in the arms of an old flame: Felicia Day visited Jensen Ackles mere minutes after his daughter and niece left, and here she is an hour or so later leaving the place with a lot less garments.” The picture showed Felicia with her hair messed up and under her coat it was obvious she was not wearing the stocking she had when arriving. The article described as in one of those “find the seven differences” frames, all the things different from both pictures.

Jared was just closing Kathryn’s car door after hugging the girls and giving them pastries to take home for Alan and Misha. He turned around and one paparazzi who recognized him shoved her tablet right in front of his eyes. “Did you knew they’re banging?”

Nobody actually told Jared how he went back into Meg’s because the pain made him fall right there on the street.

Rachel had Misha on the pap’s ass in seconds even if they stopped seeing each other months ago. 

The note showing a Jared holding his chest and sobbing before collapsing to the floor was hidden from the public, the lawyer fell on the magazine with the fierceness of an angel of the lord; but Jensen heard about it from Misha himself during dinner at the manor just two hours later.

“That much you don’t care? He said giving him a tablet behind Alan and Kathryn playing chess while Alaina was braiding Juliette’s hair. 

Jensen frowned as he turned his eyes to the screen and let out a wounded groan as the gadget landed in the carpet and he turned around.

“Are you okay?” Alan looked concerned as Jensen nodded as he made a hasty retreat.

“You stupid jerk!” Alaina hissed at him as she turned to Richard who was on his way to search for his brother when the crashing of something made them all stay still.

Someone had Jensen already. “Call 911!!” was the voice, something was wrong with him.

Once more everyone knew because it was all over the news: “Jensen Ackles thanks the public for his shows of support, he was discharged today from hospital where he was admitted last Thursday night after collapsing at his place due exhaustion.”

Jared heard that and for once, even if it hurt it didn’t made him let things he was holding fell or made him weak in the knees or anything, finally the bond was breaking


	13. Chapter 13

***  
Who’d say that the end of this nonsense would come triggered by Felicia, she was so mad at the lab’s refusal to give her the results that the second she saw Jared having drinks with the girls and Tito she ran to him to celebrate Tito’s birthday.

“You won’t have him back, if he shunned you, he won’t have you back no matter what!!” Jared looked at her from his chair and snorted, “Whatever you say…” he said, his gesture made Nicki chuckle and all hell break loose.

Jared felt sharp nails scratching his skin. Tito jumped ahead to hold a yowling omega. Nicki beat him at that and held Felicia by the hair, her chair flying backwards with a loud bang, Felicia screeched even louder. Rachel moved too fast, her legs gave up and she fell down pulling the glasses that fell hurting her legs Tito who was until then trying to pry apart Felicia and Nicki while Jared was still held by the face by Felicia’s claws left everything to go check on her.

It was hilarious for everyone, imagine a lump of people fighting and shouting it only needed Benny Hill’s music… and TMZ had a video and guess what music they used? 

Jensen didn’t her of this, after leaving the hospital he was told not to do anything stressful for a couple days his heart was not normal, even if nobody knew what was wrong. And the one doctor who knew would not say anything; Dr Beaver told him to avoid anything that were remotely connected to the “source” of his troubles.

So he went to Misha’s house with Juliette, and they did her homework for a while, then she brushed her teeth and went to bed without saying much. She always was quiet after she saw how mentioning Jared made her daddy’s nose bleed. They were already in the fellowship of the ring and after hearing of Tom Bombadill and his song she fell asleep repeating Hey Doll, merry doll.

Since Misha had to stay at the office checking contracts and delivers to a school in Haiti Kathryn was alone, Jensen sat keeping her company as she watched videos from her mom. 

“Look at this!!” Hannah Ackles said showing Jensen- the camera man- her arms, tiny hairs were raising. “Mish is here…” She was sitting on the carpet, wrapping present. ”hide this…” she moved to thrust a couple boxes still not wrapped toward Jensen.

“How do you know?” asked a high pitch voiced Jensen.

“There’s this shiver like energy… that runs down my arms, and is like I have to hold something…” her hands clenched in fists. “That’s something only true mates feel, he’s my perfect match.” She chuckled as she rubbed a hand over her distended abdomen. “The baby feels it too… she feels her daddy…”everything went dark for a second.

“Merry Christmas!” Misha got into the frame; a way too big Santa hat on his head when Jensen turned the camera with a vertigo inducing move and as soon as Hannah and Misha were kissing the gagging sound from a 13 years old Jensen made them chuckle. “Shut up Jen…” Hannah chided jokingly while Misha was kissing her bump.

“You two are disgusting.”

Misha looked at the camera, his very very blue eyes filled with light of joy. “One day, Jay, you’ll find your true mate –just like us, added Hannah- and you’ll be the one disgusting.”

“Nahh that won’t happen to me…”Jensen said laughing and the camera faded to dark

The video kept playing after a while with Jensen’s parents unwrapping presents holding glasses of Champaign, Misha and Hannah kissing and Jensen’s mom holding him on a hug while he struggled to be let go making the entire family laugh, Rekha and Richard sitting side by side quiet and barely touching each other, but Hannah and Misha were a Hallmark postcard of true mates love.

“My parents were so in love…” Kathryn passed Jensen her ice cream tube; vanilla, and Jensen shook his head *no* as if he were offered raw road kill. The smell carried too many memories, too much pain. “When I met Jared… when I saw you dancing the first time… I thought you were like them” the obvious movement of pain was unnoticed for her, except… there was no flinch of pain. It was like… empty.

Jensen tried to catalogue this feeling of emptiness, until suddenly, fire erupted in his ace and he gasped holding a hand up to touch his skin as Kathryn’s eyes went wide. “Uncle Jay!?” Jensen looked to the fingers that were wet, there were blood; something had hurt his face… or…

“Jared…” Jensen ran to the phone calling Tito, when he couldn’t reach him he dialed Alaina. “He’s hurt… Alaina…” he sobbed, alone and hopeless in and empty hallway still out of himself. “Please… please…”

“I’ll take care of everything Jay…” and after a beat. “Be strong.”

Kathryn was looking at him when Jensen turned. “Who‘s hurt?”

Jensen sat tired and aching. “Kathy.. Please…” he said tears still streaming down his face.

“It’s him… you ARE mated!!” She was waving her arms furious. “You are mated? And you’re letting him suffer?”

Jensen took a deep breath and kept cleaning his face, his legs pressing hard against the floor in his effort not to run out the door in search of his hurt mate. “It’s complicated!”

“No is not!” she roared. “You love him, you mate him you take care of him and he’ll take care of you and love you in return!!! Gosh you idiot! Couldn’t you see how much he loves you? How stupidly happy he was the second he saw you there?” everything treaded in her head, everything made sense now. “They KNOW!! Alaina and Richard, MY DAD!!”

Jensen gasped as his hand flew to his hair; he felt a new wave of searing pain. “This is not right…” he got up cursing his luck. “Watch Juliette for me.” He mumbled as he ran out the door ignoring his niece’s screams for an explanation.

By the time security broke the group apart; Jared’s face had huge gashes across his left cheek, and he had a split lip, Felicia had a bleeding nose and eight of ten fingernails were broken, her hair was a mess and one of her eyes sure will be black by tomorrow, Tito was holding Rachel who was crying because she didn’t throw one punch much to his delight, as he kissed her temple; better frustrated for not fighting than seriously hurt. Nicky was crying and holding her shirt in place where Felicia-or Jared, who knows actually- had ripped it and it fell off limp down to her waist.

Alaina and one of the lawyers from the Ackles’ PR team entered serious and menacing as predators when police and two ambulances started carrying them out: Tito and Nicki on a police car, Jared, Rachel and Felicia in gurneys.

First she stopped next to Jared. “Hello kid.” Jared face of surprise made her smile as her eyes traveled to his cheek and neck; where red lines of blood and angry welts had formed. “That little bitch is going to play for this.” She warned a hand held Jared’s for a second.  
Alaina assessed the whole thing in one view; she took off her jacket and gave it to Nicki as soon as she told everyone they were their lawyers. “Did you just cuffed an unmated omega? Who also has her entire chest bare? Refusing to give her even some modesty?” she spat, Tito was released too as soon as Rachel said she was afraid. “And you took away the alpha in charge of a sick omega?” she chuckled like the devil. “Seriously?”

Felicia was charged of battery and assault. Tito and Nicki would have to go to the station to give their statement; Rachel and Jared too, of course after they were taken care of.

Alaina made sure they were okay before leaving, once they were taken to a hospital where the girls and Jared were set on one of those rooms with many beds lined up against the walls; one of the called OHC rooms. Nicki and Jared were given treatment but Rachel didn’t, not even for the cuts in her legs.

“Miss…” a nurse got near the bed looking as if her job were the worst drag in universe. “I’m sorry but you’re not included in the OHC so you’ll have to give us an insurance number or a credit card in order to…”

Rachel was stunned, she was sure things were changing. “Excuse me?” she let out in anger. “How come I don’t qualify as OHC, I’m omega!”

“You’re typed as non-asset.” It’ll be the same to type her as worthless.

A scoff was heard from the bed across the room. “Are you kidding me?” Nicki shouted from her bed.

Jared had half his face and neck covered in bandages but chimed in. “This is Mediline, right? Aren’t you part of the To Live with Dignity campaign?”

The lady turned around popping her gum. “yo, calm down mister… this is not with you.” She said as two orderlies entered and pushed her bed out and into a different room, as soon as the door closed Jensen was there, 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?!” Jensen asked; his face and neck covered in blood. “You have no right to treat a patient this way!” he let out in a growl pointing to the room where Jared was. ”and have you seen the guy in there? Disrespect him again and I’ll personally make sure you won’t find a job in this city ever again.”

The nurse shrugged popped his gum as if making fun of him. “Sorry dude, no alphas here, leave or I’ll have you dragged out by security.” She turned to the gurney with a mocking smile. “No card no care missy.” Once more she looked form Jensen to the girl. “I’m doing my job… is nothing personal.” The orderlies settled the bed in a smaller room across the room from the OHC room.

“Here” Jensen tossed the lady a card. “That’s a card you can use for her bills, and please read the name on it.” And getting closer he added. “Tomorrow… you’ll be fired.”

The nurse’s face fell to the floor after rolling her eyes and reading the card. “Get out of this room. NOW” he let out a dominant growl, it was not civil to go around as if he was an animal but he had bigger things to worry about.

Jensen moved to Rachel and caressed her knee. “Are you okay sweetie?” she nodded with a smile as she turned to the door she even mentioned how close Jared was. “It’s complicated, just wanted to be sure you’re okay…” it was obvious he meant all of them, it was obvious he meant Jared. 

“Yes we are…” she said looking down, “is Misha with you?”

“No… sweetie, he didn’t come, I didn’t… I can’t even remember if I called him.” He said frowning and sounding embarrassed.

Rachel’s small hand flew to his face. “What happened to you?”

“Let’s say I had an inconvenience I wasn’t even aware could happen to me…”

“Do I know your *inconvenience*?”She said, “Because a friend of mine suffered the same red head *inconvenience*.” And with a smile she added. “You should see him”

“I don’t think so…”

“Jensen!” Alaina was at the door. “Are you sure you want to start this whole thing over?” it was like she was praying for him to say no. instead Jensen jumped back and cleaned his face; tears had fallen from his eyes. “Sorry…. I’m so sorry.” 

It wasn’t like the first time, since the time apart was less; it started hurting after a week or so.

Tito ran into the room searching for Rachel to find her treated with deference and respect, and everything taken care off. “What happened?” but Tito just knew. “He broke Jared’s heart… he should stay away from us.” Rachel smiled. 

“I believe in him, he’s good, and Jared should talk to him about his feelings, his real feelings.”

Tito rolled his eyes and moved closer. “I don’t care… I just want you guys safe and sound…”

Nicki and Jared were okay, Jared’s wounds were healing surprisingly fast, and even the doctor that discharged them was surprised.   
“This is something unprecedented!” he said in awe. “I’ve never seen this kind of healing process… except in one case…” the doctor bit his lips and smiled. “You’re a lucky omega, Sir…” Jared didn’t feel lucky at all, the pain that eased at some point of his time in that hospital only grew in intensity as the hours passed; even when his wounds were better.

It hurt the worst after the weekend Juliette and Kathryn stayed at Jared’s because spring break was ending and Kat will have to go back to school, it was the first time they were staying with him in his tiny apartment, and it was like a new world for the girls.

“How can you be surprised??” Jared teased Kat once Juliette was sleeping. “Don’t you live in a dorm?” 

Kat looked down smiling and with red creeping her cheeks. “My dad let me rent an apartment off campus.” Jared chuckled. “But I’m doing the rest on my own, he just think that… you know betas, that we get together and have orgies or something….” 

Jared laughed hard, the next day they went to a park and walked dogs with Jared – yes he got his job back now that Rachel had given up and Tito refused to take Hercules the Saint Bernard anywhere. The weekend wasn’t long enough, by Sunday afternoon the girls got in the car after hugs and kisses with Jared and he felt empty once more. Feeling miserable is not the best time, and it’ll last at least a day he knew… but he felt just as miserable the next morning, 

Right in time for Felicia getting into the bakery smelling likes Jensen. “Guess where I was last night.” she said with a smirk on her face. “He asked me to pick up éclairs from this shitty place, his favorites.”

Jared smiled. “Sure you were with him last night…” he chuckled as he shouted at the top of his lungs. “Nicki!! Do we have éclairs?”

“You know damn well I’d never bake those stupid outdated shitty stuck up grub so-called French pastries Jared!”

“You sure he told you he liked those?” Jared had a smile on his face. “Also…” and he took the ruler they had over the counter for sandwiches by the inch and extended it across from the counter towards her. “I have a restriction order…” he said candid. “100 feet…”

“And I have 911 in speed dial!” Rachel added from the register. Felicia moved closer and Jared could see, under the collar of her coat, a green striped fabric, she let out a threat. 

“I don’t believe you spent the night with him.” Jared stood there smiling as if he weren’t scared until Felicia left before walking as calmed as he could to the back and start crying, the pain and the taunt were too much together, especially with Jensen’s scent all over the place.

Tito found him still hunched on a chair and hugged him without even asking what was wrong.

“Enough sweetie…” Rachel said as Nicki rubbed Tito’s shoulder on her way back after washing her hands.

“We’re young and we’re single and we’re so boring one slutty omega could put the four of us down…” Nicki complained trying to change the mood. “We should go out more often…”

“We could make it a weekly thing…”Rachel was on her wheelchair today. “It could be awesome… we could meet guys, you’d get to forget…”

“Do we need to take Tito?” Nicki added to once more change subjects as a hand rubbed her boyfriend’s shoulder once more. “What if we find new alphas? Nobody will ever get close with Tito and his beard.”

Jared chuckled from his place in Tito’s arms as the wounded Hey the alpha let out. “If I’m not going, no way you’re going either…”

“Okay…” Nicki rolled her eyes as she spoke. “You can come… but if someone handsome appears you’re not gonna go all protective and weird….”

Jensen felt nervous and found himself holding his breath for no good reason early in the morning, he hadn’t seen his girls before going to work. Misha was supposed to send him a picture of them before leaving the house.

But then… the first thing he saw was Felicia Day calling everyone at his office a bitch.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

She ran to him face feral and teeth bare. “You’re mated to that bitch; you’re mated to the ONE omega you should’ve ignored!!” and shouting. “You were supposed to be mine! MINE Jensen! We’re supposed to be together!!”

Jensen held her by an arm after ordering her to be quiet. “Shut the fuck up! You don’t know anything about me.” Alona was looking at him from the door, many other employees of Mediline looking at him. “Alona, if any of these people has time to stare; show them something to do, or the door to leave!” every set of eyes flew away from him as he dragged a fighting Felicia into his private office. “You have no right to be here.” He growled releasing her arm and slamming the door behind them. “And you have no right to shout lies about if I am or if I’m not mated to anyone.”

“You’re mated to that giant slut, I know!!” she launched in her disturbed state.

Jensen held her by the arms and pushed her away once more. “Calm down Felicia! This is absurd!” and sniffing. “Are you… are you…” and jumping back. “You’re in heat!” he moved to the door. “Alona, call an ambulance! Felicia needs one.”

She moved gasping offended. “I’ve been dealing with my heats since I was 18, Jensen, and you never cared for me then.” She pushed her way out and left.

But it was too late: it’s time for So true/So false Heirs edition!

And after the annoying music made half the people watching nuts, the too skinny too tanned girl started: “Did Tom Welling finally tied the knot? That’s So true! The hunky heir from the Welling investments funds got a license, and his ceremony will take place somewhere around June according to Danneel Harris the celebrity mating planner. The omega in question though… is not anyone we have seen already saw linked to him, it’s a boy he found in his latest trip to one of his family’s charities in South America; the Argentinean volunteer will be brought to the country for first time in his life this week.

Did the heir of the famous hotel chain Viena Holder had his bodyguard fired?

That’s also true. Viena forced her father to fire the stunning man after she discovered he was mated and expecting a baby with his mate.

Did Jennifer and Nicholas Houlth’s kids went on another shopping spree with daddy’s card without permission? This is So true, according to the shoppers on a very well exclusive store on east side the kids spent almost a million dollars in trainies” It went on and on about rich kids with too much money and entitled stupidity in their hands. 

At the very end it came: “Did Jensen and Jared, the elusive J2 are actually mated?”

Everyone was hearing. “That’s a not sure… there had been allegations by Felicia Day who ran into Mediline’s offices this morning, still in inappropriate state demanding to see Jensen to nag at him for being mated to –quoting-“the slut”. ” Once more; the once Disney-like sweet couple is in the middle of scandal.

Jensen heard of it as he got ready to go out, Juliette asleep already. Tom was back and wanted to present his mate to his friends. “You have to come Jay, Christian and Mike are coming, I even convinced Justin!” he begged. “No outsiders except for Noel, please tell me you’re coming” it was Thursday and he could go out, especially after hearing Jared’s name on TV.

“I don’t know man…”

But Tom kept insisting. “Jason arrived from Australia Jay, you haven’t seen him in over a year!!” and that made his mind, he really missed his friend Jason.

It was a Thursday and Jared and the girls went into the most popular pub they could find, wanting to regain their street courage- or gain some if I may- because being beaten up by a scorned omega had been rough on the group.

They entered the Mark of Cain because of its rep, good drinks and alphas for everyone. Omegas paid nothing Tito paid like 25 bucks but the girls were too excited to deny them this adventure.

Jared felt stupid for using that word; it made him think on Juliette, who just said her daddy hurt his face the other week. “He’s better but I found him touching the marks on his face and being sad…”

That’s why the first three beers were consumed in just minutes. 

As they ordered the fourth round a hand slapped him in the ass and Jared jolted up. “Can I take you for a spin?” the guy almost as tall as him that smelled somewhat like ozone and something else pointed to the dance floor with his head.

“No thank you, and don’t you touch me again.” Tito stood right behind Jared, shorter but meaner looking and sure enough stronger, alpha exuding confidence.

“Jared?” the omega turned a little and said he was fine.

“Okay… but think about it pretty…” the man said. “I’m at the VIP, just ask for Jason.” They watched as the tall bearded man moving between tables to the bar and then to the VIP area.

“You should’ve said yes…” moaned Rachel and Nicki laughed, Jared joined them as their drinks were served, paid for the alpha that hit on Jared. He blushed at the teasing from his friends and raised his beer for a toast. “For our street cred guys.”

Tito chuckled and raised his own bottle when the sound of someone’s laughter made Jared drop his, Jensen was there.

Tito moved fast to hold Jared who turned around and started shaking. The pain had rocked him to the very bottom this time; he had never again heard him laughing like that.

“Jared?” Nicki got closer. 

“Jensen… he’s here.” He said with trembling voice.

Rachel moved to hold his hands to stop him when a face appeared from VIP, 

Jensen was sitting right next to Tom and Noel, who couldn’t keep their hands from each other, and at the very attempt of anyone to touch their mate they got possessive and protective and were the cutest thing ever. He felt like that never happened with them, Jared and him, and he started drinking whiskey, his best friend these days as if it were water.

“Oh Man…” Jason sat next to Jensen and held his bottle to pour himself a drink of single malt. “I just saw a guy that is your dream comes true… I swear…” Jensen laughed. Nobody filled his criteria anymore, only Jared. “And he smelled… so…” and groaning in an obscene way. “creamy…” he kept talking about legs that ran for miles and an ass that invited to be touched, but Jensen was too drunk to stop himself.

Jensen stopped laughing when Jason said the name. “Jared.” He got up and moved to the other side of the pub as Jason called his name.  
Jared shook the arms that were holding him and advanced ahead until the face that was looking at him was at arm’s length.  
Alcohol made them reckless and stupid, or maybe everything had been too much for them, all we know is that they moved toward each other, as if gravity were pulling them.

“Hey…” Jensen said as a hand reached for Jared. A blonde pushed them to a side as she entered the VIP section even if they didn’t care, they were about to touch when it happened, a shot was heard in the VIP section followed by the voices of people.

Jensen turned and saw the blonde holding an automatic gun. “Go Jared… go…”

Jared clutched Jensen’s jacket. “No… why?”

“LEAVE!!” Jensen pushed Jared away and blocked the door to VIP with his body; Tito called him and asked him to help carry Rachel out.

As they ran out in the middle of plaster bits flying and people shouting, sirens blaring and the sound of gunfire and glass shattering someone asked if they knew what was happening.

“No idea man…” Tito pushed the guy and directed his friends away. Jared kept turning and turning every few steps; he saw as police in SWAT gear were lining up at the entrance and suddenly they jumped inside.

“Jensen is still in there!!” Rachel called Jared when he stood still once more. “I can feel him, he’s scared… he’s in pain…” Jared looked at his hands, the hair in his arms was standing and his hands clenched in fists, he was so scared, and then… the sound of gunfire multiplied for a couple minutes until the screams of a man and a woman were the only thing.

Nothing; anything he ever felt when Jensen was close or looking at him was gone, only a dull, numbing pain started in his chest. Jared gasped as a white light engulfed him; it was like being… 

Dead

Jared could hear a sound, very far from where he was, it was like a kid crying, or a cat… it had to be some kind of animal, it was getting closer as he stood there, things were fuzzy, the world blurry at the edges. Something warm and sticky was dripping on his hand, it had to be soup, it smelled like… something like soup. The sound was closer and he almost could understand that, as the thing holding his hand pulled him back.

“Jared come on…!!” and Rachel’s hand tightened her grip. “Oh My God!!” Jared was still standing there like a mannequin. Tito was held by Nicki; he had blood on his brow and was bent down. She was shouting for Jared and Rachel to follow them. “Jared… please, please… you know I can’t run, please…”

The pleading tone made him turn from the small lights; Rachel had her hair messed up and small drops of blood on her face too. “Move on, you haven’t moved since the explosion.” He turned slowly, a crowd had gathered to watch, as if it were a show, someone started snapping pictures of him, the numbness was back, and the blurriness was worst. A man held Jared’s arm and he turned to see another pulling Rachel away.

“Hey!” his own voice sounded strange to his ears. “Let her go!!”

The guy at his side still had a strong grip of his bicep. “Sir, you have to come with me.” And pointing to the camera man in front of him shouted angrily. “Last warning man, stop or I’ll break your camera and you can sue me for police brutality all you want.” One shot were heard and Jared’s head snapped. The police officer holding him had his radio on. *subject down, I repeat subject down, situation clear.* another voice asked for casualties. “Seventeen bodies; there are more at the first table, nobody from the door survived;, we need medics, we’re clearing out the back entrance.”

Jared felt his knees give up.

He heard the sound of someone’s breathing, it sounded really hard and really close, and he had small flashes of Jensen holding him down.

“You’ll be perfect, you’re perfect; perfectly imperfect, my family is going to hate you…” something squelching on his groin as he moaned like a bitch in heat. “and you like it, don’t you? You love having me plowing you…” Jensen groaned against his neck. “I do… you’re so tight, so hot… you’re perfect for me…” Jensen stopped with a gasp before knotting him.  
“Please… please… do it, knot me, please.” he begged. “Alpha, please… I don’t mind…” teeth sank on his shoulder where he now knew his mark was, a mark partially hidden with his longish hair. “Knot me alpha…” 

Jared jolted awake as Jensen grunted and something big breached him.

“Calm down!!!” the EMT tending him held the mask over his face. “You’re hurt…” Jared tried to look to where he was hurt, his chest was bared and had a giant bandage there, and he was fine not long ago. This was not his; this was a mirror lesion of whatever Jensen had. A less complex lesion than the other end of their bond had. “a little bit deeper and you would’ve been done man…” commented the EMT and Jared held his breath desperate.

The bearded man that slapped his ass was carried by a fire fighter and set at the edge of the ambulance he was on. “What’s your name sir?” the other EMT asked. 

“Jason Manns…” the guy said in a groan. “What happened?” someone explained an omega entered the pub with an automatic rifle and started shooting against a group. “I know… it was Alison… her name is Alison Mack”

“Was…” commented the EMT then he got quiet as a black bag was carried by two guys, then another and another, Jared held his breath every time. 

“My friend, did he made it?” Jared closed his eyes, he wanted to get his breathe under control to ask about the girls and Tito.

“Which one?” Someone asked as Jared moved on the gurney.

“Jensen, the alpha next to me…”

“Oh man… I don’t think so, you were the only one that survived from your group.”

Jared let out a cry sitting up, right when more and more bags were carried out.  
[[[

[[

***  
Jensen saw as Alison pointed her gun to Tom and Noel and pressed the trigger, sadly she had no idea of how to do it and the gun flew around spewing bullets all over the room, when an alpha ran to stop her, she pressed the trigger once more, Jensen closed his eyes as splatters of red flew across the room, someone was screaming, someone was asking for help as he moved towards Alison holding her hand, she turned. 

“You’re just like him… you’ll find a better mate, huh? a suitable mate to please your family.” She pointed the gun to him and shot Jensen held his breath as he crouched down, worried the bullets could go to the front of the pub where Jared was, Jared was there… he had to protect his mate.

But a wooosh filled everything, a machine was there, and a tank of something to make fog and Jensen only had time to roll to a side under a table when the entire thing blew.

***

Misha saw as the paralegal that worked as his PA ran into his office. “Mr. Collins you have to see this!!” he rolled his eyes, he had a million things to do if he was going to visit Kat for the weekend. He turned pissed at the screen. “Here we have the list of victims…” the reported mumbled something he didn’t understand.

He was too busy reading the list:

· Jensen Ackles   
· Nate Allen  
· Justin Hartley   
· Roger Jordan  
· Christian Kane   
· Michael Rossenbaum   
· Gabriel Mann  
· Jason Manns   
· Tom Wellings  
· Noel Wellings

There were a second list and Misha was shaking too hard to understand anything else. The words survivors and fatalities were the only thing that his brain registered. 

“We repeat for those that just tuned in, there has been a shooting on a club known as The Mark of Cain, followed by an explosion. This has been ruled as a non terrorist act, it’s the rampage of one omega, police has a theory of mental illness but we don’t have confirmation; what is clear, and police does confirm this; is that this does not represent a threat for the country.” Misha moved a hand to ask his assistant to call Alaina but he offered him the phone already.

“Collins I swear… I’m just getting to bed…”

“Jensen was out and there has been a shooting and an explosion in the club he was” silence on the line as the TV informed. 

“Police reports states that there have been at least 17 fatalities, and at least 20 wounded, we’re waiting for confirmation on the numbers; after an omega which identity hasn’t been disclosed entered the club VIP section and started shooting.”

Misha was out of his office and running to the door in seconds because it didn’t specify if Jensen was or not among the survivors.

 

The Ackles family was no stranger to the terror of uncertainty; it was not the first time one of them faced death. It was what brought them close, what made them strong, what made them last for so long. This one; this event will be hard for them but there was still hope.

Even if all of them had called Jensen but the calls were direct to voicemail.

Alaina and Richard were on their way and Misha was on the way, Kathryn had called her dad in tears and worried. She had been informed and was waiting anything else, Misha tried hard to make her think straight and don’t risk herself on a redeye flight

Alan was on his way, the helicopter was landing any minute now and Cliff commissioned himself with the task of driving the patriarch into the city.

Waiting… no matter who you are or where you are… it’s hard, especially when you have no idea what are you going to hear when the wait ends.

A police officer walked into the waiting room where a bunch of families were waiting, the Ackles were just one more among them. “Good night I’m officer Gibson I’m gonna read the list of names of deceased.”

Alaina held her husband’s hand and Misha bit his finger almost expecting the bad news….

But the name never came. 

The sorrow and despair from the families around them was so heartbreaking Misha and Alaina had tears on their faces. Dick showed his strength going around offering condolences and promising help, supporting the best he could those who were alone with the bad news..

As the families cleared out the group of people waiting got closer some of them still crying. 

“Now the wounded ones. I’ll start with those in critical condition.” And the whole thing started over, name after name the families were either r relieved or destroyed; some of them heard the names they wanted and moved to the ER behind. 

Jensen once more was not in the list. So finally Richard moved ahead when the cop put the second paper down. “What about my brother? He was mentioned on TV?”

The cop first stood on attention and then asked them to get close. “He’s on the second floor, Sir; he was wounded, a bullet to the chest, he’s so lucky his mate was there, without the mirror wound he’d have died.”

“Jared was there?” Misha’s head snapped toward Alaina and she just avoided his eyes.

The cop showed them the elevator they could use and a nurse was already waiting for them.

Once in the elevator Misha let it out. “MATED!!” and Alaina shushed him. “Are you fucking kidding me? You said it was a fake bond, heat bond and nothing else!!”

Dick put himself between Misha and his wife. “Calm down Mish.”

“Do you know how long that kid had suffered for Jensen? How hard had tall this been for him?”

Richard let out a sigh. “It was Jensen’s decision, he wanted to give the kid his life back… you should know you warned him against us.”

Misha moved closer protective and angry. “And I was right… wasn’t I? He has nobody, NOBODY, and he’s all alone here…” he could see Alaina rubbing her clean face. “Once this is over, I’m sending him with Kat.” He faced the door as the little bell sounded and it slide open. 

They moved quietly to the nurse station and asked about Jensen.

“He’s still in Surgery…” a nurse led them to a small waiting room where another couple was. Minutes later Briana Buckmaster entered, the Police chief offered a tired smile. 

“Bri…” Misha greeted her with a kiss in the cheek. “What happened?”

She greeted Richard and Alaina before answering. “We’re not sure a witness says it was a girl, omega Alison Mack, she shot her gun towards Jensen’s group, we still don’t have information about it, but apparently the explosion was an accident, there are several casualties… many… you know…. Rich guys.” She held her radio that was already giving her codes and broken words under static. “One of my guys just got the security cam tapes. I’ll let you know as soon as I get more info…” she turned to the door that led to OR. “Good luck.” And with a small salute. “Mayor.” She left in a hurry.

***  
Jared spent a day and half in intensive care, his wounds even if fading were complex and he was at risk of bleeding out any second. The ache in his chest had nothing to do with it, it was an emptiness that didn’t let him breathe properly, it stopped him from taking or to smile or even to cry, it was like a black hole sucking every bit of energy his body had.

Nobody visited him asdie of police asking for what he saw or heard at the pub, nobody told him they were glad he was alive, nobody hugged him to scare the nightmares away, not even his friends because Tito was in a room down the hall with a punctured lung and a severe concussion, Nicki had a broken wrist and bruised ribs bad enough to have her in bed rest, Rachel, darling Rachel had trouble breathing and stress dragged her down. She was sedated because of the pain as doctors fought to help her. And Jared… he had nobody else.

He was moved to a regular room for almost two days when finally someone passed the door, it was Misha. “Hey there kid.” His smile was tired and he was all dressed in black. “Heard you’re feeling better…”

Jared couldn’t miss the dark circles under his eyes, or the little condolences’ card on his pocket and it only can mean one thing, right? 

But Jared had no tears to cry, the drugs kept him drowsy and confused, sometimes he couldn’t difference reality from dreams. But he was not going to say that to Misha. “Yeah… much better…” he said with a weak smile in his face.

“I’m sorry I haven’t come before… things had been a little crazy…” he smiled but the smile fell from his face. “And, I‘m not family… I had to beg my way into this room… I’m glad you’re better.”

Jared let out a sigh, he had to know. “The… did…” he had to know. “How many died?”

Misha doubted and mumbled a bit before speaking. “Originally… 17 but some of the wounded ones… their injuries were too severe due to the explosion. The final count is 23.”

Jared was stunned, 23 people had died because of Alison Mack. “She…”

Misha nodded. “After the explosion she was wounded, had severe burns but kept shooting.” Jared let out an OMG. “We had no idea you and… the others were there… they’re fine by the way, Rachel is fine and… ” His ears turned a little pink. “she is ready to go home, but Nicki is still here so there’s nobody to take care of her and she doesn’t let me…”

“Nicki is hurt?” Jared asked surprised.

Misha gasped and shook head and arms around. “No, no!! Yes she’s hurt but she’s fine, just a broken wrist and bruised ribs, she’s going home tomorrow, Tito got a little more battered but he’s fine too, they’ll come visit in a couple hours I guess… I just wanted to talk to you about something else.”

Jared thought he could deal with it. “I—I don’t want to know…” he let out through his tight throat.

“You should hear…” Jared shook his head no and started crying, his heart felt like lead, something hard and painful was stuck in his throat and everything felt in flames, his eyes were burning just as bad as his lungs. “It’s about…”

Jared squirmed in bed. “That’s why I don’t want to hear…”

Misha got close holding Jared’s hand, grounding him, holding him before he exploded. “Alan is going to come here any minute now…” Jared raised his eyes to finds blue ones tired but steady. “I found information you might need to know… My brother in law…”

“The bond?” Jared said it without emotion. 

“You knew?”

A shrug was all the answer needed. “A doctor told me, that am… one of the last things I remember…”

Neither Jared nor Misha knew they weren’t actually talking about different news. “I don’t want to see Alan or … or anyone else…” he turned his head and blinked, the little button on his hand was pressed as hard as he could. The edges of his vision blurred again and he smiled at the memories that the soft, warm drowsiness brought, Jensen holding him while swinging them on a hammock. He might not have Jensen anymore, but he had him in his dreams, and screw those who were still alive. He wanted to go with Jensen.

Jensen fought darkness and fear because he had to see if Jared was fine, his family entered the room one after the other all whispering to him he’d get better as a tube was in his throat making painful to breathe, he felt his lungs burning and in those moments, when tears of despair and pain were brought to his eyes behind his lids he saw Jared, snuggled close to him at the beach house, holding him by the chest and snuffling softly against his chest. “Here I have you, even if you didn’t want me before.” The Jared from his dreams said and  
Jensen calmed and endured, to get better, to take care of Jared.

The day he woke up to desperate cries from his daughter he wished he could move. 

“See?” Alaina had her in her arms while Julie looked shocked behind them. “He’s a little bruised and he’s sleeping, he’ll get better.” He opened his eyes and turned to a side, the pain from that small movement made his head swim but he had to reassure Juliette. He tried his best to smile. “He’s awake… Can’t I go there? Just for a little while I promise I’ll be careful!” it was too much he felt dizzy and the voices were moving away. “I just want to hug my daddy… ” 

Once more the cries from his daughter pulled him back; he moved a hand and Julie noticed it. 

“Look he’s waving at you…” Alaina gasped and Jensen could see tears in her eyes. “Wave back!” Julie held Ju’s little hand and made the motion. “That way he’d know you love him, and when he gets better we’ll come here and you’ll go in there and hug and kiss him, right?”

Ju waved wildly. “Love you daddy, please get better…” Jensen smiled around the painful tube and then everything was dark.

The second time he was with Jared in bed, his wounds were only tingling slightly against the expanses of unblemished tanned skin, and his hands couldn’t get enough of its touch, soft and firm and cool to the touch; soothing the burns he had in back and chest. A poke on his side made him open his eyes.

He turned at his side the doctor was changing the bandages on his chest and side. “This is far better than expected; his mate had helped him SO much… ” Jensen moved, he knew the cost of mirror lesions, this was hurting Jared.

The third time it was Misha holding his hand. “You bastard… hurting him like that, until he gave up…” Jensen fought against the tube disconnecting something and making doctors and nurses rush in. what had happened to Jared?

Then it was Kathryn crying. “I’m sorry… I ‘m sorry for all the mean things I said... I’m sorry I left angry…” he put a hand on her head as she bent over, and Kathryn cried harder.

The next time it was a doctor asking him to cough; he was taking the tube out.

He was far more awake now, Misha didn’t come back, but Ju entered finally and hugged him crying, even if she only could touch his arms and neck. “You were gone… you said you’ll never leave…” She cried and cried.

“I’m sorry… I was meant to go back and make you pancakes. But someone hurt Uncle Jason and Uncle Tom and I had to help…”

Ju nodded against him. “Because you’re a hero?” and Jensen chuckled a bit. 

“Wish I were…”

“Rachel and Nicki said I still can go to Meg’s for cookies…” she mumbled. Jensen’s eyes flew to Julie and Alaina near and his sister in law looked down. 

Once the girl left he asked. ”What happened to Jared… is he?” the words couldn’t even pass his lips, couldn’t even form in his brain.

“Misha heard… of the mating and he’s taking Jared with him and Kathryn, they‘ll leave as soon as he gets discharged they’re going to Chicago.” Jensen blinked. “It’s been three weeks Jay…”

Jensen had few things in his head, the second he raised his head after the first round of bullets, Noel crying over Tom, the alpha with the head busted. Michael groaning on the floor, and Jason screaming as he ran towards the door, there was a man at his side, dead crazy eyes, a bullet hole on his neck, blood pooling around them both.

The only thing in his mind was Jared, finding Jared, protecting Jared, not leaving Jared; he might have made a mistake at the mating but wanted to be with him forever more.

“Can I get up? I need to go talk to him.” He tried to move but the searing pain knocked the air out of him. “Please, please…” he begged to his own body. “I have to talk to Jared, I have to… I love him.”

He had no idea how long he had, and he had wasted enough time avoiding his feelings, he wanted to start a new life, he didn’t want to be alone and worried, he didn’t want Jared to be alone, away, where he couldn’t protect him, and make him happy and make him feel loved.  
Just a little bit more.

[[[[


	14. Chapter 14

***  
Jared was waiting for the doctor to let him go home. Or with Misha, He had promised help after they got to talk. 

Misha begged him to take the trust fund and go to school. “There’s an amazing culinary arts program in Chicago…” he offered. “And I’m moving there with my daughter too.” Pleading blue eyes tried to convince him. “Please, come with me, let’s move away from all this, here… there’s only pain for you.”

Jared promised he’d think about it, even if he knew he’d say yes, because what the point was if Jensen wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry for making you wait.” The doctor said as he passed the door followed by two other doctors and three guys in suits. “But I believe Mr. Padalecki that we have a situation….”

Turns out someone stole his information and part of his medical history had been publicized. His mating test results, Jared blushed and felt his heart breaking, great as if the humiliations so far weren’t enough.“We already contacted Mr. Ackles’ family; they’re sending a legal team to help us deal with this. ” The hospital legal counselor offered to Jared. “We haven’t told him yet, since his condition still keeps him mildly sedated.” 

“Is he…..” alive… was obvious he was, but the relief that washed over him made him want to cry. “Is he here?” 

The doctors and attorneys looked at each other. “I’m sorry sir, since you never asked…” Jared’s doctor looked around to the others. “Nobody informed you about your mate’s state?” 

Jared had the sarcastic retort at the tip of his tongue. No he had no idea Jensen was alive. WAIT!! Mate?

Jensen was still in bed rest, but he could sit now, and even go to the bathroom, it might not be impressive but it was a lot when you’ve been tied to a bed for weeks.

He felt weird, as if expecting something, knowing something was about to happen, an energy was running down his back making those bits he hadn’t feel for days hurt again.

“What the fuck is this!!” Jared shouted throwing a print page at Jensen as soon as he passed the door. “What the fuck is this!!” he repeated when his mate looked at him openmouthed, jaw fallen and eyes huge. Jared had dark circles under his eyes and was too pale, his body hunched a little due the pain of his half healed wounds.

“What are you doing here?” asked Jensen softly, he had to contain himself to hold Jared and kiss him. “Are you okay?” he smiled. “I had no idea… I didn’t know how you were... I was-” worried got stuck in his throat as Jared interrupted.

“Is this true? You just wanted me to disappear? To leave you alone?” Jared tried to get close but something was stronger, the need to cry, to beg him not to let go. “Tell me there another reason, a real reason for…” making me leave was left unsaid. “You said we were good together…. But this…” he pointed to the paper Jensen tried to smooth enough to read. It was a screen caps of an internet site, the result of their mating test on it the positive circled in red. “You fucking lied to me… you said we were good, you made fucking plans of summers and the ranch and then…” and he sobbed

Jensen smiled; his heart was beating so hard he feared Jared could hear it. “I gave you your happy ending, money to have the life you wanted, and freedom to do as you please… I offered you that and I delivered exactly that.” He was trembling. “But…” Jared didn’t let him go on.

“That’s not what I want…”they said in unison and Jared felt his voice breaking. 

“That was never what I….” Jared sniffled looking to a side. “Okay… if that’s what I’ll get… okay…”

Jensen tried to get up and get close. “Wait… ” Jared turned around and started walking away. “Wait…!!”

Jared didn’t made eye contact anymore. “I don’t want to be Felicia… I don’t want to go around begging for some love, and I don’t want to be Alison, bitter and desperate, holding grudges until a tragedy… if you don’t want me, fine, I’ll leave…”

“I don’t want you to go, I know what this means to me, and if it is …”

“Means to an end? Jensen. And the end is school; you’re dumb enough to pay? I’m not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.” Jensen felt the same searing pain robbing him of breathe as Jared held his side and started walking away. 

Jensen wanted to scream make him stop. But the pain had bent him over, and in a couple seconds this two fools broke each other’s hearts again.

 

Around eight months later Jared heard him for first time. “Why? Jared...” Juliette was crying, it was her birthday and everyone was coming for the party except Jared. 

Jared lied; he already had spoken to Misha he’d present his excuses to the family, not even Alan calling made him go. “Sweetie grown up school is different.” She kept crying. 

“Daddy wants you to come… he said he tried to call you… but you never answer I was there, you don’t want to come…” Jared closed his eyes; it hurt to make her cry.

“I love you sweetie, but I have classes and a job.”

She wailed. “Uncle Misha and Kathy are coming!! And she’s in school too!! Even Rachel came out of hospital for this!!” she rubbed her face. “You just don’t love me anymore”

“I sent you the best cake I could but I’m sorry, if you don’t believe me there’s nothing I can do to convince you…”

“I don’t want to talk to you ever again!!” and Jared heard the voice that broke his heart once more, even more than the *I hate you* the girl kept repeating.

“Stop Juliette I told you he’s busy, you have to understand.” The screen went black as it disconnected he couldn’t deal with Jensen’s voice. 

Jensen lived of those few seconds of Jared’s voice or image he had for Juliette, and the few pictures he took of them, at the beach house, at the penthouse and with the girls, his wounds had healed nicely so much he even started going to the office again.

He had all his hopes on Jared coming to Ju’s birthday, he had in his pocket the same box he carried since their weekend, and the last minute cancelation broke his heart.

To make things worst Felicia entered with six dozen presents. Alaina looked at Jensen as if he invited the woman. “Jensen…”she warned. “I’ll deal with her…” one motion of her arm had Cliff and Tahmoh behind her

Juliette sat next to her grandfather angry at Jensen and everyone because in her opinion, they should’ve forced Jared to be there.

“Aren’t you going to enjoy your party?” Alan asked with a smile.

“No until Jared arrives…” she crossed her arms and ignored the kids running behind a clown.

Alan made a sound. “I rather enjoy the party and send pictures to him so he feels bad for not coming.” He got up calling the girl making balloon animals and asked for a rabbit. 

By the time she was presented with a giant cake with a mermaid on it she had convinced Kathryn to get Jared on facetime so he could sing too.

Jared took his break and cried the entire time, his boss a baker with an absurd mustache and a beer belly. “I remember leaving my kids behind… it hurts, but one day, with school finished you’ll go back and she’d be proud of his papa…” he said offering him a Kleenex.

Juliette hugged her daddy and sent a kiss to Kathy’s cellphone. Jensen looked up right on time to see the face on the screen sending a kiss back and he gasped feeling the pain deep in him.

And Jared felt the same when his eyes found Jensen’s on the small screen.

By the time the last kids were going home and Richard was holding his third serving of cake he sat next to Jensen in the only table still lit, only friends were there Alan had already gone home Misha and Kathryn to the airport. 

“So… little brother…” He stuffed cake in his mouth leaving a green stain from the mermaid’s tail on his bottom lip. “Could you even smile? There’s not ONE picture from this entire thing where you’re smiling.” And looking at him he kept talking. “You’re miserable.”

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Richard tossed his dish on the table they were at. “Don’t be stupid, I know misery when I see it in the face. I know that because I was mated before I would never have kids with Alaina, I know that because I was mated before she’ll always be bitter and aggressive and too territorial, yet I’m happy because I’m with the one I love, the one I belong with.” Jensen rolled his eyes and took his camera from the table going through his pictures. “What about you baby brother? Aren’t you going to go catch your happiness?”

Jensen snorted throwing his camera on the table as Alaina got close to her husband Nicki and Tito were with her carrying stacks of empty glasses. “What am I supposed to do? Follow him across the country and beg?”

Richard made a funny face. “Is a good start…?”

Rachel giggled. “Telling him that you were wrong for thinking you knew better is a good idea too.”

Jensen scoffed. “Isn’t this a private matter?”

“Sweetie…” Alaina sat on her mate’s lap. “We let you two idiots handle this as a private matter and here we are, you’re miserable and he’s crying.”

“He’s not crying!!” Jensen shouted as Alaina rolled her eyes and offered him her phone. “The only way to make Ju sleep when you’re not home is with videos from him.” Jared had a thick wet line on his face. 

Jensen had to cross his fingers to stop himself from reaching for the screen. 

“My feet are hurting…” Juliette landed face first against Jensen. “Daddy… I don’t want another birthday party ever…” everyone in the table laughed.

“OOOH!!” Tito raised a finger as if remembering something. “I still have your present…” he offered the girl a small box. And Juliette squealed as he took it thanking him. As her dad helped her to unwrap the present she giggled. “Is this a ring like the one my daddy carries in his pocket?”

Jensen mumbled something to her and Juliette laughed as every other person in the table looked at each other surprised.

“I haven’t give you a present either…” Jensen commented. “what do you want? I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Jared…” Juliette said looking down as expecting to hear an excuse.

Jensen finished with the box as the entire table was quiet. 

“I told you… go catch your happiness.” Richard commented.

“Think about those that can’t get someone…” Rachel said out of nowhere. “you have the chance don’t let your pride win Jensen, don’t let Jared’s stubbornness win.”

Jensen held his girl in his lap as he latches the necklace with a golden cross Tito gave her. “Juliette…” the girl looked at him. “Would you stay with your uncle and aunt while I go bring Jared back?”

There are those goals, world cup championship worth goals where everyone shouts and hoots so loud the entire city knows… well, the entire city knew of this too.

***

Jensen ran out of the airport because the long hours on a plane in a trip that was not planned made him nervous, made him think about what he was about to do. What he was supposed to say… and he had no idea.

As he stood at the curb signaling a taxi a car stopped in front of him. Kathryn’s head stuck out. “Uncle Jay?” Jensen leaned down and saw Misha driving.

“Can you give me a lift? I’m going to talk to Jared… I hope…” Kathryn was squealing

Misha looked at Jensen serious and menacing. “Don’t you hurt him; he’s still struggling but he’s doing fine…”

Jensen opned the door and tossed his backpack in. “I don’t want him to do it fine, I want to make him feel amazing…” his cheeks felt hot at the corniness of his words but that was exactly what he wanted. 

“Dad… I swear I’ll wake up at five… I’m going to your apartment tonight.”

Jensen looked at them. “you don’t live together?”

Kat rolled her eyes. “Uncle…. I’m in college, I’m sure my dad won’t want to live with me at this age…”

Misha smiled as he took the exit of the highway. “No… nope! I had enough with one view of that kid Osric…” Kat gasped. “I know you’re an adult but I don’t want to see it.”

Kat tried to explain. “Not judging, not even asking or anything, I like my ignorance as it is…”

“Where does Jared lives then?” Jensen asked looking out the window as they were parking under a building. 

“With me…” Misha got out ready to hear the alpha protest. But Jensen didn’t say a word.

“At least someone is looking after him.” Jensen mumbled once they were out of the car.

Misha offered his keys. “Go ahead, Kat and I will get our bags.” Jensen walked ahead hearing faintly over the rush of blood in his hears the moan from his niece “DAAAAD!!!! Now I’m not gonna hear what they say…”

Jensen waited trembling as the elevator ran up, his hands were sweaty and he felt like dying, something heavier than butterflies in his stomach, but there was also relief, he was finally going to see Jared.

He took a deep breath and used the key.

“Hey Mish…” shouted Jared from the kitchen. “You have to tell me how the hell you made that sauce on Sunday because my version is not half as goo…” he didn’t turn, he just stood there frozen.

“Hey…” Jensen let out a breathe he had no idea he was holding.

Jared wanted to ask what he was doing there but couldn’t, his throat felt sand dry and the words died there.

“I…” Jensen moved two steps forward. “Thank you for the cake… the girls told me...”

Jared left the dishtowel he had in hands. “You didn’t have to come all the way here to thank me. I thought that you have to stop seeing me so you can mate with someone… ” His voice cracked. “That was the plan, that was the happy ending, I’ll get an education, and you’ll get to be with someone else, not just simple me, inconsequential me… someone better for your family.”

Jensen moved ahead fast, one step only before something warm and fulfilling poured inside of him. Yet he had to make Jared stop. “Allison said the exact same about herself… I don’t want you to end up like her.”

Jared made a face and moved away with great effort. “I get it now… we have to be in good terms, right? So I don’t end up hurting your future…” whatever word he tried in his head felt like a stab so he let the words die.

“I don’t want that, I don’t want the end you wanted, I don’t want to be away from you… feeling your pain…”

“You offered something Jensen. After you took everything from me?”

“You took something too, you offered me to the media you cared for so much, and you made me a joke…” and Jensen got quiet, why was he angry? Jared was just there. “You left…”

Jared raised his eyes to his mate, so small, so vulnerable. “You made me leave…”

And Jensen moved closer at the sound of a Jared so defeated. “I was wrong.” Jared couldn’t look at him, not with tears in his eyes, what was wrong with him? He was crying again.

He held his breath and willed his tears back when a snuffle called his attention, Jensen was sobbing openly. 

“I don’t know what we can have… if you will be able to trust me… but I know one thing, anything you give me is going to be better than this… this emptiness, this sorrow…”

Jared chuckled, he had thought on the same words a million times during the months they were apart. “What? What is so funny? I can’t even sleep or breath I can’t see a fucking bubble without thinking on you.” He let out in one run before gasping for breath.

“I just don’t want to feel this miserable…”

Jared nodded. “Anything… even being tied to me is better than the pull of our bond… I get it.”

Jensen ran to him and held him by the arms as he tried hard to drown his sobs. “No… no, its not the feeling, is not having you…” and looked the few inches up right in Jared’s eyes. “GOSH!! What is wrong with me…” he passed a hand over his face chuckling. “Why you have all this power over me…”

Jared held his hand to see his face. “The same stupid bond…” and let out a laugh to stifle his sob. “The same stupid feeling.” 

“At the mark of Cain…”Jensen started. “All I could think about was you… to protect you, to stop Alison from hurting you… I wanted you with me, so much!!” Jensen let out a breath while pushing Jared against the counter so he couldn’t get away. “I saw Tom… he mated with someone I didn’t know. And when Alison shot I saw his mate crouched over a dead body, I saw a mate in love being torn apart and I couldn’t do that to you, I had to go back I had to live for you… I’m alive because I couldn’t leave you…” 

He reached cleaning Jared’s tears with his hand. “I once offered you something, and you said no.” Jared sniffled. “But I won’t give up; I’m here again, offering you the same… not something perfect not ever after… Just a chance; just the opportunity to be together, to be happy and… and… I don’t want anything else, anything!! I just want you and if you say no… if you say no I’ll be here begging over and over and over, every time I can…”

Jared tried to move away. “Please… no.”

“Why not? I’m trying... I am; I want it to be right… I want this because…”

Jared finally moved away. “That’s the point.. I don’t want to be the right thing to do, I want… more…”

“I’ll die without you…!” Jensen let out. “Please…” and after a beat of silence. “Don’t make me beg…” Jared smiled. 

“Would you beg?” Jensen looked resolute. 

“If I have to, if you make me…” 

Jared let out another sob. 

“Just… I want us to be the couple that has a song, the couple that could eat ice cream or share a glass of wine, or visit friends for lasagna and jokes.” And cradling Jared’s face Jensen added. “I want to be with you, for the rest of my life, maybe have a couple more kids…” Jared blinked. “If you want, if not I swear I’ll be okay with it.” He smiled. “I want to be with you every night. I want it to do it right. Which is different to do it because is right…” they chuckled. “Say yes… please?”

“No more perfect ever after?”

“Not perfect anything, just real stuff, just you and me… ”

Jared closed his eyes; it takes a lot of strength to do something like this, a lot of strength. Jared moved away and shook his head.

***  
Jensen woke up nervous, he felt nauseous and tired, there was a reason why he stopped going out and drinking himself stupid, but Jason wanted to celebrate life… and Jensen… Jensen wanted to drown his emotions, uncertainty and fear and nervousness.

The ring of a phone made him turn, his bed, empty and cold, and he felt miserable for a second…

Until he remembered the reason for his solitude, and he groaned face planting on Jared’s pillow.

They were to mate in only few hours… you know not mate-mate, but their ceremony was set to take place around noon, there was a reason because their witnesses had died and they wanted it to be official.

Jared was at Tito and Nicki’s place which means he was with his girls and his friend, he felt happy and excited. It was almost hour to go, and the time he had been apart of his mate felt like a nightmare, but he could deal with a nightmare knowing what was coming.

“Are you guys done already?” Tito was passing the place desperate, Rachel was ready, yes but her feet hurt and she needed different shoes, and the new ones didn’t match her necklace and her earrings had to be changed too and Tito was rolling his eyes while Jared was sitting wrinkling his pants because it was just too nerve wrecking to stand near the door without being able to go out.

Nicki was still fixing her makeup and Tito rolled his eyes one last time before going to her. “I swear woman, if we get there more late than this Jensen is going to mate someone else.”

Jared gasped desperate and Nicki and Rachel cursed loud. “then hurry up for God’s sake…”

There was no risk whatsoever that Jensen would go after anyone else.

Truth to his word, the second Jared said he’d give him another chance Jensen dedicated his life to do one thing, make Jared fall absurdly desperately hopelessly in love with him.

Days were started lazily in bed, even if he never touched Jared the way he wanted to be touched, not even when his heat came again, Jared requested a transfer to one of the three local colleges with at least half decent culinary arts program, and went back to work with the girls three days a week, which left him close enough to move back with Jensen.

Jensen took Jared to see the penthouse he left, it was empty, and it only had one framed picture, It was Jared smiling, and he knew when the pic had been taken, he was standing over a stand, toying with rings, one of them had a small green stone. 

“This is exactly the color of your eyes.” He had commented to find Jensen looking at him through his lens. 

“The light…” Jensen explained before moving away to check on Juliette, Jared smiled because he looked flustered.

“I’ve had it with me for over a year, hoping one day I’ll get to use it.” Jared turned from the picture to find Jensen on one knee asking him to be his mate.

And the day was here. 

“Can I come in?” Jensen passed the door not looking at Jared. The girls and Kat protested it was bad luck to see each other before the ceremony.

“I think we’re past that…” Jared joked getting closer to Jensen and holding his hand. He looked amazing in his dark suit, his white shirt was still open at the neck and he was missing his tie.

Jensen mumbled something for Jared only and pulled him out of the room.

Felicia Day was standing on a room at one side of the main hall where a mating ceremony will take place in less than an hour.

She came because his once fiancé Jensen Ackles had called her. Her head was flying all around the place, what would he want to talk about? Was he having second thoughts? 

“Hello Felicia…” Jensen passed the door and she turned smiling just to see him holding the hand of a taller omega, both dressed in dark matching suits, their smiles blindingly happy.

“Why you wanted me here? To rub your slut in my face?”

Jared narrowed his eyes. “I’m his mate, just for you to know… we’re here to thank you.” He could smell it in her; it was Jensen’s specific smell. 

“Fuck you!” she retorted pissed

Jensen growled. “Watch it; he’s my mate.” He felt it too, a pull to her he noticed the time she appeared at his house, as if she were part of him in some way.

“I just…” Felicia ran to him and Jared left Jensen’s hand to stop her, but it was not necessary, she stopped only three inches away from him. “… I wanted to thank you for bringing him back to me. And thank you for showing me he’s not mated to you as you’ve been telling for years.”

“Daddy!!!” Juliette shouted from the other side of the door. “Uncle Misha is calling you!! The music just started!!” someone else was laughing and asking her to be quiet.

“We should go back…” Jensen was smiling and rolling his eyes. “or she’ll ran the entire place down looking for us…” he moved to the door as Jared smiled, the omega turned to Felicia one last time. 

“Jensen is mine, and you have nothing to do here…” she was standing there breathing hard, facing her defeat.

“One last thing…” Jensen moved back and close to her, his hands flew to hold her by the shoulders, she anticipated the touch with a soft almost wishful smile but Jensen didn’t touch her he just moved the edge of her cleavages to a side and took his tie from her bare neck. “I’ve been looking for this for over a year.” He took it and turned to Jared. “it’s my lucky tie and I need it today.” 

Jared rolled his eyes and moved to tie it around Jensen’s neck while both of them smiled like fools.

The mating ceremony was simple, for friends only, Jensen stood at the front of the room with Misha and Jason behind him, Alan offered a dowry for Jared, and Tito and the girls presented Jared to his alpha. Juliette got too excited throwing flower petals and when she ran out of petals to throw cried and was held by Alaina, she was giggling with Richard by the end of the ceremony.

At the end when Jensen bit Jared where his mark was already everyone clapped and cheered. Rachel cried and needed someone reassuring her that everything will be okay. It was just perfect for everyone involved.

Juliette was sent to Kat for two weeks while Jensen and Jared spent a honeymoon at the beach house.

Jared was trembling the first time they had sex. “Now…” had Jensen said. “Now we can… now is the right time…” 

Jared rolled his eyes. “you and your obsession with fairy tales.”

“No, no fairy tales, no perfect ever after, I don’t want that…” a whisper on his ear that made him groan and thrust up “I want you…” Jensen said as he undressed him but both of them were too eager, and too nervous and excited.

It was all fumbling hands and flying limbs, clash of teeth and there was also a small injury on one of their lips; no finesse; no perfect movies-like lovemaking, No…

It was their idea of perfect, it was real.

 

The End  
 _“Keep smiling little fighter tomorrow will be brighter”_


End file.
